Tales of a Trickster
by Shade324
Summary: So Ainz isn't the only member of the guild to get transported into the new word. Join our skeletal Overlord and his Trickster on this journey into a new world. Contains: Semi-SI/OC ; AU
1. Chapter 1 Dawn in a new World

Greetings everyone to my first self written story ever. It's been quite some time since this story started plaguing my mind, so I finally decided to write it down for myself a for others to enjoy.

 _DISCLAIMER_ : I don't and never will own Overlord, the light Novel, Web Novel, Manga, Anime or any other potion of the surrounding business.

 _FAIR WARNING_ : The story contains some heavy spoilers for the Overlord series. Furthermore, some sort of understanding of the mechanics in Overlord is required to understand the story to its fullest.  
I'll try to explain some mechanics but not all of them. Also, this story is going to be following the Light Novel, but it's going to be slightly different to the original due to the new character interaction with the cast.

Now without further ado onto the story.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tales of a Trickster** **  
** **-** **  
** **Ark 1** **  
** **The undead King and his Jester** **  
** **-** **  
** **Chapter 1** **  
** **Dawn in a new world**

 **Location: Forrest of Solitude, Realm of Yggdrasil**

In one of the realms of Yggdrasil there is a Forrest so far and wide that there was never a person that fully explored every hill and cave in the Forrest, nor seen every tree. This Forrest is called the Forrest of Solitude because one could theoretically walk from one end to the other without ever meeting someone. The inhabitants of this Forrest are all high level NPCs between Lv80-Lv90 and most of them either live by themself or in small packs.

Deep within this Forrest is a place called the Spring of Rebirth. It is considered a holy place cause in the middle of the clearing the spring is located in lies a sapling of the World Tree itself, using the power of the spring to grow powerful so that in the far future it can take the place of the World Tree itself. All inhabitants of the Forrest know that the clearing is neutral ground for everyone and as long as they don't fight in the clearing they won't have to fear for their life there. But today the clearing houses a being not often seen in these parts. Near the sapling sits a person currently deep in a conversation with the spirit of the sapling simply known as ''Flower''. The person sitting next to Flower is what is known as a Player, a powerful being in the Word of Yggdrasil. The nine golden tails coming from his backside show that he belongs to the heteromorphic Race, a Kistune to be exact. He wears dark grey leather armour and a dark blue almost black cape with a hood over his head. Looking closer one can see his ears poking out of slits in the hood. On his face he wears a mask with two eyeholes and near the top of the mask sit two sharp slightly up and backwards curving blood-red horns. The mask itself is nearly bone white and its surface is quite smooth. Around the eyeholes and a bit below them are blue tribal markings. This person is Solitaire, a Kitsune of the highest order known as a Tenko or Heavely Fox, Joker and exclusive performer of the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown, known prankster and trickster and for some Players the most annoying guy on the server. He is well-known in the World of Yggdrasil for not only playing tricks on his friends but prancing and tricking whole groups and even the top 5 guilds in Yggdrasil.

''...so after Touch Me walked into my prank his whole armour turned from white into a neon pink for a whole week. It was quite hilarious to see.'' said Solitaire to Flower, knowing well that he won't receive an answer but still talking to Flower non the less. With Flower being a NPC just siting there with an expressionless face and doing nothing. ''Those were good times I tell you Flower, those were good times'' said Solitaire with a sign. '' It's to bad that those days are over and Yggdrasil is going to shut down in less than an hour.'' I wonder what our Guild leader is doing right now. Most likely sitting or wandering trough the Halls of Nazarick, the great Tomb our Guild conquered together and reminiscing the good old times. Might as well call him before the shutdown. **[Call Momonga]**. . .Click

 **[** Hey Guild master how are you doing? It's me Sol. **]**

 **[** Ah Solitaire-san I was wondering if you would ever call me before the shutdown at 00:00:00. You were already online when I logged in today, I almost thought you forgot little old me. **]**

 **[** Yeah, I kind of forgot to call you, sorry. I was taking a walk through the Forrest and talking with Flower. You know how I tend to get at those times. **]**

 **[** No problem, I know how you are when taking walks and talking to Flower. Say what are your plans till the shutdown? Wanna join me in the throne room for the last few minutes? **]**

 **[** Yeah, why not. I was just going to talk to Flower here till the shutdown, nothing better to do, you know. I'll be there in a few minutes. **]**

 **[** OK, I'll wait for you in the throne room then. **]**

Click

''Hey Flower it was nice talking to you one last time. Maybe we will meet again in Yggdrasil 2. Till then, I wish you goodbye, you were a good listener as always.''

 **[Teleport]**

Vanishing from the clearing and reappearing near the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazaric Solitaire hurries to get to the throne room to meet up Momonga. Arriving in front of the Throne room Solitaire's sight wanders to the tall intricate in carved double doors that open to the throne room. On one door is a goddess with almost unmatched beauty on the other door a demon looking as cruel as possible.

 _Man every time I see those doors, it fills me with awe to what lengths my guild mate went to make this place our home. It is sad that all of this will vanish with the shutdown_.

Placing his hands on the doors and pushing slightly he steps into the throne room. Looking at the other end Solitaire sees Momonga sitting on the throne together with the Pleiades Battle Maids and Sebas Tian the Headbutler and personal assistant of the Guild master standing in front of the throne. Momonga is currently seen abusing the Guild weapon to change some of Albedo's, the Overseer of the Guardians of Nazarick, NPC settings.

''Hey Momonga causing some late mischief with the settings of the NPCs? I approve with my whole being'' said Solitaire.

''It is n...n...not what it seems Solitaire-san. I was merely trying to better some things there...''said Momonga trying not to sound like a child getting caught with the hand in the cookie glass.

' Ah I see she is madly in love with Momonga. Not bad Guild master, not bad. So do you mind changing some for me as well? Seeing that it is our last day here and you already changed something?'' said Solitaire with a mischievous grin '' Not that it would  
matter much but you are already doing it so...?''

''Hem Hem no word to the others when we meet again... so whose setting do you want to change Solitaire-san?''

''Well first of all I told you, you can drop the -san stuff, I know it is important for you but we are friends here so drop the formalities like I did!''

''You never used them in the first place to begin with Solitaire'' said Momonga with a deadpan sound in his voice.

'' **EXACTLY** , and I was thinking of the Pleiades settings as a whole group, you know I told you that they remind me of my sisters, so why not make it official and make them see me as their older brother?'' said Solitaire while making some hand signs.

''OK that can be done and it sounds not as bad as my choice. I feel kind of ashamed of myself now.''

'' No worries I will take your secret to the grave.''

'' So only five more minutes till the end now, heh Solitaire'' said Momonga while taking a seat on the throne ''You know it was quite a fun ride with our guild till the end. And not in a small way thanks to your pranks and tricks Solitaire'' Momonga said with a small chuckle.

'' I live to please Momonga. It is my sworn duty as a performer to serve the crowd as you know and performing for our friends was always a pleasure for me.'' Solitaire said with pride in his voice.

 **23:59:00**

''Ainz Ooal Gowns performance may end here today but our memories will live on and as the saying goes 'The Show must go on'. '' Solitaire said while doing a small twirl.

.

.

.  
''Right you are it must go on my friend. Thanks for being here with me in the end. It means quite much to me.''

.

.

.  
''No problem Bones lets meet again in Yggdrasil 2.''

 **23:59:50**

''Yes lets meet again in the new world with our friend.''

 **23:59:55**

''Yeah lets do that.''

 **23:59:56**

 **23:59:57**

 **23:59:58**

 **23:59:59**

 **00:00:00**

 **00:00:01**

''Huh...''


	2. Chapter 2 New World and Guess who's Back

**Author notes are at the bottom of the chapter**

 **Tales of a Trickster**

 **Ark 1**

 **The undead King and his Jester**

 **Chapter 2 New Word and Guess whose back**

Location: Tomb of Nazarick; New Word

''Huh...wasn't the shutdown supposed to happen at 00:00? Hey Solitaire do you know anything about this?''

…

''My Lord Momonga-sama I'm terribly sorry but Lord Solitaire is not here.'' Albedo told Momonga with a worried voice.

''What do you mean he is not here? I just talked to him a second ago...'' _Wait did Albedo just answer_

 _my question? That's not possible. She is an NPC, they aren't supposed to be able to talk. What is going on here. A green Aura emits from around his body and Momongas Mind calmed down._

Momonga stands up rapidly ''Sebas take the Pleiades Battle Maids and a few Hanzo Units and explore the surrounding area of the Great Tomb. Look out for any signs of life in 5km radius around the tomb. Do not attack anyone you find and then report back to me in the colluseum on the 6th floor.''

''By your will, Momonga-sama.''said Sebas turning around and walking out of the throneroom,

followed closely by the Peiades.

''Albedo raise the Securitylevel of Nazarick to the highest level and gather all Guardians except for Gargantua and Victim and tell them to meet up with me in 1 hour in the coloseum on the 6th floor, also tell every Guardian to keep an eye open for any intruders or for Solitaire. He might be around here somewhere. After that call the Troupe and tell them I am in need of their services, it concerns

their leader.''

''As you wish my Lord Momonga, the being that I love with all my heart. Your will be done.''

After Albedo left Momonga sighs and drops back into his throne. _Just what is going on here? One minute I'm talking to Solitaire and in the next he is gone and the NPCs react like living beings. My mind also calmed down when I had that small panic attack. This situation requires further inspection._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour and some small experiments later Momonga arrives at the colosseum on the 6th floor.

 _So with the experiments finished I can conclude that at least the NPCs react like living, sentient_

 _beings. Also, 18+ actions are possible, which were a no go in Yggdrasil. So either the company decided to go into an open Beta for Yggdrasil 2, or I was transported into a new world, but if that's the case where is Solitaire? He was next to me after all. Maybe Sebas or the Troupe can shed some light into this situation._

Some time and an introduction from Aura and Mare, twin dark elves and the Guardians of the 6th floor and some magic experiments later, Momonga is ready to confront the Guardians. First to arrive is Shalltear Bloodfallen, a true vampire, the Guardian of the 1st,2nd and 3rd floor. After some bickering between Aura and Shalltear Cocytus, a vermin lord and Guardian of the 5th floor, arrives and stops the fight.

'' **You. Are . In. The. Presence. Of. Our. Lord. Show. Some. Respect.** '' Cocytus said while he froze the ground between Aura and Shalltear.

''Shalltear, Aura that's enough.'' shouts Momonga immediately shutting up the two fighting Guardians. ''I haven't called you here to is in an unknown position and Solitaire is missing.''

''Forgive us Lord Momonga-sama, it won't happen again.'' both Shalltear and Aura say while falling

onto one knee and bowing to Momonga.

''It seems I have just arrived in time then.'' says the smooth voice of the Archdevil Demiurge, Guardian of the 7th floor and Defence Commander of Nazarick. Wearing a red suit and glasses one wouldn't expect Demiurge to be one of the most evil and sadistic beings in Nazarick.

'' Lord Momonga-sama I have gathered the Guardians as you commanded, but I was unable to contact the Troupe. It seems that they vanished as well. I am terribly sorry for not noticing this.''

Albedo seems to feel guilty for failing this task.'' But now that all Guardians have arrived we will

commence with the show of our loyalty.''

'' I, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st,2nd and 3rd floor pledge my loyality to the Supreme One.''

'' **Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. 5** **th** **. Floor. I. Pledge. My. Loyalty. To. The. Supreme. One** ''

''I, Aura Bella Fiora Guadrian of the 6th floor'' ''And I, Mare Bello Fiore', also Guardian of the 6th floor' ''Pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One.''

''Demiurge, Guardian of the 7th floor and Defence Commander of the great Tomb of Nazarick, pledge my loyality to the Supreme One.''

''I, Albedo, Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, pledge my loyalty to the Supreme One. With exeption of the Guardians of the 4th and 8th floor alls guardians pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One.''

Momonga, who becomes a bit dazed by the loyalty the Guardians show activates his fear aura

''Excellent, my Guardians. I have heard your pledges and accept them. The Great Tomb of Nazarick is currently in an unknown situation. I sent out Sebas to scout the surrounding area outside the Tomb to get a better understanding of the current situation. Another problem is the disappearance of Solitaire and the Troupe.'' while Momonga is talking Sebas arrives as well ready to report his findings. ''Sebas what is the current situation around the Tomb?''

''My Lord, the surrounding area seems to be plains with grass and no mentionable living beings of bigger size than rabbits. No sentient beings either. What is mentionable is that it appears that the Troupe has been spotted on the horizon, but they retreated before contact was established.''

''Plains you say not swamp? And the Troupe was spotted but retreated instead of regrouping with us?''

''As you say, my Lord.''

''Then the situation is clear considering Nazarick. It seems that the whole Tomb was transported to

a currently unknown location. As for the Troupe not contacting us and retreating consider them neutral for now and approach them with caution for now. Mare would it be possible to cover the Tombs walls with dirt and create some hills around the Tomb to have it blend in?''

''That should be possible Lord Momonga-sama.'' answers Mare.

''But why would you want to cover the walls of our glorious tomb my Lord Momonga-sama?''asks

Albedo clearly upset with the idea.

''For now we have to hide the Tomb of Nazarick till we can understand our current situation better.

As for covering the walls and creating hills, there is a saying 'where to hide a tree better than in a Forrest'.''

''Brilliant Lord Momonga-sama, I expected nothing else of your genius. To come up with such an idea you truly are a Supreme Being.'' said Demiurge '' And we can use the hills and the space between them for outposts and traps. Truly your foresight is nothing else than praise worthy''

''I see now, Lord Momonga-sama is truly a Supreme Being, I expected nothing else from the man

my heart belongs to.'' exclaims Albedo with reverence for her Lord.

''Before I leave Guardians tell me what you think of me.''

''An incarnation of beauty. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow-white body.''

''Cocytus''

'' **One. Who. Is. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. Deserving. Of. The. Title. Of. The. Supreme. Overlord. Of. The. Great. Underground. Tomb. Of. Nazarick.** ''

''Aura''

''A merciful leader with great foresight.''

''Mare''

''A, a very gentle person''

''Demiurge''

''A wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly, a man worthy of the title 'inscrutable.''

''Sebas''

"The one responsible for assembling all the Supreme Beings. In addition, the merciful leader who did not abandon us, but stayed by our side until the very end."

''And finally, Albedo.''

''The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the man I love most deeply."

''… I see. I have heard and understand your opinions. Then, I shall hand the tasks that were once performed by my former comrades to you. Carry them out faithfully.''

 **[Teleport]**

With the disappearance of Momonga, the pressure in the area drops again allowing the guardians to breath again.

''That was scary sis'' says Mare standing on shaky legs. '' Right you are.'' answers his sister.

'' **I. Expected. Nothing. Else. From. Our. Lord. But. To. Reach. Such. Hights. He. Is. Truly. Our. Master.** ''

''It seems that Lord Momonga-sama answered our pledge with a show of his power. He saw our dedication and answered in kind.'' explains Demiurge.

While the guardians continue discussing their meeting with their Lord, said Lord is having a panic attack in his room, that thanks to him being an undead gets suppressed rather fast.

 _I don't understand exactly what I did but the Guardians are nearly fanatical in their faith and loyalty to me. I need to be careful that I don't disappoint them in the future, who knows what consequences that could bring. Anyway I have to get the current situation under control and find out how we got here wherever that may be and where the hell Solitaire is, if he is here as well._

One Day later. Momonga is currently sitting in his private bureau going over some reports that he received earlier that day. _OK so our stocks of food and drinkable liquid are aplenty, should keep up for long enough for us to get these from the surrounding area. The treasury is also loaded with enough money and items to keep us afloat if necessary. I Think we..._

 **Knock Knock Knock**

''Lord Momonga-sama, it is me Yuri Alpha, I'am terribly sorry for disturbing you but I bring news from our scouts outside. They reported that the Troupe is approaching the Tomb as we speak. It also looks like Lord Solitaire is leading them. What should be our next course of action my Lord?''

''Solitaire is there? And the Troupe is approaching? Contact Albedo and tell her to gather the Guardians except Gargantua and all other high ranking Members of Nazarick and met me in the throne room. Tell Sebas to take the rest of the Pleiades to go and welcome Solitaire and the Troupe.''

''As you command Lord Momonga-sama.''

 _Guess I don't have to look for you after all my friend._

1 hour later

Throne room.

The room is filled with all the high ranking members of Nazarick awaiting impatiently for the return of another Supreme Being. It's quite noisy with all of them whispering to each other'' We're lucky Lord Solitaire-sama came back to us'' ''Incredible another Supreme Being returns to us.'' '' I can't wait so see Lord Solitaire-sama, I haven't had the luck to see him before.'' ''What do you think why Lord Solitaire-sama is returning now?'' '' Oh my God Lord Solitaire-sama is my favourite of the Supreme Ones, I was lucky enough to witness one of his legendary performances.'' ''We are truly blessed for Lord Solitaire-samas return. Now we have not only one of the strongest magic caster in Nazarick as our Leader but his untouchable Jester returns to us as well.''

With the thundering sound of the double doors opening all noise in the throne room stops in an instant. Standing in the door is none other than Solitaire, Nazaricks Jester and one of the few Tenko

in Yggdrasil. His appearance is a sight to behold and nearly everyone in the throneroom holds their

breath.

''All of you took your sweet time arriving in this new world, I almost thought I need to have all the fun this world brings by myself.'' he takes a deep breath'' Good to see you all, I'm happy to have you here but now that you all are here we can finally start the greatest performance this world has ever seen.''

And with that the ban on the room is broken and whole room erupts in shouts of joy and happiness.

''I'm glad to have you back my friend.''

So what happens next and where did Solitaire disappear to when Nazarick was teleported?

Guess we have to find out in the next Chapter where our dear Jester gives one of his

performances to this unknown new world, they won't be ready for what our Jester has in store for

them.

Till next time

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Author notes:

Ok so next time we will get to know exactly what happened to Solitaire when he arrived in the new world. Also, be ready to finally meet the Troupe. I've talked about them but I haven't given any info about them as of yet so look forward to that as well.

As for the story I've got a crude plan as to what exactly should happen when and where up to the 10th Volume of the Light Novel, but we all know no plan survives first contact. Could happen that the story derails earlier than I planed but who knows.

For now, I'd like to keep the story as close to canon as possible till at least the ending of Volume 4.

For my update schedule I plan to get out at least one chapter per week. This one still counts for the last week so one more chapter this week.


	3. Chapter 3 Story time with Solitaire

Author Notes: Finally finished with the chapter. Took me a bit longer then I wanted. I checked the first two chapters for spelling mistakes and formating. I hope that i didn't miss anything this time. Now without further ado onto the chapter.

* * *

 **Tales of a Trickster**

 **Ark 1**

 **The undead King and his Jester**

 **Chapter 3 Story time with Solitaire**

 **Location: Throne Chamber, 10th floor, Great Tomb of Nazarick**

After the party for his return ended Solitaire is standing near Momonga waiting for the last of the 'guests' to leave. Next to them the Guardians are waiting impatiently for the story that is about to be told. Behind Solitaire are the members of the Troupe standing around conversing with each other.

''Now onto business Solitaire. How are you my friend? I was quite worried when you weren't next to me when Nazarick was transported. Tell me Sol do you have any idea as to what exactly happened to you? To us?'' Momonga asked while sitting back onto his throne.

''Well I'm fine now that I found you, thanks for asking. As for what happened to us, other than knowing that we're not in any of the Realms ofvYggdrasil any more no.'' said Solitaire with a bit of a frown on his face. '' **But** as for my situation that is a bit of a different story. While I don't have any idea or clue as to why or how we were transported to this new world, which **I** personally dubbed 'Bob' just for the sh**s and giggles, I at least know why I wasn't next to you when you arrived here. ''Turns out that I arrived at a different place and a different time than you.'' Solitarie explained with a mischievous smile on his face.

''Explain, what different place and time exactly are we talking about?''

''Well turns out that I arrived about 550 years before you, in a for me quite familiar jet different location.''

 **Flashback 550 years ago**

 **Location unknown**

 **P.O.V Solitaire**

''Uhg my head hurts. What happened? Did they screw up the shutdown somehow?...''

 _The f*ck how come my voice sounds so different? Wait Wait Wait that's not my hand. I don't have fur and claws. ''_ **Would whoever is touching my back stop this** '' I shout turning my head around not seeing anyone but coming face to face with nine golden furred tails. _Oh so that's what was touching my back. Hey now that I see them I can kinda feel the muscles in them. So frist check surrounding area and find somewhere where I can get a better look at myself._ I think while I try to get a hang of my new muscles and stand up.

''So where in the nine hells am I? Looks like a clearing in a Forrest.''

 _This place looks kinda familiar only missing the spring and it would look like the clearing I love to visit in Yggdrasil when I need to have some time alone for this is Yggdrasil 2 already and the developers wanted to gift something to the ones who stayed till the shutdown._

 **[Call GM] . . .** _ahm doesn't seem to work. Maybe_

 **[System]...**

 **[Status]...**

 **[Map]...**

''Come on it can't be that bugged. It's not like I asked for a **[Lightning]** to **HOLY SH*T!** ''

as I mutter the spell name [Lightning], a bolt of glowing energy suddenly arcs out of my outstretched hand and slams into a tree not far away from me.

'' **The hell was that?** ''

 _That looked exactly like the [Lightning] spell from Yggdrasil. Could it be? No, it can't be._

… _Or could it? Could it be that I've really been transported into a different world and transformed into my Avatar? Well my hands and tails point to me at least being a Kitsune and [Lightning] worked as well. But this place looks like the clearing from Yggdrasil. Maybe I've just been transported to Yggdrasil as my Avatar. I need more info._

''It looks like you have calmed down again Solitaire.'' a voice suddenly sounds from around me.

''Please come closer to the spring behind you. I'd like to talk to you.'' said the unknown voice.

''Ahm who are you? And how do you know my name?''

 _I kinda panic a bit and start to look around for the one talking to me._

''Come to the spring and I shall explain everything to you.''

Turning around I do spot the spring _._ Preparing for a possible ambush I walk towards the edge of the spring.

''Here I am now''

''Yes here you are.''and with that said a drop of spring water rises out of the middle of the spring and

into the air, hovering about half a metre above the surface. The drop then seems to gather more water and grows to the size of a handball. ''I've been waiting for your arrival in this world for some time now dear Solitaire. You see, I am in dire need of your help with a matter of great importance to me.''

''Wait Wait Wait. Who are you and how do you know me?'' I say getting a bit impatient for not getting those questions answered.

''Dear Solitaire, no need to get angry.'' the voice chuckles.'' I am a soul shard of Yggdrasil, the World Tree and I know of you because my dear seedling daughter talked a lot about you. You know her by the name Flower if I remember correctly.'' ''She is the reason I transported you to this location when you arrived in this world. Some adventurers were able to restore me to full power again after you left my realms. When Flower heard this she requested to be sent to this world to follow you, you are her only friend after all and without you she woud have been quite lonely.'' Yggdrasil said breathing out hard. ''But something unforeseen happened when I send her after you. Instead of arriving at the same time next to you, she arrived a whole month earlier than you and was found and kidnapped by an unknown group of humans. For her own protection I put her in stasis for the transport. While she is in stasis in her seed form she is safe from all damage, and she won't awake until you pour your magic energy into the seed to awaken her, but I still fear for what those people might to do to her if they ever find out what exactly she is. I beg you as a mother and for Flowers sake find her and rescue her and give her the life she deserves that I couldn't give here.'' Yggdrasil asks with a tremble in her voice.

''Flower was kidnapped? You don't have to ask me for anything, I will never abandon those that I call friend! But before I go, would it be possible for you to send me and Flower back after I rescued her?''

''No, it is not possible to send you or anyone back, not even my real self with her power restored could do such a thing.'' she said sounding sorry. This world is surrounded by a barrier only letting things in but not out and this world and this fragment of me grows weaker by the hour. In a few days it will be completely gone. So you are on your own.''

''I understand, not your fault. But don't worry I **will** find Flower and I **will** save her. And then I'll take her with me on the adventures that follow. As for the humans who took her, they forefeited their lives the moment they laid their hands on her. **This I swear on the name of Solitaire and the honour of my Guild Ainz Ooal Gown.** I will not fail for Ainz Ooal Gown knows no defeat.'' I tell Yggdrasil with unwavering conviction.

''Thank you Solitaire. It lifts the weight from my heart knowing that you will take care of my daughter. I wish you good luck in your future endeavours. Live well friend.'' and with that said the water sphere drops back into the spring, causing the water to ripple just once and then goes still.

 _Wow talk about dropping a bomb. New World, new body and already a friend in need of saving._

 _Ok first things first. I need to locate her. That should be possible for me with my Shadowseer_ _spells._

 **[Cast Tracking Mana Essence 'Seed of the World Tree Flower']. . .Tracking successful**

 _Nice works I'm getting a signal. ''_ Designate Data as Tracker 1.'' _Now for the next part._

 **[Cast Clairvoyance 'Tracker 1']**

My view slowly changes. First zooming out of the clearing then heading further north. After clearing the Forrest it flies over Plains and a large lake till it finally reaches the outskirts of a gigantic city. The city is filled with lots of humans of all ages it looks like. _Damn I can't get a better_ _reading on Flowers location. Seems like the ambient magic in the city is screwing my search spell._

 _Damn no other choice then looking the hard way. Well looks like this is gonna be a challenge. I should use the time it is going to take me to try out a few other of my skills and spells to see if they_

 _are somehow restricted as well as [Clairvoyance] or if this is just a one time occurrence. Well no use in wasting time her I've got a friend to save._ And with that I take off in the direction of the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours into my track I finally start to see the trees parting and opening the way to the plains from my vision. _OK so far so good. I was able to clear the Forrest without much problem. Just like the one in Yggdrasil, there were almost no NPCs there. Now just go through the plains and past the lake to reach the city. Shouldn't take to long for me with my current speed I should arrive at the city_ _in a few days. What's the worst that could happen to me now?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _I just had to open my god-damn mouth, didn't I?_ I think while staring at the group of goblins and ogres in front of me. _Rule number one for adventurers: **Don't tempt Murphy's Law.**_

''OK guys we're all friends here right? No need for any violence, we can all behave like civilised people here and don't try to kill the nice human right?''

''Hears se Boss, hears se. Puny humans thinkes wes let it go. Wes gonna kills se human dead and eats it. Tastes good Boss tastes good.'' screams one of the small goblins not caring the spittle that flies out of its mouth.

''Shut up Screecher. I'm da Boss. I decide what happens to human. I say we make human tell us where other humans are.'' said one of the ogres clad in what appears to be some kind of leather armour put together from various sources.'' Human where are the other humans? Tell me I'm da Boss, and I kill you fast. Don't tell and I eat you life just break bones before.''

 _Wow not the friendliest bunch those guys. Looks like beastmen like them prey on humans here as a food source. Just my luck to run into those idiots._

''Listen 'da Boss' I'm new around here and I don't know any humans in this area. How about this. You let me go now and when I find other humans I'll tell you? That would be much better for you. Look at me, I'm more bones then meat, I wouldn't even fill one of you.''

''Screecher likes humans idea. More meat foe Screecher. Tells humans to go and find others humans

Boss, tells it tells it.'' said Screecher while jumping around like a kid on a caffeine high.

''Shut it Screecher. Human lies to us to run away, but I da Boss, I know when human lie. I say human dies now. I find other humans myself.''

 _Welp there goes diplomacy flying out the window. Here I am trying to save them, and they try to kill me. Bunch of idiots. I expected beastmen to listen more to their instincts to know when they face_ _another predator. At least they win the Darvin Award._

''He he he. Well there goes the diplomacy. I tried to be nice to them and what do I get. They try to kill me. Bad beastmen, bad. You should know your place when talking to your better. Guess I'll just have to give you lot a lesson and show you where exactly you guys are on the food chain compared to me.'' _The F*ck where did that come from? I'm not that vengeful normally._

''Don't say I didn't give you a chance to run away.'' and with a flick of my hands the hidden monofilament blade **[Judgement]** extends from the metal plating on top of my right glove and the needle like syringe **[Mercy]** extends from the plating on my left fingerless glove. I start walking slowly forward.

'' **Prey like you should really know when to run from a predator.** ''

 _ **Queue Battle music 'Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold' start at around 1:01**_

 **[Activate 'Mantle of the Jester']** the cloth on myself suddenly start so shimmer for a second and then my whole body looks like it turned into pixels at the edge and shimmers out and into existence like a specter in the fog.

 **[Greater Agility] [Critical Up][Fog of Illusion]**

'' **Let's start this dance, shall we?** '' And I leap to the nearest goblin. To fast for the goblin to react and already confused by the fog, my blade passes through his neck without any resistance taking the head right of the shoulders. Twisting around I dodge a rusty blade from the ogre next to the goblin.

'' **As if I'd fall for something simple like this.** '' and come face to face with the ogre. '' **Man are you an ugly one. Here let me help you with this heavy blade.** '' I said while kicking the arm holding the blade. I activate **[Somersault]** the moment my food hits and while vaulting over the ogres head I stab him with [Mercy] injecting a rather potent berserker drug. '' **Have fun with that. [Shadowstep]** ''

I appear near one on the goblins near the back of the group with my hand on his back.

[ **Change Vial – Insanity]** and ram **[Mercy]** into him. Within less than a second he's twisting and screaming around on the ground trying to put out an imaginary fire and get the beetles out from under his skin.

At his point the other members of the group finally realise that they're the ones getting attacked and try to counter attack but the berserking ogre, who isn't able to differentiate between friend and foe any more and the **[Fog of Illusion]** are already taking their toll on them. More stumbling then walkin and trying to either get the ogre to cam down or doge him, they try toget to me.

'' **Now that I think about it for a second, I really don't have any time to play around with you.**

 **Let's not waste my time any longer. Hope I don't see you in hell. Say hi to Hel from me dears.**

 **[Reapers Dance]**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When the fog finally lifts, the ground around me is littered with body parts. Not one part is near the ones it belongs to and the expression on the goblins and ogres face look like they saw unimaginable horror before their lives were taken.

''That takes care of the small fry. Really they couldn't have been higher than level 10, no resistances or defence at all. Welp I waisted enough time with them.'' _I should get going now, but it might be a better idea to get some more people, so I don't look like easy prey from afar._

 **[Summon Kyra]**

 **[Summon Sigil]**

 **[Summon Harlequine Troupe]**

Creating a summoning sign with my hand, I summon my personal NPC creations known by others as 'The Troupe'. The first to step out of the summoning circle is Kyra a Lv75 female Kitsune with the Master Mime Job. She is about 5 foot 6 tall and wears clothes not unlike mine, but hers are more

colourful with intricate designs on them. On her face she wears a mimes mask hiding her quite beautifull features. She's the one in command of 'the Troupe' when I'm not around. As a Master Mime it is her job to lead the group in battle or on stage and help them with their performance. She's equipped with the rapier **[Cresent Moon]** , that she uses in battle to strike at an opponents weak spots with ruthless efficiency.

Shortly after her emerges Sigil a Lv75 male kitsune Shadowseer. He's the voice of reason in the group and helps with planing and illusions and also my personal adviser for both battle plans and deciding which peace we play and how we execute it. He wears a smooth dark blue mask with golden trim around. His colourful chequered mage robes hide the rest of his body except the seven tails on his back. He's usually holding his **[Staff of the Seer]** in his right hand, which he uses as a focus in battle or as a simple walking stick outside of battle.

Behind him the five Harlequine Lysandra, Mira, Imara, Aria and Ceron take position. They're all Lv50 and wear essenctially the same partialy chequered clothes and the white jester masks. They use daggers and swords in combination with monofilament whips in battle.

Combined with Shūen 'The End' (my trigger happy Lv100 male Kitsune Gunslinger and heavy weapons support) whom I was allowed to create after I won in a contest in Yggdrasil, who I didn' summon for obvious reasons, I can perform one of the deadliest over tier skills in the whole of Yggdrasil, the **[Laughing Gods Dance]** , a large area of effect attack, that ignores all defence and always critical hits. Only the most agile of players stand a chance to survive this attack. It's one of the reasons why many players wouldn't dare to attack Ainz Ooal Gown in the later days of the game, cause they feared what would happen if they actually survived that attack and then had to face our most powerful casters.

After all of them got their bearings back from the summon, they drop on one knee bowing to me.

''Our Lord, what can the Harlequin do for you today?'' they said in an almost scary synchron voice.

''It's nice to see all of you. We've got a rather tricky situation at hand. We are currently in a different world from Yggdrasil and my friend Flower, whom I told all of you stories about. was kidnapped. I know approximately where she is but the area she's located in is saturated with an unknown magic source, that makes targeting her specific location impossible. I'm currently on my way to the city she's held in and I'm goning to need your help in gathering information about her whereabouts. Think you guys are able to do this?''

''My Lord, it will be my pleasure to help you locate your friend. To think some lowly lifeforms would dare to take a friend of one of the Supreme Ones, such a heresy can't be allowed to go unpunished.'' Kyra said reverently to me. ''Solitaire-sama just point me in the direction and I will gladly slaughter anyone who stands in your way to reach your goal.''

''Solitaire-sama, you know you have but to ask of us and we would walk to Hel for you and wage war on the gods themself.'' Sigil said bowing even deeper than before.

''My Lord, the Harlequin are at your command, just point us at the stage, and we will dazzle the crowd with our performance for you.''Lysandra said, speaking for the Harlequin. The other four nodding with approval.

''Thanks my Troupe, I knew I could count on you for this venture.'' I exhale ''Let this new world be our new stage, our new canvas. Let's give this ne world a performance that it will never ever forget.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few days we made our way to the city from my vision. At dawn of the 4th day we spotted the city in the distance. During our travel we made sure no one saw us while we gathered a bit of information about our situation at hand till we arrived at the city gates.

''OK guys, as planed we will use **[Alter Self]** to blend in with the human population since demi-humans and such are not welcomed here. This state we're in, this so called 'Slane Theocracy' preaches human supremacy, so we have to blend in and hide the fact that we're not human, understood? Good. When we reach the city, we will split in three groups to gather Intel on our target.  
Harlequin Troupe your job will be to find an open space in the city, get a permit if necessary, to perform. You know how to get Intel while performing so that shouldn't be a problem for you'll be in command as usual.''

''Understood.''

''Kyra, Sigil, you two will mingle with the common folks and get your Intel there. Use subtlety if necessary or even bribing to get the Intel. I'll let you to handle how exactly you get the job done.

''Understood, my Lord'' ''Affirmative''

''My lord, if I may ask what will you be doing during all of this?'' Sigil asks with a curious voice.

''My dear Sigil, you should know the answer to that question already.'' dramatic pause.

''I'll be doing what I do best. Perform for the crowd, dazzle them get the info I seek and make the unknowing crowd easier for their money.'' I say with a mischievous grin that would let strangers stop in their track and freeze the blood in their veins if they could see my grin, knowing they want to be far away from the chaos I was about to unleash.'' You know, the usual.''

''Why did I even ask...'' Sigil said slapping his hand into his face.

''Aww, don't be like that Sigil. You know that I need my daily dose of mischief and chaos or I'll go  
crazy. ''... Well more crazy than normal heh he he.''

''Please don't say more my Lord, I still have nightmares about pink skeletons running through  
Nazarick with the stolen pants of more than ten of the female Supreme Ones, while playing the 'Benny Hill theme' and getting chased by even more Supreme Ones. If I remember correctly, one even screamed 'PANTS ARE JUSTICE'.''

''Ah good times.'' _Wait how come he knows that. He was just an unresponsive NPC at the time._ _  
_ _Might need further investigation._ ''Anyway lets get going. We have a friend to find. We'll meet in three days time at a designated point. I'll inform you at a later point where that will be. Remember  
to keep in contact with each other and the other groups as well with **[Message]**. Other than that make sure not to be overly suspicious OK.''

''Understood.''

''Good. We'll split up here for now. Good luck and always remember...''

''The Show must go on'' we all said in unison.

After finishing with our motto I separate myself from the group approaching the gate, coming out of a side street outside the city wall. The gate itself is about three and a half metre tall and around two  
metre width. Guards in metal armour stand watch at each side in groups of three. One keeping watch on anyone who approaches. The second seems to question the people, most likely asking about their intention for entering the city. The third seems to be the one to collect entrance toll.

''Halt commoner. What business do you have in the capital city of the Sane Theocracy?'' asks one of the guards brashly.

''I'm just a traveller looking for a job. I heard I have to go here if I want to join the Adventurers Guild, in that right Sir?'' I asked while cowering together to appear more like the other humans around me. The guard I overheard tend to be a bit harsh on common people.

''You heard that right, but what could a weakling like you even do as an adventurer? You'd end up dead in less than a week.''

''That might be true but I still have to try.'' I say while casting **[Silent Cast — Charm Person]** on all three guards and put a few gold pieces I relieved a rather snobby looking guy a few streets ago into the guards hand.

''You seem honest enough and you know how to treat your betters. You may pass after you paid the entrance toll of 5 silver pieces.''

''Thank you fine sir. I'll remember your kindness.'' _A**Hole_ I said and paid the toll.

 **[Silent Cast — Distraction]**

Walking into the busy streets of the capital, having relieved the guards of fifteen gold, I look around and head further into the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

My first day in the capital ended with me staying in a rented room in a hostel near the city wall.  
 _OK so what do I know now? Let's see 'Slane Theocracy' a religious state preaching human supremacy. Leaders are the six Gods of the Theocracy. Six seemingly all-powerful beings. With what I gathered today and my talk with Yggdrasil, I'd say the chance that they are players is quite high. Need to find out more about them. Skill set, appearance and so on. What's next. Ahm right Adventurers Guild. Located near the middle of the city's largest market square. Takes everyone that applies and either pays enough or passes a test. Must pass Human Test to see if you are indeed human and not some demi-human trying to get Intel about the theocracy. After all the Guild is a_ _  
_ _part of the state here so a military installation with some degree of importance. 9 o'clock tomorrow_ _  
_ _morning is the time they gave me for my testing. I should keep my skill quite low, so I don't rise suspicion. Other than that? Right made 200 gold by pickpocketing and another 500 by counting_ _  
_ _cards in a gambling hall. Well guess they haven't figured out any cheat prevention stuff._

 **[Message Kyra/Sigil] … Click**

 **[** How's it going you two. Got anything useful for now? **]**

 **[** We got some Intel on the military situation of the theocracy my Lord. Seems that the theocracy is in conflict with quite a few neighbouring nations. A lot of conflicts arise due to this very reason. The six scriptures are the main arm of the theocracy considering military might. Each scripture  
follows another of the six gods and thus deals with different situations. Only Citizens that have proven their loyalty and have served with distinction get recruited into the scriptures. We haven't had any chance for one to infiltrate them. Other than that we gathered a few coins here and there. **]**

 **[** Good job you two keep up the good work. Till tomorrow evening then. **] Click**

 **[** Call Harlequin Troupe **] … Click**

 **[** How are you guys doing so far? **]**

 **[** My Lord we were able to get a permit, that allows us to perform inside the city walls quite easy. We've been performing most of the afternoon and into the evening time. It looks like most humans here share the viewpoint of the theocracy. There are a few stragglers here and there but nothing that doesn't get silenced in time. Humans are treated quite fairly here and only seem to get a harsher treatment from nobles otherwise their quite fine here. Beastmen and demi-humans on the other hand get treated like thrash here. They are even held as slaves, my Lord. That is the gist of the Intel we were able to gather today. **]**

[Thanks for the report Lys, keep up the good work and tell the others I said job well done. **] Click**

 _OK, now that is Intel I can work with. It's to bad that we haven't found a single clue to Flowers whereabouts. Might need to infiltrate the residence of the six gods. There is a chance whoever took her brought her to them. I won't find her if I turn the city upside down, got to take this problem on slowly, otherwise I might lose the trail in the ensuing chaos. Got to take care of the rest tomorrow_ _  
_ _then._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Next day 07:50

Yawn... _Gah I hate getting up early. That's probably the only thing I'm going to miss from my old life. Home office had its advantages. Anyway let's get to business. Going to try out the new spell Sigil came up with._

 **[Converenz Call Kyra, Sigil, Harlequin Troupe] . . .Click**

 **[** Can everyone hear me? **]**

 **[** Kyra here, seems to work for me. **]**

 **[** Works for me as well. **]** came the answer from Sigil.

 **[** Yes Lord Solitaire-sama, the Troupe can hear you loud and clear. **]**

 **[** Good, ' **Converenz Call** ' seems to work. Onto business then. Everyone has their orders already, so good luck. I'll have to head over to the Adventurers Guild in a bit to take the test there. If all goes well, we should be able to get some Intel on the group from the guild then. If necessary, I'll form a group with Kyra and Sigil to pose as adventurers to get more Intel. That's all for now. Meet up with me this evening. The hostel I'm currently staying shouldn't be too hard to find. Till then good luck hunting. **] . . .Click** **  
**  
 _Huh now that that is finished lets get going. Might need to grab some breakfast on the way._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Location: Adventurers Guild 08:50

 _OK. Let's see, where is that reception desk I should report to._ Looking around the interior of the guild I spot a few rows of benches and tables with a few people sitting there, eating breakfast. Near the tables is what looks like a reception booth with a board next to it and some prices on it. Most likely a kitchen of some sort. Letting my sight wander further I spot the reception desk on the opposite side of the mess hall. Behind the desk is a woman, who appears to be in her 30s. Neck long brown hair, blue eyes and a bit of a chubby appearance and a friendly smile on her face. As I walk over to the desk, she greets me.

''Hello there stranger, you must be new here. How can I help you?''

''Yeah I'm new here I arrived just yesterday in the city. I talked to a different receptionist yesterday concerning my entrance into the guild. I'm Silas Ikol by the way, nice to meet you.''

''Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Greta and the receptionist you talked to must have been Oscar. Now that you said it, I think the guild master mentioned a newcomer for today. Must have slipped my mind. I'll get him for you. I'll be beck in a few minutes with the guild master then.''

''No problem and thanks.''

A few minutes later and I see Greta returning with a man in tow. He looks to be in his late 30s maybe going 40. Tall, muscles like a bodybuilder and of course don't forget the moustache. Must be near a foot in length even braided.

''Hell there, names Marcus, Marcus Blackwood. Local guild master at your service. You must be the new applicant Oscar mentioned yesterday. Ready for the test? Good let's go then.'' he said an grabbed me to pull me into a rather large training area, that opens up to the outside, in the back of the building.

''OK. So here's what we'll be doing. See that cage over there? There are 3 Goblins in there. As you might know goblins are considered demi-human and are no thread when alone but in groups they can kill an adult with ease. Your job will be to kill them. Do so without much trouble and you pass. If I have to intervene, you're out. No second chances. Life doesn't give second chances as well. So don't expect them here either. It's not that we try to intimidate you with the rules but as an adventurer you will be in situations where innocents might be endangered. If you can't handle a few goblins how would you even become an adventurer? Any questions? Need a weapon?'' he rattles down without missing a beat between words. _Talk about hyperactive_.

''No Sir, no questions and I have a weapon already.''

''Good. Start when I give the signal.''

Marcus gets into position behind the cage looking at me.

''Ready?''

''Ready''

And wit ha loud clang the bolt holding the cage close falls down and the goblins run out almost  
immediately zeroing in on me.

 _OK gotta hold back a bit but not too much. Need to leave an impression._

When the goblins reached, me I engaged them with the old sword I bought yesterday. I played around with them for a bit, getting a hit in here and there as well as letting myself get hit a few times.  
Around 5 minutes into the fight one of the goblins makes a mistake and is left wide open after a rather clumsy swing. Cost him his head. The other two were quite scared by the display and get struck down only minutes later.

''That was good work there lad. Not to bad for a beginner. Considering the skill you just displayed  
I accept you into our ranks and grant you the rank of Copper Adventurer.'' He hands me a copper  
plate. ''Ranks are Copper — Iron — Silver — Gold- Mythril — Orichalcum — Adamantite. With Copper Rank you can take Quest with F-Class difficulty alone and E-Class as a group with at least one Iron Rank.''

''Sound good. So how do I get a promotion?'' _Damn I hoped for a higher starting Rank._

''Haha good lad, ambition will get you far, but to get a promotion you have to fulfil a quota of a certain class depending on your Rank. For Copper to Iron You'd have to finish at least 20 F-class quests with at least one extermination quest completed.''

''Good, should be doable for me. Greta would you help me find an appropriate quest please?''

''Follow me Silas and I'll see what we have ready.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Some time later I find myself in front of the guild house with a new quest.

'Cat lost. Please find my cat for me' with a bit of description of the cat below.

 _I just have the devils luck. Only stupid quests left. And no one who wants to partner up with a newbie. F*ck this sh*t. I'm an immortal mystical fox and here I am looking for a cat. Must have killed someone important in my last life to get such a punishment. Poor me. Welp I never said I 'm not petty or above cheating a little._

 **[Silent Cast — Locate Animal] . . . Ping**

 _YES, a signal. Proves the theory that Flower must be somewhere that is shielded against scrying._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Find Cat finished  
Gather Herbs Finished  
Deliver Letter to dangerous location finished

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Exterminate 25 Goblins finished

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Timeskip: 2 years later

 _I can't believe it's been two years already since I arrived in this crazy new world. I got promoted to_ _  
_ _Mythril in the meantime but had to get the whole Troupe in the guild to form a Party. Would have made me quite suspicious if I had cleared a few of the higher ranks alone like killing that hydra two months ago or successfully exploring some ancient ruins, not that it would have been a challenge for me either way. The Troupe rose in fame due to those achievements. We're quite famous here as adventurers and extremely well-known for our street and stage performances. And as I speculated Flowers seed was indeed should to the Six Gods. But the location has eluded me for now. I also confirmed that they are indeed players from Yggdrasil. They're the guild leaders of the Elemental_ _  
_ _Brigade. Bunch of human supremacy idiots with a grudge against my Guild Ainz Ooal Gown, cause we crushed them when thy tried to invade Nazarick with the others they had gathered. 1500 high-level players and they still lost to us. Bunch of weaklings. Those six are not even Lv80 jet but I_ _  
_ _got to plan carefully if I want to win against them by myself._

 _I also gained a moniker. They call me Silas the Trickster, talk about coincidence. The others got names as well. Kyra with the many Faces and funny enough Sigil the Seer. The whole party is simply known as the Troupe who would have guessed that. Concerning the six it seems that they haven't associated me with my alter self from Yggdrasil._

I'm currently sitting in the guilds mess hall together with the rest of the Troupe. We're celebrating our  
latest achievement. We finally cleared all requirements for our next promotion, and we just sacked a big performance for the major in our back.

''Hey Silas how's my favourite trickster doing these days?'' comes the question from the table next to us as Walter Brigman and his party the Forge Fathers sit down on the bench. ''I heard a certain someone's party is up for promotion. I Can't believe it was only two years ago that you joined us as an adventurer with your group of ragtag performers. Congratulation only one Rank away from Legend. What are you going to to for the promotion quest? Any Idea what Marcus might pull out for you?''

Walter Brigman, an adventurer you don't see every day. He's kind of odd. Serious in one moment and the next completely ridiculous. It happened shortly after our first promotion as the Troupe. We were siting in the mess hall just like today and eating lunch, when suddenly a loud voice bellowed ''Silas Ikol, from today forth let it be known that you are my eternal rival. I am Walter Brigman of the Forge Fathers and one day I will have you acknowledge my superiority to you.''  
That was the first of many more encounters with my new rival and let it be known that he is quite  
fond of challenges. The worst was him challenging me to a race while he wore a green spandex with a red belt and orange arm and leg warmers while he continued to proclaim that he had the power of ''Youth''. It was the first time I meet someone like him, and we were friends and rivals ever since.

''Sorry Walter, haven't had the chance to talk with Marcus yet. We planned to ask after the big performance in two weeks. But enough about us what about you? Heard there were some complications with your last quest.''  
''Please don't remind me. False Intel for the quest, and then we had a run in with a Cerberus. We almost lost our Percy over there.''

''Tough luck.''

''Ah but that's stuff from yesterday. I came here to show you something. Have you seen this flier yet?'' he asks and hands me a piece of parchment.

'' ' **Announcing the first ever held Tournament of the Six** ' all capable adventurers, knights soldiers and freelancers are hereby invited to partake in this new tournament in honour of the 50th year since the beginning of our glorious six Gods reign. Blessed they be. The tournament will be held in a few weeks time on the 25th of Dawnfall at 10 in the morning. All contestants have to sign in till the 10th of the same month. There will be honour, glory and eternal fame for the winner of the tournament  
for he or she will be granted the honour of an audience with our six Gods as well as a place in one of the six scriptures of their choice.

Awards for Placement:

Top 8 4000 gold coins

Top 4 7000 gold coins and one piece of rare quality

Top 2 10000 gold coins and one piece of epic quality

1st Place 15000 god coins, one piece of epic quality and Seed of the World Tree

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**  
'' **WHAT SEED OF THE WORD TREE! THE HELL!** ''

''I know it's almost unbelievable they found one and put it out as prize money for this tournament.''

''I'll talk to you later, gonna register for this this right now.''

''Hahaha I expected nothing less of my rival. It's settled then. We'll meet in the finals and finally find out who's the better one of us and when not if I finally beat you, I'll finally have you acknowledge my skill.''

''You say anything?''

 _I swear if this is the real seed of Flower, I'll kill them if the did anything to her._

The only thing left of Silas presence was the dust cloud he left in his trail.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day of the tournament**

 _Today's the day. When the tournament is over, I'll have Flower back. Can't believe it took me two whole years to find her. At least I know it is the genuine Seed of the World Tree I've been looking for. I saw her when they held the opening ceremony a week ago. Parading her around in seed form like some sort of trophy. Those six will rue the day they crossed me._

Over the course of the last month the city started to change. Everywhere the eye can see are decorations for the tournament. They even renovated the old colosseum for the fights and in every street throughout the whole city one can find at least one person talking about the tournament.  
Foodstands on every second corner. Souvenirs stands on every other and don't forget the betting.  
Since the list with the fighters been finished and posted at the colosseum entrance, people started betting on all sort of things. Who wins who loses and such things. The tournament itself attracted all sort of fighters, only humans of course. More than 2000 fighters registered, far more than anticipated but not really a problem for me. While I take part in the fighting the rest of the Troupe  
has decided simply watch me fight and I quote 'One does not simply see a Supreme One fight every day. To not use this opportunity would be heresy.' They have strict orders to not intervene, no matter what happens and to keep up their disguise at all costs.

 _Only 10 more minutes till the first round starts. More than 200 fighters in a battle royal. Who thought that would be a good idea, should drown themself. 16 different group fights and all battle_ _  
_ _royal stile with no holds bared even killing. Those six really outdid themself with this. I'll keep myself in the shadows during the group stage, after that one chance to surrender, or they die. I won't risk Flower for some humans. Toe I might spare Walter if I have to fight him. We'll see._  
 **  
** **''Attention all fighters. Round one of the battle royal will commence in 5 minutes. All fighters in round one please come to the arena. I repeat all...** ''

 _That's my signal. Time to dazzle the crowd._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

'' **All fighters please pay your respect to our glorious gods**.''

More than 200 fighters down on the arena bow or otherwise show their respect to the six 'Gods'  
sitting in their own lounge overseeing the fighting.

'' **On my signal the fight starts. There are no rules for this fight. Winner is the last man standing. Good luck and may the six grant you their favour**.''

A giant gong sounds and the fight starts.

Immediately two warriors start to attack me with their blades. Dodging the claymore I deliver a powerful kick to the head of one then block the sword of the other with my own blade. We struggle  
a bit back and forth before both of us have to disengage to block other fighters attacking us. I finish of one of my attackers with a stab through the heart. Even the mythril blade I use now is to powerful for most of my opponents armour. The best they can offer is a bit of resistance before I cut them down. They're not worth my real weapons. Using the opportunity after killing the last of my attackers I cast **[Shadowmelt]** and slip into the shadows only striking unaware fighters. No one ever  
said I have to fight faire.

The whole arena quickly descended into chaos. Everywhere fighters clash. Some with swords others with magic and let me tell you, when people start to fling magic left and right without a care for collateral damage, things started to get ugly really quick. Corpses of burned or electrocuted fighters lay everywhere.

 _Wow I honestly thought it would take more than one hour to get our numbers below ten fighters. Seems I underestimated some of those mages._

Standing inside the arena are the ten fighters who survived till now. A berserker wielding dual axes with quite the proficiency. A warrior carrying a huge two hander on his shoulder. Two rangers somehow survived as well. Two rouges. A monk. One Mage and two paladins are the ones left standing with me inside the arena. Around us lay the other either unconscious or dead contestants.

All stare at each other but no one moves or says anything. Then as if a signal was given the fighting continues. The warrior gets hit by a volley of arrows from the rangers and goes down. Some sort of truce between then it looks like. The rouges in the meantime start to attack the mage and one of the paladins each by themself. The monk clashes with the berserker. The leftover paladin goes into a defensive stance and keeps away from the fighting.

 **''It looks like we have arrived at the finally clash of this rounds battle royal folks. Who will be left standing when the dust settles? Let's find out in this glorious clash of fighters.''**

 **''And there goes the mage. Dagger to the neck. Ohhh that looks painful.''**

 **''Ah a draw between monk and berserker. Berserker knocked out and the monk unable to continue due to his wounds. To bad, I had such high hopes for the monk.''**

 **''Ouch. Shield to the face and the rouge goes down.''**

 **''Looks like the truce between the rangers broke down. One more bites the dust.''**

 **''Only one paladin one rouge and one ranger left are left down there. Who's going to win? I hope the ranger wins, she's a beauty. Wouldn't mind having dinner with here. He he he.''**

 **''There goes the rouge. An arrow to the knee and a sword to the head. One ugly combo.''**

 **''Come on ranger lady you can do it. Beat this paladin black and blue.''**

 **''And with a devastating rush the nice ranger lady goes down. What a shame folks. But let's not fret lost love but congratulate our win...''**

And with in a fountain of blood the head of the paladin comes. Standing behind the now headless paladin, dripping with blood is Silas. The whole colosseum is deadly quiet.

''Are you not entertained?'' I say rising my hands in a pose. ''I can't hear you. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?''  
And the crowd goes wild from the taunt. One should know that Solitaire knows how to make an entrance.

'' **WOW I can't believe it. With a completely unexpected turn of events Silas the Trickster, who I thought was defeated earlier in the chaos, takes the victory of this fight. Where the hell did he even hide?** ''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

16 battle royals later, about 700 dead fighters and the rest injured.

''Ha I knew it Silas. I knew we would both survive and win our group stage.'' bellows Walter from right next to me. ''You really know how to get the crowd going. How did you do that?''

''I could tell you Walter but then I would have to kill you, you know.''

''And here I thought we were friends.'' Walter says joking. '' By the way have you seen our competition? Looks like we're in quite the fight if we want to get to the finals.''

''Yeah I know. 'Lightning Lance Mira', 'Robin 'the Tower' ' and 'Pyromancer Norman' are the ones I personally know. They are all Orichalcum-Rank, just like us. Don't know much about the others.''

''The others are at least Orichalcum-Rank, if not Adamantite from what I gathered.''

''Then we've got our work cut out for us.''

'' **Attention everyone. The final pairings have just been announced. For all folks interested in the next fights, the listings will be put up near every exit in the next few minutes.** ''

''Well Walter I'll go and see who my opponent's going to be and then relax till my fight. See you in the finals.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

1st Fight Walter vs Robin - Winner Walter

2nd Fight Mira vs Unknown - Winner Mira

3rd Fight Unknown vs Norman - Winner Unknown, Norman dead

4th Fight Unknown vs Unknown - Winner Unknown, Unknown dead

5th Fight Unknown vs Unknown - Winner Unknown

6th Fight Unknown vs Unknown - Winner Unknown

7th Fight Unknown vs Unknown - Winner Unknown

8th Fight Silas vs Berserker Lars

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **8th Fight**

 **Spells/Skills []** **  
** **Martial Arts {}**

Standing in front of me, clad in a fur/leather armour and wielding a two handed battleaxe is 'Berserker' Lars. He's from the Borderlands next to the Beastmen Lands. A warrior who fights day in day out against the beastmen raiding his village. He's trying to win the tournament to get into the scriptures to get revenge I heard.

''Ah finally a worthy opponent. I heard quite a bit about you 'Trickster'. Let's see if your tricks work against steel as well.''

''That's for me to know and for you to find out. But you know you'll have to hit me first.''

'' **Fighters ready? Go.** ''

''RAAAAAAHHHHHH'' with a mighty roar Lars charges at me.

''You know if you want to win this fight you have to hit me no.'' I taunt him dodging his swings.

''STOP moving already and et me cut you down.''

''And where would be the fun in that? Come on try harder. I know you can do it.''

I continue dodging his swings while using toe openings to give him small cuts with my sword.

'RAAAAGGGG. No choice then. I'll just have to use my trump card now. **{Flow Acceleration}** **  
** **{Greater Agility} {Berserker Fury}**.''

Suddenly Lars moves a lot faster than before. Caught unprepared he hits me on the arm, luckily not penetrating my armour. His swings get harder to dodge and his attacks harder to read. After another 20 minutes, Lars landed two more hits one me.

''You know if you keep up like this we'll be here for a few years before you beat me ad I really don't have the time nor the patience for that. So sorry in advance.''

''Huh what are you talking about? I'm clearly winning this...''

 **[Parry] [Counter]**

Blocking the heavy axe and letting it glide useless to the side I twist my sword around his guard, cutting of both hands. Lars drops to the knees screaming, not believing what happened. I turn to the crowd while holding my sword at his neck waiting for their decision of his fate.

''Kill''''Kill''''Kill''''Kill''''Kill''''Kill''

 **[Coup de Grâce]** And with a single strike right through his shoulder into his heart Lars is no more.

8th Fight Silas vs Berserker Lars - Winner Silas, Lars dead

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quarter-finals**

9th Fight Walter vs Mira - Winner Walter

10th Fight Unknown vs Unknown - Winner Unknown, Unknown dead

11th Fight Unknown vs Unknown - Winner Unknown, Unknown dead

12th Fight Quickdraw Leia vs Silas - Winner Silas, Leia alive

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Semifinals** **  
**  
13th Fight Walter vs Unknown - Winner Unknown, Walter heavily wounded

14th Fight 'Thousand Blades' Victor vs Silas - Winner Silas, Unknown dead

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Finals**

15th Fight Eryn 'The Flayer' vs Silas

''Kyhahahaha it's to bad that other guy got out of the ring. I couldn't even get a souvenir from him, other that an ear. Poor me, but maybe I can get something better from you. Don't worry I'll make you scream alright.'' Eryn said with a maniac expression on his face.'' Maybe you'll become my next great piece of art.''

''You do know that Water is my friend and that you won't leave this arena alive.'' My voice comes out in a neutral tone. ''I don't know out of which asylum you escaped but I promise you you won't have to go back. Six feet under is enough for you.

''Kyhaha I like my prey feisty, means they scream more. Come on give me a fight and stimulate my existence boy.''

'' **Ready Fighters? Go.** ''

Eryn draws his stiletto and his fillet knife. ''Come on, come on dan't just stand there or I'll have to come over there. **{Pace of Wind} {Ability Boost} {Greater Abillity Boost} {Flow Acceleration}** and don't forget **{Greater Evasion}**.'' And with near inhuman speed he charges at me. ''Don't worry I'll make sure to draw this fight out. Kyhaha.'' His blade passes right trough my neck and the Illusion fades away.

''You know the people here call me 'The Trickster'. I think you can figure out why on your own.'' I say appearing right behind him. A kick to the head sends him flying away.

''Arg. You'll pay for that. I'll hear your screams before we finish this.''

 **[Illusion — Clones]** all around the arena clones of myself appear. We all speak in union ''You see this fight won't be as easy as you thought.''

 **[Precise Strike]**

Appearing behind him again I cut into his right arm severing the nerves in the arm.

''Aww did somebody lose an arm? Need a hand?'' I vanish again with an **[Illusion]**.

''Stop hiding already and let me cut you. You will scream for me.'' Eryn says while trying to cut down my clones. ''I'll find you and when I do you'll scream for me alright.''

 **Shink** , and another cut appears on his body.  
 **Shink** **  
** **Shink** **  
** **Shink** **  
**  
''Stop hiding already and fight me you coward.'' Eryn screams panting hard from the blood loss.

Another **[Precise Strike]** and his other arm drops useless onto the ground next to him. ''Don't worry Eryn I promised I'll take care of you, didn't I?'' **Shink** ''I'll **take care of you alright**.'' **Shink.**

 **[Illusion — Hellview] [Illusion — Ratswarm]**

'' **Tell me how does it feel slowly dying and knowing that there's a bigger predator than you around and you're not the hunter but the prey?** ''

''K... K... Keep a... aa... away from me you m... monster.'' Eryn screams completely caught up in the illusions I put on him.

'' **Oh but come on we're having a bonding moment here can't you feel it?'' Shink** **  
** **''Tell me Eryn why should I spare you? After all you didn'have any mercy for your victims either.** ''

At his moment Eryn is nothing more than a broken man cowering in the middle of the arena silently sobbing. '' **Don't worry your little head Eryn. Your end is here and were you'll go you're at least save from me.** '' ...'' **For now that is**.'' I whisper in his ear and plunge my blade right into his heart. _So this is the end of Eryn 'the Flayer' serial killer and preferred assassin and interrogator of the Black scripture. Pathetic._

'' **What an awesome battle folks. I proudly present you your new 'Champion of the Six'** **SSSSIIIIILLLLAAASSSS IIIIKKKKKOOOOOLLLL**.''

And the crowd that was completely silent before breaks into cheering.

 **[Call Sigil] ... Click**

 **[** Get ready Sigil, we'll swap places in a few seconds make sure to keep your disguise and keep your defence at maximum when I hit you. **]**

 **[** Understood my Lord. Bring our friend back and good luck with your performance. **]**

 **[Replacement]**

3rd Person P.O.V

Sigil now stands in place of Solitaire in the arena.

'' **Everyone I proudly present the Six Gods**.''

All attention shifts to the tall door opening on the other side of the arena. Out of the gate step the six Gods.

Leading the group is _**Alah Alaf, the God of Life**_ , clad in white robes.A Grimoire hanging from his belt. Behind him comes _**Surshana, the God of Death**_ , clad in black metal armour with a scythe on his back. Next to Surshans is _**Undine, Goddess of Water**_ clad in blue silk clothes with a trident in her hand. _**Gaia, Goddess of Earth**_ , Clad in brown Leather, stands on the other side. Right behind them are _**Ventus, God of Wind**_ clad in green clothes and _**Kasai, God of Fire**_ , clad in bright red armour.

''That was an impressive performance warrior Silas. We we're quite entertained by it.'' Alah Alaf said, sounding pleased.

''Indeed. It's been quite some time since I saw someone quite as skilled as you young warrior.'' Gaia  
says smiling at Sigil.

''But we didn't come here to congratulate you. We're here to present you with your prize and extend an invitation to join our Scripture Unit. We can discuss the matter after dinner in a more comfortable location.''Surshana said. ''As one of the six I declare you officially victor of this  
tournament and grant you the title 'Champion of the Six'. You'll also receive your prize here as well.  
Gaia if you please.'' Surshana says turning to Gaia.

''My pleasure. Dear Champion receive your prize wit hour blessing.'' Gaia says pulling the 'Seed of the World Tree' out of nowhere and handing it so Sigil.

 **BOOOOOMMMMMMM**

Sigil suddenly goes flying and crashes into the arena wall. In his place stands a hooded figure holding the 'Seed of the World Tree' in hand.

'' **So you're the ones who dared to steal from me. Quite bold**.'' the figure says raising his head while putting the 'Seed' into his robes. The crowd goes completely silent. In place of a face there's a smooth bone white mask with eyeholes, blue markings around them and under them. On top on the mask are two blood-red curved horns.

''Who are you? No not important. How dare you interrupt this tournament and hunt our champion?''  
Surshana yells at the stranger.

'' **My name is not important but for your sake you may call me Solitaire the 'Laughing God'.** **You'll do good to remember.''** _Not that they would recognise me now, last time we met I was still using my old epic grade gear._ '' **AS for why I am here. You stole the Seed from me and even dare** **to give it away as a prize in a tournament. If you think I'd let this insult go unpunished then you got something coming for you**. '' Solitaire says with malice in his voice. '' **If you prostate yourself before me now I might consider forgiving you**.''

''YOU DARE. Crashing the Ceremony and even insulting us. You must have a death wish. I'll grant you your wish then.'' Kasai yells charging straight at Solitaire.

'' **Insects like you should know their place**.'' Solitaire says and slams the charging Kasai right into the ground. Putting a foot on his head he says '' **Now that's better. Better remember next time you address your better**.''

''Kasai'' the other five yell and start attacking Solitaire.

'' **I didn't come here to play with mere infants**.''

 **[The Burden of Atlas]** the gravitation in the colosseum rises almost instantly crushing the five charging at Solitaire into the ground. '' **I gave you a chance so bow to me. Now I have to set an example for others to remind them not to cross me. Taking your friends life should be enough**.'' Solitaire announces as he grabs Kasai and holds him into the air. '' **You brought this on yourself when you crossed the Laughing God and stole my property. No hard feelings right?** ''

Solitaire asks with a grin, as he snaps Kasai's neck. **Crack**. _Pathetic. They became weak enough to kill without any effort at all._ The now lifeless body drops to the ground. The surviving five stare at their now dead friend with horror and disbelieve in their eyes.

'' **Take this as a warning next time I won't be so lenient**.'' Solitaire announces and snaps a small hourglass in his hand. _Cashshop for the win._

 **[Super Tier Magic — Kyūbi no Kitsune] [Twilight Ascension]** **  
**  
Solitaire explodes into a cloud of smoke and out of that cloud rises a gigantic nine tailed fox. With a roar that shatters all windows in the city the world suddenly turns into a world of shadows. Like all colour was suddenly sucked out and only white and black remains. The tails start to whip around slamming into the walls and the ground destroying and killing all in their way. Taking a deep breath Solitaire exhales unleashing a storm of destruction into the direction of the imperial palace.

'' **REMEMBER WELL. CROSS ME AGAIN AND I'LL WIPE YOU OUT**.'' and with a mighty leap Solitaire jumps out of the colosseum and vanishes into the shadows somewhere outside the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, the city is still in chaos. The death of one of their six gods hit the people of the Theocracy extremely hard. It will take more than five years for the city to return to somewhat normal again. The surviving five 'Gods' would not leave their palace after the burial of Kasai ever again. Over the course of the next 48 years four of them would die leaving Surshana the only surviving God left. He would later fall to the hands of the 'Eight Greed Kings'. During the next 400  
years Solitaire the 'Laughing God' would appear randomly around the world sometimes watching events unfold other times directly intervening with events. He would later become the bogeyman of the Theocracy. What Solitaire is up to now no one knows but the people whisper that he is just biding his time till he strikes again. The 'Eight Greed Kings' would later fall to their own hands due to their greed pitting them against each other. After their demise the 'Evil Gods' would rise and plunge the world into chaos. They would later be vanquished by the 'Thirteen Heroes'. During those hundred of  
years Solitaire would hide in the shadows. But Silas the 'Champion' would lead the Troupe on a legendary hunt for Solitaire. Till this day the Troupe exists hunting Solitaire. It is rumoured that while the Troupe gains new members after one died in battle some believe that Silas might still lead the Troupe on his hunt for revenge even overcoming death but who knows and while the Troupe cut all ties with the Theocracy after they left on their chase, the people of the Theocracy still remember them and from time to time the Troupe is seen inside the Theocracy borders ding quests for the populace.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **P.O.V Solitaire**

 **Location: Clearing of the Beginning**

Hours after the attack on the colosseum. I finally arrived at the clearing I first came into this world.  
Kyra, Sigil and the rest were already awaiting my arrival.

''My Lord, good to see you unharmed. As you ordered we evacuated a few citizens then left ourself and teleported here. Sigil has received some first aid as requested but your attack didn't hurt him as much as expected.'' Kyra informed me.

''Good job guys. The operation was a success. This performance should have put the fear of 'God' into them.'' I say with a small chuckle. ''But now it is finally time to reunite with our long-lost friend.''

I pocus my magic energies into the 'Seed' in my hand. A short while later the seed starts glowing and floats into the air. Shorty after the light died down, there on the ground laid Flower just as I remembered here. Maybe not exactly as I remembered her, after all Flower didn't have Kitsune tails.

''Uggghh...everything hurts. What happened?'' Flower asks sounding disorientated.

''Hey Flower, remember me?'' I ask puling her up slowly. She's a bit unsteady on her legs most likely due to her long stasis. ''Here drink this potion, it's good for you.''

''Thanks Father.'' Flower says after she drank the potion.

 _ **Error 404. Brain not responding. Restarting... Brain rebooted.**_

''Father?'' I ask confused.

''Yes Solitaire, Father. Mother said that it would require your data to help me get a real body, so she prepared my 'Seedform' to absorb the data you used to wake me up to create a body together with the other data mother left me. So Father...May I call you Father? I'd understand it if you wouldn't want me as your daughter now.'' Flower said sounding scared, sad and confused at the same time. She started to sob shortly after.

''Shhhhh Flower everything is alright. I'd be happy to be your father might take me a bit to get used to having a daughter now, but we'll manage.'' I say while taking her into my arms. ''Everything's going to be alright now.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: Nazarick, 10th floor, Throne room**

''So that's the gist of what happened since I arrived here. If you require more info on what happened after I reunited with Flower, we can discuss that at a later time then not much important stuff happened during those years. But there's something much important Momonga.'' I say pulling Flower to the front right next to me. ''I'd like you to meet my daughter Flower.''


	4. Chapter 4 Ambition and a Nightmare

**Tales of a Trickster** **  
** **-** **  
** **Ark 1** **  
** **The undead King and his Jester** **  
** **-** **  
** **Chapter 4 Ambition and a Nightmare**

 **Last time:**

 **Location: Nazarick, 10th floor, Throne room** **  
**  
''So that's the gist of what happened since I arrived here. If you require more info on what happened after I reunited with Flower, we can discuss that at a later time then not much important stuff happened during those years. But there's something much important Momonga.'' I say pulling Flower to the front right next to me. ''I'd like you to meet my daughter Flower.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Standing next to Solitaire is a young, teenage looking girl. At first glance she appears to be human, but looking closer one can see, that her light brown skin isn't actually normal skin but a tree like bark with such a fine surface, that it actually feels and looks like skin. Flower is about 1.5 metre in hight. Her hair is of a light green colouring, like new leafs on a tree. Her eyes are blue and have an innocent look to them. Someone more familiar with the creatures of Yggdrasil might think that she's a dryad or a treant but her four tails would suggest otherwise.

''Your daughter?'' Momonga asks sounding a bit confused. ''You go on a journey and come back with a daughter. Why am I not surprised?''

''Well we are talking about me after all. I am known after all for taking very enthusiastic walks at night, where a lot of random stuff tends to happen. Sarcasm aside, Flower is my daughter. She was created from the 'Seed' and my own magic energy, so she has not only me as her father but Yggdrasil herself is her mother. Anyway I'd like all of you to welcome her into our family and treat her like you would treat one of my guild mates.'' A heavy aura suddenly presses down on everyone in the room.'' **Hurt her or treat her in any way I don't approve of any I will break you. That is not a threat but a promise**.''

''Calm down Solitaire! I don't think anyone here would dream of hurting her at all.'' Momonga says, sounding quite calm despite the pressure.'' I can see you really care about her and who am I to question you? Listen my Guardians from today on Flower is a member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Treat her with the respect she deserves.'' the pressure slowly lifts from the room.

''My Lord Momonga-sama, us Guardians would never ever in our wildest dreams think about hurting a direct descendant of one of our creators. We would rather kill ourself then commit such heresy.'' Albedo assures Momonga.

''Solitaire-sama, hurting or mistreating Flower-sama would not only betray the trust you placed in us but it would also sully the sacrifice Solitaire-sama brought by arriving before us in this new world to prepare for our arrival.'' Demiurge said.'' That a Supreme One such as you Solitaire-sama would  
sacrifice your place next to our glorious Leader, just to prepare this world for our arrival, shows your dedication to Momonga-sama and us. To sully this great sacrifice you gave by hurting your daughter, would not only shame us for all eternity, but we would betray our creators with such an act as well and I would not be able to look into the eyes of my creator Ulbert Alain Olde-sama ever again for such an atrocity. I would rather die than do so.'' Demiurge said sounding almost afraid of the mere thought of committing such an act.

'' **As. One. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. Who. Are. We. To. Question. Your. Will. Solitaire-sama?** **We. Are. Your. Servants. And. You. Are. Our. Lords. We. Would. Never. Do. Such. An.** **Dishonourable. Thing.** '' says Cocytus, bowing to Momonga and me.

''Thanks Albedo, Demiurge and Cocytus. I had to make sure everyone knew how to treat my daughter, I trust you with my daughters well-being after all, if I'm not around. Do you want to say anything Flower?''

''Yes Father.'' Flower answered. ''Hello everyone, my name is Flower and I'm... how old am I again Father?''

''... You are 548 years old now sweetie, give ore take a few months. About 10 in human years. She ages quite slowly due to her herritage.''

''OK. I'm 548 years old and my father is called Solitaire. I like flowers and fluffy animals. I also like to relax in the sun and listen to father telling me stories. I like the one about how father rescued me from those evil humans that kidnapped me the most. Father is really strong. He helps me to get stronger by training me a few days a week. Training is really hard but father says, that if I train really hard I might gain another tail in a few years. My dream is to be as powerful as father one day. Kyra, one of my father's creations is my best friend. We play together almost every day. She even taught me how to use a rapier.'' Flower tells the gathered Guardians, Pleiades and Momonga without losing her breath.'' My favourite colour is green and I really like it when father braids my hair.

''Hehehe your daughter is a real bundle of joy Solitaire. I like her already.'' Momonga says with a chuckle. He stands up and walks over to Flower then grabs into his inventory pulling out a few pieces of candy and holding them to Flower. ''Here Flower a small present for you. Let me be the first one to welcome you to Nazarick and your new extended family.''

''Thanks Uncle Momo. Father told me a lot about you. He says you are one of his best friends. Want to be my friend as well?'' Flower asks him innocently. Solitaire just chuckles at his daughters antics.

''Yes I'd really like to be your friend and I believe the Guardians would like to be friends with you as well.''

''Yay more friends. Father can I play with my new friends now?''

''Hehe calm down Flower they won't run away. We are finally home, so you'll have all the time you want to play with them. Of course only if you don't disturb them of prevent them from doing their jobs. They are very important people here in Nazarick after all.''

''OK father I promise I won't disturb them.'' Flower says and runs over to Aura and Mare starting a conversation with the two dark elves, Cocytus and Shalltear join the conversation as well.

''So Momonga. Now that Flower is a bit distracted, let's talk about the more serious stuff I found out. Would you mind taking this conversation in your chambers?''

''No problem Solitaire. We can go there now. I'll have the Guardians take care of Flower while we talk.''

''He Flower, your uncle and me are going to talk a bit longer. Why don't you let the Guardians show you around Nazarick while I talk with Momonga. I'll come and get you after I finished talking, and we can go eat dinner together OK I promise?''

''OK Father. But don't forget that you promised to eat dinner together with me then or I'll have to tell Kyra and Sigil that you didn't keep your promise.'' Flower tells me with a stern voice.'' That means no performance training for you if you break the promise.''

'' **NOOOOOOOOOO**. Anything but my training Flower. You know how I like to try out new pieces and how could I do that without training?''

''Then you better not forget to get me for dinner.''

''K... meanie. Let's go Momonga before my daughter gets a worse idea for punishment.'' Using the 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' Momonga and me teleport to his chambers.

''You are whipped my friend. Whipped I say.''

''Shut up Momonga. You don't know how terrifying my daughter can be if you cross her. She got that from me. Anyway now that we are alone let's talk about the mater at hand. New bodies. New world. New rules and what plans do we have for the future.'' I tell him in a serious voice.

''Yes you are correct Sol. So tell me my friend has it really been more than 500 years for you in this world?''

''550 years to be exact. It was quite a shock for me in the beginning. Getting used to a new world, new rules and not to forget a new body. That was one hell of a trip I tell you but I had my friends with me and my daughter so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.''

''I can't imagine what I would have done in your place. But onto more important matters. Tell me what did you learn during your time here and how come you found us only a day after we arrived?''

''Now there is the guild master I remember. Now let me tell you what I learned...''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in the throne room with Flower and the guardians.

''Flower-sama your father is a really important person to us as one of our creators. As such we Guardians promise to take good care of you.'' Albedo tells Flower ''...so since your father Lord Solitaire-sama already has you as a daughter do you think he might approve of me being together with my beloved Momonga-sama and help me get my beloved Momonga-sama to finally love me?''

''I don't know but I can ask Father together with you. He really likes me and when I ask him really nice, he almost always says yes to me.''

''Thank you for your help Flower-sama.''

''I'd like everyone present to listen to me for a bit.'' Demiurge says sounding serious.'' You all remember our talk from yesterday after Lord Momonga-sama left us in the colosseum. You remember that we talked about Lord Momonga-sama being the only one of the Supreme Beings to stay behind with us correct. I must say I am terribly ashamed of myself that I even dared to think Lord Solitaire-sama might have abandoned us as well.'' Demiurge said his body language showing just how much this is taking from him.'' To think we questioned Lord Solitaire-sama's motives, who sacrificed himself to arrive long before us in this world, not only to gather Intel for Lord Momonga-sama but to prepare this world for our arrival, we should really feel ashamed of ourself. Because of this I suggest we not only strife to serve the Supreme Ones even better but that we, the guardians show Lord Solitaire-sama this evening at dinner our loyalty and pledge ourself to him and Lord Momonga-sama once again to show them that they can trust us to repay the kindness and loyalty they showed us by staying behind for us. I believe all guardians can agree to this.''

'' **As. Expected. The. Foresight. Of. Our. Masters. Is. Not. Something. We. Can. Understand.** **Ourself. I. Agree. With. Demiurge. We. Should. Pay. Our. Respect. To. Solitaire-sama. As. Well.** '' Cocytus said

''D... Do you think that Solitaire-sama m...might be angry with us f...for doubting him?'' Mare asks with a shaky voice.

''If you doubted my father, I suggest you ask him for forgiveness. Father always says that a person deserves a second chance if they regret what they have done.'' Flower says to the guardians.

''Thank you for your kind words Flower-sama. Your words lift the weight from my heart.'' Albedo says.'' To think that we questioned a Supreme Being. How foolish we were. How could we even understand the ways of our creators. They are after all Supreme Beings, and we are just their creations, their ways and thoughts are not something we could hope to understand.''

''I believe that the Supreme Ones might have plans for this world. After all why would Lord Solitaire-sama chose to arrive in this world before us and prepare for our arrival if not to further help those plans along?'' Demiurge says.

''What might those plans be?'' Shalltear asks.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time back in Momonga's chambers.

''So you say that Players have arrived in this world before us?''

''Yes, as I said before I found not only prove of such occurrences in documents but I met those players. The first Players to arrive here were the ones form 'The Elemental Brigade' I told you about. One of them I killed as an example for the humans not to mess with me. The other ones died either of old age or were killed by the 'Eight Greed Kings', who were also Players. They all died when they fought against each other because of their greed or so the people believe. Hehehe. I would know better. It was me after all who played them against each other and got them to kill themself. No hard feelings from me there. They were a bunch of greedy bastards. Helped the humans but not the demi-humans and beastmen. Other than those, there were the 'Thirteen Heroes', who fought against the 'Evil Gods'. I remember that they had a few Players as well, I was part of their group after all. Other than that, there were a few Players who arrived over the years. All died either because of old age or because they got themself killed. I might have had a hand in those killings but who knows.''

''You became quite bloodthirsty since you arrived here Sol. Tell me should I consider you a danger to Nazarick?''

'' **I will ignore that statement for your sake Momonga**. You should know I am a Nogitsune after all. I can be quite cruel if I have to be but only to my enemies. Family comes before all and Ainz Ooal Gown is my family. That makes you family as well. Blame my racial look on things if you want but I regret nothing I did here for the sake of family. You only arrived here yesterday so you couldn't understand the dilemma our new bodies bring with them. Look at me for example. You know me as a cheerful, fun-loving fellow, at least I hope you do. Hehe. But since I arrived here I felt the influence my race gave me. As a Kitsune I am neither a saint nor a devil. I'm a trickster and jester. But I am also a Nogitsune and a Tenko after all. And those two give me a bit of a different look on things. As a Nogitsune I can be quite selfish and cruel and as a Tenko I am an immortal thousand of years old deity. I might not consider myself a god but comparing myself to other mortals is like comparing an ant to a giant. I know looks a bit bleak but that is who I am now. A cumulation of my old self and my new one. Playful Trickster and cruel Fighter in one. I know, I know. It is a lot to take in but you will find out that the same applies to you as well. Racial lore for the win...'' Solitaire explains to Momonga, clearly not happy with things but accepting that he can't change them either.

''So in other words we are your human selves inside our avatars and are influenced by our racial traits and lore. I think I understand what you wanted to say. I felt my emotions getting suppressed when they reach e certain hight.''

''Exactly. That's what I was talking about. And if I remember correct you might find yourself a bit indifferent about how you'll treat living beings as long as they are not part of our family. I found myself quite found of my small family and now of my bigger one. And I know that I would destroy everything in my way to keep them safe. It is just who we are now. We can't really do anything else than accept who we are now. But enough about this depressing topic back to us Players as a whole. I found out that depending on our basic race type we can grow stronger or not.''

''And what is that supposed to mean?''

''Just let me finish my explanation and you'll .''

''And here I was afraid you changed into someone I wouldn't recognise, when you are the same old Solitaire I remember. Always joking around and trying to get on people's nerves.'' Momonga chuckles.

''Ha ha... very funny. Now back on the topic. What was I about to say...?''  
Momonga throws a paper ball at Solitaire's head.

''Payers here follow certain rules that allow them to become stronger and other rules dictate how long that takes. For Players that poses the human race type that means they can learn the so called 'Martial Arts', skills quite similar to our own skills but different because those'Martial Arts' don't follow a ranking system. Those 'Martial Arts' are also the only way for human Players to get stronger other than simple training. But human Players face certain problems. For once, they grow older and simply die at a certain point die to old age, no way around that. They also can't change their race to become demi-human or heteromorph like us. Heteromorphic Players like us are a bit different compared to human Players here. It is near impossible to learn one 'Martia Art' for us, let alone multiple. When facing 'Martial Arts', we have to expect a lot of trouble. Blocking unlockable attacks. Surviving death blows and stuff like that is possible with 'Martial Arts'. Now you might as yourself 'But Solitaire if we can't learn 'Martial Arts', then how are we supposed to fight human Players? Good Question and the answer is that we simply fight them like we would in Yggdrasil. WE can't do anything against 'Martial Arts' so why bother? Cause here comes the other side of the medal. While human Players have 'Martial Arts', we heteromorph Players have our Race. Take myself for example Momonga. I'm a Kitsune, a Tenko even and our lore states that we grow more powerful the more tails we posses and the older we get. To even become a Tenko, a Kitsune needs to posses nine tails and has to be at least 1000 years old. Now here in this world we grow stronger simply by getting older. Using my lore and the time I spent in this world already I am currently over 2000 years old since my avatar was 1500 years old in Yggdrasil. And you are an Elder Lich, an Overlord even. So wanna take an educated guess at just how powerful we really are? This is the reason I could simply snap the neck of Kasai when I fought them for the first time.''

Momonga stays quiet for a few minutes most likely going over all the information he just heard.

''So Solitaire, you are telling me, that human Players are essentially 'Early Game Champs' while heteromorphic Players like us are 'Late Game Champs'?''

''Yep that's the gist of it. And concerning other non-human Players, I made sure that none of those that arrived could become a thread to my family. Since no other members of Ainz Ooal Gown were amongst those Players that arrived, I either killed all who could become a threat to us in the future or let those who were non immortal races like dark elves and such live. I only ever killed two heteromorph Players, but they were on bad terms with our guild anyway, so I don't feel really sorry about their untimely demise. And considering the fact that Players only have the chance to arrive in this world every 100 years due to the barrier around the world growing weak during that time, I don't think I'll have to kill anyone else as long as they don't oppose us when they arrive here. There are likely no other players except from our guild who would be older than us at the time of their arrival and as such maybe more powerful than us, so that problem is most likely solved. If we consider that I'm more than 2000 years old already and as such already a lot more powerful than a normal Lv100 Player, then there shouldn't be anyone who could match my or our combined strength.''

''All things considered you are right. I remember almost all the lore of all the different races and subtypes in Yggdrasil and how old they are supposed to be and considering that age for heteromorphic Players equals might here there are none that could reach your age Sol. Even I, as an Overlord am only a bit over 1000 years old at least lore wise.''

''That's what I meant. But more importantly Momonga, there might be a chance that our guild mates might arrive in this world. I found out after talking with other Players, that some of them arrived here from a time long before the shutdown was announced. From those reports I came to the conclusion that a Player could arrive in this world from anytime from the launch till the shutdown of Yggdrasil. And considering that Yggdrasil told me that she was saved by adventurers after I left, I believe that Yggdrasil 2 was released, and we might find Players from there arriving here as well. Because of those facts, I have hope that we might find our friends in this world again someday.''

''That would be really great if we would meet our friends here again. So Sol tell me how did you actually find me as fast as you did?''

''Oh that was actually quite easy. After I found out that Players could arrive in this world, I together with Sigil found a way to read the so called 'Wild Magic' energy this place has to find and locate new Players arriving in this world. We can tell up to three days prior to the arrival of new Players, exactly how many Players there are and where they will arrive in this world. The rest is simple. If they are human Players, ignore them. Heteromorph Players, kill the immortals, those who can't die of old age, if necessary and ignore the mortal ones.''

''I have to say I'm impressed. Looks like you really used your time here for more than just pranks.''

''Haha very funny Bones. Now I think we talked about everything important for now, so tell me what exactly was Mare doing outside of Nazarick when I arrived? Looked like he was creating hills, am I right?''

''Yes, I asked Mare to create dummy hills and cover the was of Nazarick to hide us from the outside. Can't have people know our location that fast right. Well since we are already talking about Mare, want to join me outside to check on his progress? I need to get out of here for once''

''Sneaking outside without telling. My. My. It looks like my influence has finally reached you after all.''

''Laugh it up Furball. It was really depressing in here with all the responsibility on my shoulders.''

Momonga conjures a black set of armour for him to wear.

''Think this will be enough to fool the others? How about changing your appearance as well?''

''Who knows, just try it. We'll go from there and I think I'm just fine the way I am.''

We both teleport to the first floor near the stairs leading to the surface area of Nazarick. Walking up the stairs we come face to face with three demons, the 'Evil Lords' of 'Greed','Envy' and 'Wrath'.

''My Lords, what can we do for you? The 'Evil Lords' are at your command'' they say bowing to us.

''Told you so, we can't really hide from them some sort of aura we have, that tells them who we are. Believe me I tried before.'' I whisper to Momonga.

''Could have told me that before.'' He whispers back.'' You may call me 'Dark Warrior' for now.

''As... You wish 'Dark Warrior'-sama.''

''My Lords what are you doing outside without any guards?'' Demiurge asks stepping out from behind the demons.'' You shouldn't leave without someone to protect you.''

''Calm down Demiurge, 'Dark Warrior' and myself just wanted to get out and have a look around. Not like we need a guard with me around but I appreciate your concern.'' I tell Demiurge trying to calm him down a bit.

''Ah I see my Lords, so that was your plan. Please permit me to accompany you for now. It would help to calm me and the other guardians down if you had at east one guard with you.''

''That would be acceptable Demiurge follow us then.'' **[Fly]**. Momonga tells him and lifts of the ground flying up into the sky.

''You heard the man.'' **[Fly]** and with that I fly after Momonga up into the sky. Momonga stops after a few hundred metres into the air just above cloud level.

''This is beautiful... No beautiful can't start to describe it. What would 'Blue-Planet'-san say if he could see this?'' Momonga asks captured by the beautiful night sky before us.

''Well considering the fact that 'Blue' was a nature lover and our old world was polluted beyond saving, I'd say he'd have a naturegasm and would currently be falling down, overwhelmed by the mere sight before us.''

Hearing wings flapping behind us I turn around, seeing Demiurge in his real demon from, which looked like a humanoid toad with tail and wings, arriving behind us.

''To think one could see so far just by the light of the moon and stars... Hard to believe this world is so beautiful, right Solitaire?''

''Yeah just like a chest of jewels. 'Blue' would have loved it.''

''Perhaps it is my Lords. I believe the beauty of this world exists to adorn you, my lords.''

After a minute Momonga finally answers. ''Perhaps this beauty exists for us. Maybe to claim this chest that belongs to nobody else is what I came here for.''Momonga says while reaching out with his hand looking like he reaches for the stars.

''I think this chest isn't meant for us but to take but to adorn Nazarick for ourself and our friends from Ainz Ooal Gown. What do you think Momonga?'' I ask after hearing his statement.

''... What a moving statement. If is your wish, then by your command, I shall lead Nazarick's forces to claim this chest of jewels. I, Demiurge would like nothing more than to present this chest of jewels to my lords and masters, Momonga-sama and Solitaire-sama.'' Demiurge says reverently.

Momonga chuckles next to me.

''We don't know enough about this world jet to do something like this. So I say your idea is foolish for now but conquering this world might be quite interesting.'' Momonga states chuckling to himself again.

''We arrived in a new world with new possibilities and things to discover. Yeah why not. Conquering the world. That would indeed be quite interesting.'' I tell him.'' To show this whole world the glory of Ainz Ooal Gown.''

Unknown to us, Demiurge who flies behind us has a huge smile on his face.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Below us, a wave over a hundred meters across was moving along the land as though it were the sea. Little ripples rose from the surface of the plains, slowly heading in the same direction as they fused together, finally becoming small hillocks as they approached Nazarick.

The gigantic pile of dirt shattered against the sturdy walls of Nazarick, like waves crashing against the shore.

''That's the druid's **[Earth Surge]** right? That's Mare for you alright. It seems camouflaging the walls is an easy task for him.''

''Indeed. Mare has also recruited several golems and undead — who are tireless — to help. However, their progress is slow and hardly ideal. In addition, some gaps will be left after moving the earth, which will need to be filled with plants. That will only increase his workload further.'' Demiurge answers me.

''Looks like your plans are coming along just fine Momonga.'' I say looking over to Momonga.

''Looks like it. Now the only question is if he is discovered while doing his job or not.''

''Hey Demiurge, I'd like to talk to you and Albedo after we're finished here. I have a few plans concerning our security network I'd like to discuss with the both of you.''

''Understood Lord Solitaire. If I might ask about what you are planning to do next my Lords?''

''He Momonga, I'd say considering a job well done we should give Mare our thanks and give him a reward. How about it?''

''That sounds like a plan to me.''

A smile appeared on Demiurge's face. It was a gentle look that seemed completely out of place on a devil's face.

''I believe your thanks will be the finest reward he can receive, my Lords… my deepest apologies, I suddenly remembered something I have to do. As for Mare…''

''No problem Demiurge, you are excused.'' I tell him.

''Thank you very much my Lord.'' Demiurge flies away after I dismissed him.

''Now let's talk to Mare.'' We fly down near Mare. It seems that he spotted us and starts to run over to us.

''M...Momonga-sama. S...Solitaire-sama, welcome.'' Mare stutters.

''Mm… Mare, there is no need to be nervous. Take your time and go slowly. If you're not used to it, you can also dispense with the polite language… though only when we're in private, of course. That OK with you Solitaire?''

''No problem for me.''

''I, I can't do that, how could I not speak respectfully to a Supreme Being… actually, Nee-chan shouldn't be doing that too. It, it's terribly rude...''

''Now, now don't worry Mare. If Momonga and myself say it's OK, It's OK.''

''Y-Yes! ... Al-Although, may I ask why you came here, Momonga-sama, Solitaire-sama? Did I make a mistake…?''

''Of course not Mare. In fact Solitaire and me came here to to praise you for a job well done.''  
Momonga tells Mare trying to calm him down. Mare nods furiously.

''The job you do here is very important, which is why, Mare, I wanted to let you know how satisfied I am that you have carried out your task. In addition, I want to tell you how relieved I am that you were the one handling this matter.''

''And because you did such a good job Momonga and myself came her to reward you for your hard work.''

''How, how could I accept such a thing? I was simply doing my duty!'' Mare says looking disturbed.

''You deserve a reward for your good performance. It's only natural for us to reward you in this situation.'' Momonga counters.

''It, it's not like that! We exist to give our all for the Supreme Beings, so working hard is only to be expected!''

This back and forth goes on for a while, and the two of them could not meet in the middle. Getting feed up I intervene.

''Then, how about this. In exchange for this reward, continue your loyal service to us. That should do it, no?'' I ask Mare trying to get him to agree.

''Is, is that really all right?'' Mare asks uncertain. I pull out a spare 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

''So-Solitaire-sama… you've taken the wrong thing out!''

''No I...''

''—It can't be right! That's the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, a treasure which only the Supreme Beings possess! I can't accept a reward like that.''

I was shocked at how the unexpected reward was making Mare tremble. _How come he reacts so extreme to the ring? It is just a ring._

''Calm down, Mare.'' Momonga orders Mare.

''I, I can't! How could I accept a valuable ring that only the Supreme Beings should possess...''

''Calm down, Mare. Teleportation is blocked in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and that generates all kinds of inconveniences.'' After hearing this, Mare slowly regains his composure.

''Our hope is that during an enemy attack, the Guardians will command their respective Floor's forces. At the same time it would be quite sad if a Guardian was unable to move around freely due to the teleportation block. Therefore, we give this ring to you.'' Momonga tells him.

''Mare, I am pleased with your loyalty. At the same time, I understand your reluctance as an NPC to accept this ring which symbolizes us. However, if you truly understand our intentions, you will accept our orders and this ring with them.'' I say to Mare trying to get him to accept the ring.

''But, but, why me… shouldn't everyone else have gotten one too...?''

''We had intended to give the others these rings; however you are the first. This is because we are pleased with your work. If I gave this to someone who did no work, then this ring would have no meaning. Or do you intend to devalue this ring?'' I ask him.

''No, no, of course not!'' Mare quickly answers.

''Then take it, Mare. Accepting this ring and continue working hard for Nazarick and the both of us.'' Finally, Mare reaches out his hand and slowly accepted the ring.

As Mare put on the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, it immediately changed its dimensions to fit Mare's slender fingers. He could not help but stare at the ring on his finger. Then he turned to us and bowed deeply.

''Momonga-sama, Solitaire-sama, th-thank you for this great gift... I promise that from today onward I will work harder, so I do not disappoint you!''

''Then, we'll trust you with it, Mare.''

''Yes!'' a determined Mare answers. Then a questioning look appears on his face.

''Ah, excuse me, Momonga-sama… but why are you dressed like that?''

''... Ah, about that…'' _Finally, someone asks._

''That is quite simple, Mare.'' Albedo's voice suddenly comes from behind us. Turning around I spot Albedo coming towards us, followed by Demiurge.

''Momonga-sama wore this armour and concealed his identity because he did not wish to disturb the others at work.''

''When Momonga-sama approaches, it is only natural for everyone to stop whatever they are doing and bow to him. However, Momonga-sama did not wish to interrupt anyone. Thus, he disguised himself as Dark Warrior-sama so the others would not cease in their labours to pay him his due respect. Am I correct, Momonga-sama?''

 _Wow even Albedo is good at reading something from nothing, but that's bullsh*t he just wanted some time for himself._

''As, as expected of you Albedo, you understood my true intentions.'' ... _Really? Momonga the Lord_ _  
_ _of B.S._

''It is only natural, as the Guardian Overseer. No, even if I were not the Guardian Overseer, I am confident that I could read your heart, Momonga-sama.''

''A... Ah so that's the reason...'' Mare says with a look of realisation.

I see Albedo's gace focusing in on the ring, her face taking on quite an ugly look. Then it's gone just as fast as it arrived. _Ohoho now that's interesting._

''Speaking of which, why did you come here, Albedo?'' Momonga asks her.

''I heard Demiurge say you would be here, so I wished to greet you, Momonga-sama, Solitaire-sama. However, I apologize for making you see me in this filthy state.''

 _Filthy? Granted, there is dust on her clothes, but that does not lessen her beauty at all._ _  
_  
''Certainly not, Albedo. Your radiance could never be diminished by something as insignificant as dirt. That said, I feel a little uncomfortable about making a beautiful maiden like yourself run around. However, since this is an emergency, I must ask you to continue working for Nazarick for

the time being. I apologize for that.'' Momonga tells her. _I'd look out for what exactly I tell her if I were you Momonga..._

''I can endure any hardship as long as it's for your sake, Momonga-sama!'' Albedo tells him with  
a bit of a crazy look.

''I am grateful for your loyalty. Ah, yes… Albedo, I have something to give you.''

''... What might that something be?'' _oh oh that won't go well. Just what are you thinking Bones?_

As Albedo lowered her head and calmly replied, Momonga brings out a 'Ring of Ainz of Ooal Gown'.

You will need this item in your position as the Guardian Overseer.''

''... Thank you very much.''

 _Albedo's mouth is twitching, and she is desperately trying not to let her expression change. Her wings are shuddering most likely because she is trying her best not to spread them. The hand which took the ring had clenched up and then it opened up, trembling mightily. Even an idiot could see her excitement._ _ **HOOK, LINE AND SINKER. Now that's pranking material right there.**_ _  
_  
''Continue your loyal service, As for Demiurge… some other time.''

''I understand, Momonga-sama, Solitaire-sama, I shall continue working hard in future to prove myself worthy of such a mighty ring.''

''Is that so? Then, I have abandoned the tasks that I must take care of. I'd best return to the Ninth Floor before I get scolded.'' Albedo and Demiurge bow to us and Momonga teleports away, leaving me to the aftermath that he just unleashed.

'' **ALL RIGHT!** '' Albedo screams.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''You know I'm still here, right Albedo?'' I ask her knowing exactly on what mine I just stepped.

''Ah... Ah...Solitaire-sama...'' Albedo goes red.'' I was just... I was just expressing my happiness about the gift from Momonga-sama and you.'' Albedo tries to explain her outcry failing miserably.

''It's alright Albedo. I know exactly why you did what you just did. No need to hide it.''

''Solitaire-sama, I don't know what you are talking about.'' Albedo tells me nervously.

''Of course not, Albedo, of course not. **Please don't try to fool me here**. I am well aware of your crush on Momonga. No need to hide it.'' _Now onto the Coup de Grâce. Not that I have any problem with her romancing Momonga._ ''If you'd have asked me of my opinion on you getting together with Momonga, you would have known that I don't see any problem with it at all. In fact, I think Momonga should have a ''wife'' _Handsigns_ or ''girlfriend'' _Handsigns_ it would certainly help him. He has to relax at one point after all and what would be better than spending time with a lover?''

Hope fills Albedo's eyes and her nervousness from before fades away. ''Really, Solitaire-sama? You'd approve of me being together with Momonga-sama?'' _Again HOOK, LINE and SINKER. Man I should become a professional matchmaker._

''Yes Albedo, I approve. But you have to remember Momonga is the one who has to say yes after all, no Mather if I approve or not. A small tip from me. Try to get him to open up to you a bit more but don't push to hard, that might scare him away from a relationship. Be there for him if he needs you but give him space if he needs it and I can see you and him getting together in the future. Remember don't rush it but show determination and don't let go of your goal. If I see or hear that he considers your request I'm willing to help you any way I can.''

Albedo rushes to me and grabs my hands.

''Thank you so much Solitaire-sama. You don't know who much your support means to me.'' Albedo tells me with a bit of a crazy look on her face.

''No problem Albedo, no problem at all. Now if you all would excuse me I have to find my daughter and eat dinner with her. Ah before I forget Albedo, Demiurge meet me after dinner to discuss the new security measures with me OK. Until then Albedo, Demiurge, Mare.'' I lift my hand waving at them and teleport away into Nazarick I have my daughter to find after all.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next day, 10th floor, one of the many rooms**

Momonga sits at the table trying out the 'Mirror of Remote Viewing'. Behind him stands Sebas Tian, his butler. The door of the room opens and Solitaire walks in drinking coffee.

''Ah there you are Momonga. I was looking for you... is that the 'Mirror of Remote Viewing'?''

''Yes it is Solitaire. I finally found it after looking for it the entire morning.'' Momonga tells me. ''But I'm having some problems getting it to work.'' he says while waving his arms around trying to get the mirror to work.

''Ah it's a bit complicated to get this thing to work. Here let me show you.'' I say to him and stand next to him pulling to mirror to me. ''Here you have to do it like this or like this.'' I show him how to use the mirror. He takes the mirror back and moves his hands around, this time the mirror does what he wants it to do.

''Good job, my Lord. Your servant stands in awe of your prowess'' Sebas tells him after Momonga finally manages to find a village with the mirror. _Wow sarcasm much?_

''What's that? Are they holding a festival?'' Momonga asks after viewing a few humans running around.

''Try less festival and more massacre. That is 'Carne-Vilage', a village not so far away from here. It borders on the 'Great Forrest of Tomb'. And those are knights from the neighbouring kingdom. Just what are they doing there. Those villagers can't do anything against them.''

'' So what should we do now Solitaire? Should we help them or ignore what's happening?'' he asks me, not sounding overly interested in the lives of the villagers.

''Well considering that I didn't interact much with the world in the last 150 years, we could save them and use the opportunity to get some Intel on the ongoings of the world. And we all know Touch-Me would be disappointed in us if we wouldn't help. 'Saving someone in trouble is common sense''' I quote Touch-Me

''Right you are, Solitaire. Sebas, put Nazarick on maximum alert. I will go first, and you will tell Albedo, who is standing by next door, to follow me after fully equipping herself. However, I forbid her to bring Ginnungagap. After that, prepare support units. Something might happen which results in my inability to retreat. Therefore, the units sent to the village should be adept at stealth or have the ability to go invisible.''

Before Sebas can say anything I say ''Don't worry Sebas, I'll go with him. There won't be any need for you to join in as well.'' I say to Sebas and put one of my old 'Jester Mask's on.

The image in the mirror changed after another wave of Momonga's hand and now it showed a girl sending a knight flying with a punch. The girl was leading an even younger girl as they ran away. _Most likely sisters_. Next to me Momonga pulls out the 'Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

Just as the girl planned to flee, she was slashed in the back. Since time was tight, Momonga swiftly incanted the spell. **[Gate]**. ''Let's go Solitaire.'' and with that we walk through the spell. In an instant we appear at the other side of the 'Gate'.

In front of us are the two girls on the ground with a knight right next to them. A bit further away stands another knight.

 **[Grasp Heart]** Momonga holds out his hand like he was grasping someone heart and squeezes. The Knight in front of us drops dead.

''I see… so it's not just my body, but my mind that's no longer human. So that was, what you were talking about earlier.'' Momonga tells me.

''So you dare chase some weak girls, but toe moment you stand in front of a predator you cower.'' I say to the remaining knight, who's shaking inside his armour. He then turns around and tries to run away. **[Blade Throw]** with a flick of my wrist I hold two daggers in my left hand and trough them hard at the knights neck. He drops dead as well. '' **Pathetic** , he died so easily.''

Momonga looked at the dead knight. **[Create Mind Tier Undead, Death Knight].** Suddenly a black crowd appeared and headed straight for the dead knight on the ground. It surrounded the knight and then started to seep into the skin. The body of the knight then started to stand up and grow. Black, spicked armour started to grow from the fog cloud and the body grew to over 2 metres in height. A tower shield and great sword in hand, the 'Death Knight' stood in front of us. The girls behind us screamed at the sight of the undead knight.

''Exterminate all knights attacking the village'' Momonga ordered the knight, who let out a mighty roar and the ran away into the village.

''OK that's new.'' I said after witnessing the creation of the knight.

''It ran off… to think a shield would abandon the person it was supposed to protect. Then again, I did tell it to do so.''

Behind us a person stepped out of the 'Gate'

A person clad in a suit of full-body black plate armour stood before now before us.

That suit of armour looked like a demon. It was covered in spikes and did not expose the slightest bit of flesh. Its clawed gauntlets grasped a black kite shield in one hand and a bardiche that radiated a sickly green glow in the other. A blood-red cape blew in the wind, while the doublet beneath was also the carmine of fresh blood.

"The preparations took some time. I apologize for my late arrival," Albedo's melodic voice spoke from beneath the horned helmet.

''Nah. You are just in time.'' I told Albedo. ''And before you go on and terrorise the village, we are here to save them and not kill them.'' I said to Albedo, who was readying herself to attack the girls.

''You look like you are hurt.'' I say turning around, looking at the girls on the ground. The elder one had a huge gash on her back, most likely from a sword. ''Here drink this.'' I tell her holding a 'Minor Healing Potion' to her.

''I... I'll drink it, just spare my little sister.'' She told us looking completely terrified of us. _God damn it Momonga. Couldn't you have used a mask like myself._

''Nee-chan...'' the smaller one cried.

Albedo looked ready to kill them for refusing the potion.

''To think you lowly lifeforms would refuse Solitaire-sama's kindness after he and Momonga-sama saved you. You deserve to die a thousand deaths for such insolence.''

''Stop it Albedo.'' Momonga tells her. ''There is a time and place for such actions, so lower your weapon.''

That seemed to pacify Albedo, who in turn lowered her bardiche.

''That is a healing potion. Drink it. It will help you.''

The elder sister grabs the potion with shaking hands and drinks it. Disbelieve is written across her face. ''The... pain, it's gone.''

The sisters embrace each other happily.

''Do you know what magic is?'' Momonga asks them.

''Y... Yes, there is an alchemist, who visits the village, a friend of mine, who knows how to use magic.''

''That makes things easier. I am a magic caster.'' Momonga informs them, then cast his spells.

 **[Anti-Life Cocoon]**

 **[Wall of Protection From Arrows]**

A dome of light, roughly three meters in radius, surrounded the sisters. The second spell was not visible to the naked eye, but there was a subtle change in the air. He had originally planned to use an anti-magic spell as well, but he did not know what sort of magic existed in this world, so he did not do so for the time being. If the enemy had magic casters, then that was just their bad luck.

''I have cast a defensive spell that keeps living creatures from coming near you, as well as a spell that weakens the effectiveness of shooting attacks. As long as you stay here, you should be safe. Ah, just in case, I will give you these as well.''

After calmly explaining the effects of the magic to the two dumbfounded sisters, Momonga withdrew a pair of unremarkable-looking horns. Apparently, the magic did not obstruct them, since they sailed straight through the forcefield as Momonga tossed them to the sisters' side.

''These are called the Horns of the Goblin General. If you blow them, Goblins — in other words, small monsters — will appear. Order them to protect you.''

''Thanks for saving us. It might be rude of us but please save our parents.'' The older one asks.

''If they are still alive, we will rescue them.'' I answer their request.

''Th... Thank you. A...and might we know the names of our saviours?''

Momonga seems to contemplate his answer for a bit, then tells them with a resolute voice.  
''… Remember my name well. I am Ainz Ooal Gown.'' _Didn't expect that one. Might as well roll with it._

''And I am known as Solitaire, Jester extraordinaire.'' I tell them with a bow.  
 **[Message — Momonga/Ainz]**

 **[** Bold move guild master. I approve. **]**

 **[** Thanks, I thought it would be the best to spread the name so our friends know it is us when they arrive in this world. **]**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Village square** **  
**  
The death knight had slaughtered most of the attacking knights. Some were still around struggling to survive the death knights attacks. That's when we arrived in the square via [Fly] spell.

''Death Knight, that is enough. Gentlemen my name is Ainz Ooal Gown. Throw down your weapons and I guarantee your lives will be spared. Of course if you rather fight...'' The knights threw their weapons to the ground as fast as they could.

''... You seem quite tired. Although, don't you think your heads are held a bit too high before the master of the Death Knight?''

The knights immediately prostrated themselves before him without a single sound.

 _They do not look like vassals before their lord so much as convicts awaiting execution._  
''… I will permit you to leave with your lives. In exchange, tell your master, your owner, this.''

Ainz used the effects of the [Fly] spell to move near one of the knights, and then he removed his helmet with the hand that was not holding the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. He noted the man's exhausted eyes, and their gazes met through the mask.

''Do not make trouble around here. If you make a disturbance here, I will slay you with the rest of your country.''

''Get lost. And tell this to your master.'' _Damn Momo... no Ainz knows how to make a scene. I might need to get some tips from him after all._

 **XXXXXXXXXX** **  
**  
Some much-needed talks and gathering Intel later, Ainz and myself found ourself back in the village square.

''I can understand that you are reluctant to use the 'Wand of Resurrection' here. Who knows who might have heard of this 'miracle' then and came to investigate. It would have b... Village chief what seems to be wrong?'' I asked the chief who came to us as fast as he could.

''I am terribly sorry to disturb you my Lords, but there are mounted people, who appear to be knights approaching the village.''

''I see...''

The Chief and the other nearby citizens looked at Ainz, worried expressions on their faces. I saw this as well and to prevent a panic I told them.

''Leave it to us. Gather all the survivors into the Village Chief's house right now. The Chief and us will remain here.''

A bell rang, and the villagers gathered. The Death Knight took up a position near the Chief's house, while Albedo remained behind him, awaiting orders.

In order to dispel the Chief's unease, Ainz cheerfully said ''Please be at ease. We will make an exception this time and handle the situation for free.

''Those knights from before were all equipped with the same armour bearing the sign of the Baharuth Empire. These knights seem more like a ragtag group.'' I told Ainz and the Chief.

The knights stopped not far away from us. Their leader I assumed, approached us.

''I am Gazef Stronoff, Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. By order of the king, I am investigating the attacks on the villages in the surrounding area. You must be the local village chief.  
Can you tell me who are the people next to you?'' he introduced himself and asked the chief.

 _Talk about a commanding presence._

''There is no need for that. Pleased to meet you Warrior-Captain-dono of the kingdom. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, a magic caster. The village was under attack, so me and my companion stepped in to rescue them.''

''Thank you for your help. And might I know the name of your companion as well?''

''You may call me Silas for now Warrior-Captain.'' There was a small reaction on his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After talking a bit more with the Warrior-Captain, one of his men approached us informing us of an incoming group, most likely more knights on their way to attack the village.

''I see... so there were more people.'' Gazef said. Looking out of the window we could see a few people starting to surround the village.

''Warrior-Captain, it seems to me as they appear to be after you, am I right?'' I asked Gazef. ''They look a lot like members of the 'Sunlight Scripture' with their angels and all.''

''It looks like that is the reason for their appearance. Would it be possible for me to hire you and your companion Gown-dono?'' Gazef asked. ''Name your price and I will meet it.''

'' Permit me to refuse...''

''Maybe the knight you summoned or your companion?'' Gazef asked sounding a bit desperate.

''I have to refuse again...''

''And … what if I were to conscript you in accordance to the kingdom's laws?''

'' **That would be by far the worst decision you could make... I did not mean to say such harsh words but if you press the matter then we might be forced to give some resistance**.'' I tell him.

''I see... it is meaningless to further pursue this matter. Then Gown-dono, Silas-dono, please take care of yourself. And once again thank you for saving the village.''

He stood there most likely contemplating his next words.

''I am truly, truly grateful to you for protecting these innocent villagers from being slaughtered. Also, … I know it is very selfish of me and I have no authority to make you do anything… but I hope you can protect the villagers here, just one more time. Right now, I have nothing to give you, but I hope that no matter what, you will heed my plea… I beg you.''

''About that…''

''If you should ever visit the Royal Capital, I will give you anything you desire. I swear this on the name of Gazef Stronoff.''

Gazef let go of Ainz's hand, making to kneel, but Ainz extended his hand to stop him.

''... There is no need to go that far… Very well, I shall protect the villagers. I swear that on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown.''

 _Now he looks more relieved. Bones has a heart after all. Hehehe._

''Thank you very much, Gown-dono. Now I have nothing more to worry about. All I need to do now is charge boldly ahead.''

''... Before that, please take this with you.'' Ainz said to him and gave him a small strangely carved statuette.

''A gift from yourself, how could I refuse.'' Gazef told him taking the statuette from his hands.

''I must go now if I want to prevent the enemy from getting more of an advantage. I wish you a safe journey home, Gwon-dono.'' and with that Gazef and his men left.

 **XXXXXXXXXX** **  
**  
After talking to the village chief, the villagers hid themself in his house again this time the death knight stood guard outside protecting them.

''So Ainz what do you think of the Warrior-Captain's skills heh?'' I asked him while we watched the Warrior-Captain battle against the scripture members via remote viewing again.

''He seems quite skilled but even then, it won't be enough to defeat them.''

''Thought the same, so looks like it's time then?'' I said while the Warrior-Captain told his opponent about the two powerful persons in the village, us.

''Yeah, Looks like it is about time to switch.'' Ainz said activating the Intervention spell on the statuette he gave to the Warrior-Captain, switching us out with the Warrior-Captain.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Plains outside the village**

Nigun Grid Luin, leader of the local group of 'Sunlight Scripture' members, couldn't believe the sight before him. One minute he was ready to kill the wounded Warrior-Captain Gazef Stronoff with the angel he commanded, the next moment the Warrior-Captain vanished replaced by three people, he didn't know. One wore black, richly embrodied robes and a smiling mask. The next one was a woman wearing heavy armour and wielded a bardiche. The last one was the strangest of the bunch. He wore dark grey clothes, nothing important looking. A hood covered the top of his head and his face was hidden behind a Jester Mask. Compared to the other two this one looked quite simple. No expensive clothing or weapons at all. A bit out of place next to the other two.

''Who are you lot? And where is the Warrior-Captain?'' he asked them. Could it be they came here to make some kind of exchange, so he would spare them? Be as it may, he wouldn't spare them even if they cooperated.

 **P.O.V. Change Solitaire**

''Pleased to meet you, gentlemen of the Slaine Theocracy. I am Ainz Ooal Gown. You may call me Ainz.'' Ainz said to them standing next to me. '' The person standing behind me is called Albedo and the one next to me Silas.'' When he mentioned my name our opponents face twitched for a second.

 _Hmm so someone might still remember that old name I used so long ago._

''I would like to make a deal with you, if you would spare us a moment of your time?'' No reaction from them.

''Wonderful. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. Then, I would like to start by making one thing clear to you gentlemen. That would be — there is no way you can defeat me.'' Ainz told them with absolute confidence in his voice. _It would be a miracle if they could even make us move._

The enemy leader furrowed his brows at Ainz's declaration. ''My name is Nigun Grid Luin. I am the Leader of this group of the 'Sunlight Scripture'. And I have to say your ignorance is truly deplorable. You will pay the price for your foolishness.'' he told us.

''... Really now. Do you really think that will happen? I observed your battle earlier, so my presence here would indicate that I am confident of victory. After all, if I was not sure that I could beat you, would it not be wiser for me to leave that man to die?''

''Stop now with this foolish prattle. Tell me where Stronoff is and I might spare your lives.''

''He is in the village, I teleported him there.'' Ainz stated matter of factly. ''And no this is not a lie.''

''Could it be you want to beg for mercy? If you help us sav...''

'' **Nonono we kinda overheard your earlier conversation with the Warrior-Captain. You have a lot of balls, you know?** '' I tell him. '' **To think you would dare to threaten a village, that Ainz Ooal Gown personally took time to rescue. I could not imagine anything more offensive than that.**

''What do you mean commoner 'offensive'?'' Their leader asked me.

Ainz took over for me ''I mentioned a deal earlier. These are the terms. You will hand over your lives without resistance and your deaths shall be swift and painless and you won't have to suffer. However, should you resist. The price you fools will pay, is a death in despair and agony.'' He told then in a perfect villain impression. _Damn now I really need to get lessons from him._ The men were frightened of him.

''Archangel Flame attack that insolent whelp and kill his companions as well.'' Nigun ordered his angels. Four angels separated themself from the group of angels and charged straight for Ainz and myself. Two of them hit Ainz the other ones that charged me died with their head cut off.  
Ainz lifts the angels that attacked him off the ground while holding one of them by the head in each hand. After that he crushed their bodies into the ground destroying them.

''I told you, didn't I? There is no way you gentlemen can defeat us.''

''Impossible...'' stuttered one of them. Another said ''Unbelievable.'' ''There must be some kind of trick...''. Their whole group was shacking where they stood, extremely frightened.

''I hope you are ready, are you? - **This will be a massacre**.'' I told them, my darker side showing up.

''Angels attack them together.'' Nigun ordered his angels.

With a **[Negative Burst]** from Ainz, all attacking angels were wiped out in an instant.

''I.. I... Impossible.'' stuttered. And like a broken dam they all tried to attack us in panic.

''U-Uwaaaah!''

''What, what the hell!?

''It's a monster!''

Once they realized their angels were useless, they wailed and fell back upon the spells that they knew and trusted.

 **[Charm Person], [Iron Hammer of Righteousness], [Hold], [Fire Rain], [Emerald Sarcophagus], [Holy Ray], [Shockwave], [Confusion], [Charge of Stalagmite]] [Open Wounds], [Poison], [Fear], [Word of Curse], [Blindness]...**

Well until one of them thought it would be a good idea to use a sing to shoot a bullet at Ainz.

 **Boom** and his head was gone, obliterated by the bullet he shot, thanks to Albedo reflecting it.

''Although, Albedo, you should know that ranged weapons like that will not be able to harm me. There was no need to...''

''Please wait, Ainz-sama. Anyone who wishes to do battle with a Supreme Being must have a certain degree of strength. A sling bullet like that was nothing more than an insult to you!''

''Haha, so, that means Nigun and his lackeys fail the test, then?'' Ainz joked.

Nigun clearly infuriated beyond believe, ordered the strongest angel on the field to attack us. '' Nughhh, 'Principality of Observation' kill those vermin.'' he ordered with a snarl.

''Albedo stand back please and let me handle this one'' I requested of Albedo, who stepped back but still ready to intervene should she be needed.

'' **Good grieve... Idiots like you should know when they're outclassed. [Tenko-Foxfire]** ''

A brilliant purple flame appeared in my outstretched hand and flew directly at the approaching angel. The moment it touched the 'Principality of Observation', the angel was consumed by it in an instant, devoured by the flames without being able to put up any resistance.

''I.. Impossible. With a single hit. Captain what should we do now?'' The soldiers asked Nigun, rooted into place by their fear after the display.

''Pr... Protect me if you want to live.''Nigun said reaching into his mantle and pulling out a sealing crystal, like the ones from Yggdrasil.'' I'm gonna summon an angel of the highest order. Hurry up and buy me some time.''

''Ainz that sealing crystal spells trouble for us. I don't know what is sealed inside. It could be a Seraph class one. I don't think they will summon a 'Seraph Aesphere' but a 'Seraph Empyrean' would be enough, to get us to fight seriously.''

''Solitaire is right. Albedo protect us with your skill.''Ainz ordered Albedo with a serious tone.

Albedo stepped in front of us readying her bardiche for combat.

'' **Behold! The glorious visage of the mightiest of angels! 'Dominion Authority'!** '' Nigun yelled.

And in a blinding light it appeared.

It was a mass of many shining wings, and among them were a pair of arms that held a sceptre, symbolizing royal authority, but neither its head nor legs were visible. Though it looked quite disturbing, anyone could tell this was a sacred being. At the moment it appeared, the surrounding air turned bright and clear.

The advent of this supreme incarnation of goodness drew wild cheers from everyone who saw it. The blood of Nigun's men boiled with excitement.

'' **This...is...it? Your Ace in the hole? Your Magnum Opus? The Trump Card?... This is what you call getting serious? The one you planed to use on us?** '' I asked Nigun.

''Indeed it is. Your fear is only natural after all. This is what an Angel of the highest order looks like. I know a bit overkill but I decided that the two of you are worthy opponents.'' Nigun told us pride in his voice.

''How could this be...?'' Ainz asks next to me, disbelieving it as well.

''Ainz Ooal Gown, Silas. The truth is, you deserve respect for forcing me to summon this most exalted of angels. Be proud of your strength.'' Nigun tells us nodding his head.'' Personally I would like to recruit the both of you but sadly my mission won't allow it. At the least I shall remember you as the two beings, who forced me to summon the mightiest of angels.''

'' **Really...?** '' I asked again. ''... This is ridiculous'' Ainz finished for me.

''I can't believe we were on guard for such child's play. My apologies, Albedo. I made you use your skill for nothing.''

''Please, do not say that, Ainz-sama. We did not know what manner of monster they might have called forth, so it was prudent to reduce the chances of injury.'' Albedo says trying to comfort Ainz.

''How can you be so calm in front of the mightiest of angels?'' Nigun asked us his voice trembling. ''Impossible! No one can be stronger than the highest placed of angels! This being that can even defeat a demon god! In the face of such a foe... This can not be. A Bluff! It is a Bluff!''

'' **We get it already. Come on attack us we won't defend or move.** '' I tell Nigun completely bored.

''Use it! Use **[Holy Smite]**. Go on 'Dominion Authority activate **[Holy Smite]**!'' Nigun screams his order.

With a sound like the sky breaking apart, a huge pillar of light descends onto Ainz and myself.

'' **As I said pathetic.** '' I tell them only feeling a tingle on my skin from the 'most powerful' attack. Next to me Ainz starts to laugh.

''Hahahahaha, as expected of magic that has extra effect on those of evil alignment… so this is what taking damage feels like… pain, is it? I see, I see! Still, even though I feel pain, my mind is clear, and my ability to act is not affected at all.'' _He's gone mad..._

The pillar of light vanished. Having no effect at all.

''Wonderful, I've concluded another experiment.''

 _He sounds indifferent, no more like satisfied_.

'' **You, you inferior lifeforms!** '' Albedo's shout ripped through the air.

'' **You inferior lifeforms! How, how dare you do such a thing to my beloved lord, Ainz-sama!? You pieces of trash, how dare you cause pain to the man I love, my master Ainz-sama? Do not think that I will allow you to die so easily! I will have you taste the greatest suffering this world has to offer until you go mad from agony! I will melt off your limbs with acid, cut off your genitals, and feed them to you as mincemeat! Then I will heal you and do it again! Aaahhhhhhhh! I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you so much that my heart is going to burst...** '' _And what about me? Am I unimportant or what?_

It felt like the world was distorting, with her at the centre. A wave of world-twisting, courage-sapping malice smashed into our opponents like a hurricane.

''That's enough, Albedo." Ainz told her. Albedo stops her rampaging immediately. Wow that was fast.

"... But, but Ainz-sama, these inferior lifeforms…''

''It's fine, Albedo… everything has gone according to my predictions, aside from the weakness of the angels. What else is there to be angry about?''

After Albedo heard this, she bows in acknowledgement.

''... As expected of Ainz-sama, your insight is truly fitting of the title 'fathomless' I am in awe.''

'' **He Ainz how about I finish this now?** '' I ask Ainz with a maniac smile on my face.

''Do as you please, I lost all interest in them.''

''I know it… I know your true identities! — Demon Gods! You must be Demon Gods.'' Nigun screams with a crazy voice. A crack appears in the sky but none of them seem to notice it.

'' **Demon Gods? Don't make me laugh, we are far worse that them.** '' I tell Nigun switching out my 'Jester Mask' for my 'Mask of the Blood Moon'. '' **Thou I've been called God before**.''

Nigun freezes at the sight of my mask. Some of his soldiers sink to the ground muttering 'Laughing God'. His survival instinct winning Nigun screams out another order.

''One more time! Use **[Holy Smite]**!''

'' **Time to know despair!'' [Tenko — Spirit Annihilation]**

A blast of pure spiritual energy ripped out of my hand.

One second the 'Dominion Authority' is there unharmed, the next it breaks apart into millions of pieces, unable to resist the destructive blast.

''T... This must be a nightmare. Yes, yes, yes, a nightmare and I'm gonna wake up in a second in my bed at home in the Slane Theocracy.'' Nigun tries to assure himself, not believing what he just witnessed.

'' **Oh believe me, this is a nightmare alright but it won't end for a long time. I'll make sure of that.** '' I tell him appearing right in front of his face. He loses consciousness shortly after.'' **That was fun. Who wants something to drink? HEHEHEHEHE.** ''

 **[Message – Ainz]**

 **[** Someone was trying to spy on them. Lucky us, we had spy prevention skills active. **]**

 **[** It was most likely their superiors, wondering why they are taking so long. **]**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Some time later in the village shortly before our departure.

''Remember Ainz. Neuronist Painkill can extract Intel from all of them but that Nigun fella belongs to me. Understood? He may watch me work thou.''

''OK, OK, OK I get it Sol. You can have him but make sure to get all Intel he has before you break him.''

'' **No promises**.''

''I suppose that is enough for me.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Later this evening. Nazarick, throne room

I stand next to Ainz, who sits on his throne. In front of us are the almost all the forces in Nazarick. And still the throne rooms doesn't appear to be crowded.

''Firstly, I would like to apologize for taking independent action.'' Ainz starts. "Albedo will tell you why I have gathered you all here afterwards. However, there is a matter which is more important than that. I must tell the gathered members of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick something — **[Greater Break Item]**.''

The flag with his own sigil on it falls down to the floor dissolving on the way down.

''I have changed my name. From now on, my name is…''

Ainz pointed to a certain place, and everyone's eyes followed his finger.

''My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. You may address me as Ainz.''

Momonga was pointing to the flag which hung behind the throne, imprinted with the icon of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga raised his staff and forcefully slammed its tip into the ground, to get everybody's attention.

''If anyone objects to this, rise now and let your views be heard or remain silent forever more! Solitaire-san? Any objections?''

''You are my guild master, who else if not you would be suited to have this, our guilds most glorious name? No objection from me.'' I tell him as I bow down onto one knee. ''You are after all our Overlord of Death and me? I am your Jester. All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!''

''We have all heard your glorious name. All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! Oh Supreme One, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, every member of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick pledges their undying loyalty to you.'' Albedo announces.

The Floor Guardians shout as one ''All glory to Ainz Ooal Gown! Supreme Lord and leader of us all, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! We shall give ourselves completely to you!''

''Long live Ainz Ooal Gown! Oh King of fearsome power, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! All shall know of your greatness!''

The shouts and praise of the NPCs and servants thundered through the Throne Room.

''Then...'' Ainz looks out at everyone.

''Next, I shall announce our new direction. This is an absolute order.''

Ainz paused here, and looks around again. Our subordinates before him all have serious, stern looks on their faces.

'' **Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend**.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Throne room shortly after Ainz and Solitaire left.

Albedo and Demiurge are about to make an announcement that will shape the future of Nazarick forever.

''Before we leave we have two important topics to discuss. One would be Solitaire-sama the other Ainz-sama's real plan.'' Albedo informs the gathered NPCs. ''Demiurge, if you would?''

''My pleasure, Albedo-san. As all of you know most of the Supreme Beings have abandoned us for reasons unknown and till a few days ago, we assumed the same to be the case with Solitaire-sama. This assumption was completely false, and I am ashamed of myself for ever doubting Solitaire-sama at all. Solitaire-sama didn't abandon us, no he sacrificed his own place next to Ainz-sama for Ainz-sama's and our sake to reach this world hundreds of years before us, so that he may prepare this world for our arrival in the future. It is my firm believe, that we can redeem ourself, if we show Solitaire-sama our eternal gratitude by working even harder to achieve Ainz-sama's new goal which brings us to the second topic, Ainz-sama's plan for this world. ''He stops. ''A few days ago I had the pleasure to listen to Ainz-sama and Solitaire-sama talking about their plans for this world. '' He stops again for a second.

''Ainz-sama looked to the night sky and told us, 'Perhaps the reason that I have come here is to claim this chest of jewels which belongs to nobody.' ''

Solitaire-sama answered to this ''I think this chest isn't meant for us to take but to adorn Nazarick for ourself and our friends from Ainz Ooal Gown.'' The chest of jewels here refers to the world. This is where Ainz-sama's and Solitaire-sama's true ambitions lie.''

''Finally, Ainz-sama said, 'However, conquering this world might be quite interesting.'' and Solitaire-sama simply answered ''Yeah why not. Conquering the world. That would indeed be quite interessting.''

''In short, that means…''

The looks in everyone's eyes turned razor-sharp. Their will and ambition iron like.

Albedo rises slowly, and looks on everyone's face.

Everyone looked at Albedo, as if in response. At the same time, they looked at the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown behind her.

"Understanding Ainz-sama's true intentions and preparing for them is the proof of our loyalty and the mark of excellent subordinates. Everyone must keep in mind that the final objective of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick is to deliver this chest of jewels — the world — to Ainz-sama."

Albedo was all smiles, and she turned that smile to the flag behind her.

"Ainz-sama, we will definitely give this world to you."

Then, countless voices spoke as one, their words echoing across the Throne Room.

"We will render everything in this world unto its rightful ruler, Ainz-sama.

 **The End**

 **Tales of a Trickster**

 **Ark 1**

 **The undead King and his Jester**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it.

Next time we'll find out exactly what happens, when Ainz and Solitaire go adventuring.

I plan to bring in a new group of adventurers for the next chapter. About four or five OCs. I'll accept reader submissions for an OC for this one. Anyone feel free to send me a message with a short description of your OC, if you want him/her to appear in the next chapter. But be warned I won't promise their safety nor their survival. Till next time and remember 'The show must go on'.


	5. Chapter 5 A Rose and Zombies

**Tales of a Trickster** **  
** **-** **  
** **Ark 2** **  
** **The coming Storm** **  
** **-** **  
** **Chapter 5 A Rose and Zombies**

 **Location: Nazarick, 10th floor, Solitaire's chambers.**

Solitaire's chambers were unlike anything one excepted the room of a prankster to look like. No pranking materials thrown around the room. No elaborate prank plans lying around. No, the Room looked quite tranquil, considering in belonged to Solitaire. Inside the chambers a light wind blows, moving the few clouds in the bright blue sky around. The sun shines despite being inside. Below the clouds are Plains as wide as the eye can see and right in the middle of it? An old temple. The temple grounds looked like a Shinto shrine with a tall red Shinto gate marking the entrance. In the middle is the main house with a garden behind. The garden itself has a small pond with koi fish in it, a few flowerbeds and bonsai trees as fence. This is where Solitaire and Ainz are currently sitting discussing their future plans.

''...and considering, that I kinda left the world to itself 150 years ago, we're definitely in need of information of the current happenings in the world.'' Solitaire told Ainz while sipping on his tea.

''That is right. Without and idea what is going on around us we can't really plan anything else. It would be quite troublesome if we ran into any human Players just because we didn't bother to gather some info.'' slurp ''... You know I hate you, alright?''

 **Slurp** ''Hey not my fault, that you can't eat or drink anything and I'd be really stupid if I would ignore the quality ingredients Nazarick produces and the NPCs love to cook stuff for me. You should have seen Sous-Chef's face when I told him that I'd be willing to give him a family recipe, if he proved to me he can impress me with his cooking. It took me ten minutes to get him to stop crying after that.''

''I knew the NPCs developed further than their settings but considering that they treat us like gods, that might be something we need to get used to in the future. Now back to the topic. I think the best way to get information on the things happening around us would be to become adventurers in a local guild and use the guild to gather Intel without being suspicious. How about it Sol? Just like the old days.'' Ainz said, his voice sounding amused until his emotions got suppressed again.

''That could work, but we have to consider who to send out. And don't forget the other Guardians. They need something productive to do while we're gone.''

''Right you are. So I'd suggest that I take Narberal with me, after all she looks the most human of all the available NPCs. It would give the Guardians no ground to worry about a guard for me. And you can join me as well or would you prefer to go out on your own?''

''Na, I'm fine as it is, but if I get the chance, I would love to get into contact with an old acquaintance of mine. She's a high ranking adventurer nowadays.''  
''OK then it is decided. I'll take Narberal Gamma with me and you accompany us till you can get into contact with your 'Lady friend'.'' Ainz said with a chuckle.

''SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND and what the hell? I'm the one here who's supposed to prank people not the other way round.'' Solitaire says sulking.'' Now, since we got all topics closed, I'm gonna go ahead and join the Pleiades for a snack. They have been bothering me for some time now to get together with them, and I quote Yuri Alpha 'You are our big brother, it is only natural for you to spend some time with your sisters'.''

''Have fun. I'll be in the library if you need me.'' Ainz says and then teleports away. Solitaire finishes  
his tea and teleports somewhere else as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nazarick, Pleiades Maids Chambers**

The Pleiades Maids Chambers are currently filled with all Pleiades sitting together around a table with Solitaire right between them. There are a few snacks on the table as well as something to drink. Lupus Regina Beta is currently in the middle of retelling what she did during the last two days.

''...and and that's what I did the last two days big bro Solitaire.''

''Lupusregina I told all of you to call me Sol. We're family after all and as the big brother it's my job to look after all of you.''

''I know, I know but Yuri nee-san said we should at least use your full name, you are a Supreme Being after all.'' Lupusregina says with a whine.

Yuri Alpha sits next to Solitaire and Solution Epsilon, reading some reports, while Solution's listening to Lupusregina.  
''Like I said Solitaire-nii, we might be siblings, but we have to pay you the respect you are due, being one of the Supreme Ones.'' Yuri says looking up from the reports.

''How about a compromise? You call me Sol in private, when it's just us and you call me Solitaire in public. How about it?''

''That would be acceptable...Sol-nii.'' She says going slightly red in the face. A _ww so cute she's embarrassed._

''Yay...'' comes the neutral voice from CZ Delta. _Man sometimes I feel bad for CZ, being an automaton and all._  
CZ Delta and Entoma Zeta sit on one of Solitaire's legs each, both leaning onto him. Entoma is enthusiastically munching on some roaches while CZ despite being an automaton looks quite pleased with Solitaire combing her hair.

''Say Narberal-nee, are you exited about your trip with Ainz-sama already? Are you? Are you?'' Lupusregina asks bouncing around the room.

''It is my duty as a member of Nazarick to serve Ainz-sama, it is of no importance if I'm excited about my task or not, as long as I fulfil my task to my best capability.''

''Come on Narberal. Didn't I tell you to relax a bit. Ainz won't tell you off for showing some emotions while on duty.'' Solitaire tells Narberal, shaking his head.'' You're almost as bad as Yuri in that regard.'' Solitaire says dropping CZ and Entoma slowly on the ground and stands up.

''Sorry to cut our meeting so shot but I have to prepare for the journey tomorrow. Yuri, please send Aureole Omega my regards and a cake. Tell her I'm sorry she can't come to our meetings, her job is to important after all to leave alone for to long, but I'll make it up to her and I promise to visit her in the near future to spend some time with her as well.''

''I shall tell her so Soli...Sol-nii.'' _She's still embarrassed about being informal._

''Yuri, Lupusregina, Narberal, CZ, Entoma and Solution I bid you a good day. Have fun while I'm gone.'' and after all of them said their good byes Solitaire leaves the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A few days later, Entrance gate of E-Rantel P.O.V Solitaire**

 _OK so Ainz hides inside his armour and I hide with_ _ **[Alter Self]**_ _. No one here should be able to discover our true nature now._  
''Remember our cover story Solitaire, Narberal. We're adventurers from a far away land. I'm called Momon, you are Nabe and you are Silas.'' Ainz tells Narberal and me.'' It's important to remember our cover, so that we don't accidentally expose ourself.''

''Understood.'' we both answer at the same time.

''By the way, remember Momon, should I get some information to my friends location, you and Nabe are on your own. Getting in contact with her should prove helpful to us, her being a high rank adventurer after all.''

''Yeah, I know. That won't be a problem. Nabe and me should be enough to gain us some fame as adventurers. You just join us after you met your friend.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Adventurers Guild**

It took us some time to get to the Guild. This city is quite big after all. _Wow Ainz didn't really think about wearing his black armour. Everyone is looking right at us. I thought we wanted to stay under the radar till we became famous._

''Would you look at that Momon. Those adventurers are even more rowdy than our friends.'' I tell Ainz, while pointing at a group of adventurers. They're drinking and rough housing around.

''Ignore them for now.'' he tells me, sounding bored.

''Hey, hey, hey. Look guys what a beauty.'' One adventurer says leering at Narberal. ''Hey big guy think we could borrow your companion here for a while? We'll make sure it's worth your time.''

''Why would I associate myself with such lowly lifeforms as yourself? Roaches like you should know their place.'' Narberal tells him. _Not really subtle. Doesn't look like her view on humans changed much since our talk in Carne Village._

''I'll warn you once. Touch my sister and you'll regret it.'' I tell him, the malice in my voice quite obvious, as he tries to lay a hand on Narberal.

''He, you guys must be new. Your friend here looks like mamas boy. Just because daddy has some money to buy him some fancy armour doesn't make you good adventurers. It would be to your advantage to get on our good side, you being newbies, and we being Iron-Ranks.''

''Look here, we're new here, and we travelled quite far. We're quite stressed, and we're not looking for trouble. So how about we ignore this and both go our ways?'' Momon tries to defuse the situation.

''Listen here, Mama-boy. If we tell you to do something, it would be better for you to do so.''

''Are you threatening me?'' Momon asks him.

''No, I'm giving you advice. Now I'd say as compensation for wasting our time your female companion joins us for the evening, free of charge of cour...''

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I picked him up.

'' **Listen well, 'boy'. I won't tolerate any more comments about my sister. So fuck off.** '' I yell and throw him at the table his companions are sitting.

''G...G...Get him.'' Thug1 tells his friends. With an outcry they charge us, but they don't get far as Momon flattens them with a devastating close line. Now they lie on the ground growling in pain.

''What the hell do you lot think you are doing?'' a female adventurer suddenly yells at us. ''You just broke the potion I spend the last few weeks saving money for and cutting back on meals. I demand compensation.'' She tells us looking quite infuriated. ''These troublemakers don't have enough money to pay me back.'' She says pointing at the downed thugs.''But you with your fancy armour, you should have enough to compensate me.'' She says to Momon holding out her hand.

''OK, OK. Here take this potion. It should be enough to compensate you. We don't have much money after travelling as long as we did, so this potion should do the trick.'' Momon tells her, taking out a 'Minor Health Potion'.

''You better not try to scam me. I'll find you if you try.'' The female adventurer tells us, as she grabs the potion and walks away.

''That could have gone better, right?'' I joke around.'' So I'll let you guys handle everything, while I'll mingle with the crowd a bit. Let's see if I can't find some information on my friend. Contact me if anything important happens.'' I tell Momon and vanish into the crowd. I hide my presence a bit and mingle with the crowd listening into conversations here and there, till I overhear that the Guild Master is in the training arena all on his own. _Jackpot. He'll most likely have the information I'm looking for._ I walk through the crowd right into the training arena. There in the middle is an older looking male with grey hair and beard. This male is 'Pluton Ainzach' the Guild master here in  
E-Rantel. For a man in his early 40s, he's still quite strong.

''Hey there. You're the Guild Master here right?'' I ask him with a smile on the face.''I'm new here, and I was told that you might give me some pointers.''

''Ah a new face. So you want to become an adventurer and you heard that I could give you some pointers. It seems that my majestic reputation precedes me. I'm Pluton Ainzach and as you said I'm the Guild Master here for all things physical. If you're a magic caster, you might want to talk to Theo Rakheshir. He's the magic caster Guild Master.'' He tells me.

''No, no. I'm no caster. Your advice should be enough for me Guild Master. So would you mind telling me where I can find 'Blue Rose' these days? **[Charm Person]''**

''No problem my friend. 'Bue Rose' was here just yesterday. They took a new quest, but they won't leave the city till the day after tomorrow. They are currently residing in the 'Five Elements' a luxurious hotel in the upper parts of the city.''

''Thanks for the information Ainzach-san. Have a nice day, you won't remember me.

 **[Erase Memory]**.'' and with that Ainzach won't ever remember myself or the talk we had.

 **[Message — Ainz]**

 **[** I found out my friend is in the city. Have fun adventuring with Narberal. I'll talk with you later. Call if something comes up. **]**

 **[** Got it Solitaire, have fun with your 'Girlfriend'. **]**

 **[** I hate you so much. **]**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Five Elements Hotel, upper parts of E-Rantel**

 _I gotta say, 'Blue Rose' has some taste after all. This place looks really nice. Nothing compared to_ _  
_ _Nazarick but for human standards, not bad. Now where would I be if I was Evileye? Most likely sleeping in her room this time of the day._

''Excuse me mam, would you kindly tell me which room 'Blue Rose' resides in? **[Charm Person]** ''

''No problem sir. 'Blue Rose' stays in the lodge on the top floor, but they are currently out of the house. Should I leave a message for them for you?'' The lady at the reception desk asks.

''No need. I'll just wait for them in their room. **[Erase Memory]**. Thanks for helping me have a nice day.'' I tell her and vanish up the stairs. After arriving at the top of the stairs, I walk to the end of the corridor. _Now let's see just have to get past the door and I'm set_. In front of me is a nicely carved wooden double door with gold inlays. _My god, the door locks here are bad. Whoever designed them, should just hang himself. It didn't even take me a minute to get past the lock_. After getting through the lock I open the door and enter the lodge. The lodge itself is quite spacious, with a few bedrooms a small pool and even a sauna at the back. Looks quite comfortable. _Now let's get comfortable till they get back._ _ **[Low Tier — Hide Presence]**_ _Let's test their skills a bit shall we?_ I sit into a nice looking armchair near the back of the room, facing the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later this day, evening**

Footsteps are heard coming up the stairs. _Looks like they're finally back_. From the outside the door I hear a loud voice.

''Look here Shorty, if you wouldn't have taken so long to find a few clothes for you, we could have been back this afternoon already. So excuse me if I'm a bit stressed. You know I'm not good with this whole girly stuff.''

''I'm not short Gagaran. And I already said I'm sorry.'' _I would recognise this voice everywhere. Evileye._

''I know, I know it's just...''

''Wait guys, there's something wrong here.'' A young sounding female says.

''Tia's right. Someone broke into our room. I can feel someone in there.'' another females says, sounding almost the same as the on before.

''Same here Tina. There's definitely someone inside.'' the voice from before says. _Those might be the siblings Rigit told me about._

''Everyone weapons out.'' a commanding voice tells them. _That would be Lakyus then._

The door gets thrown open and a brutish looking woman steps in, wielding a two-handed war pick, followed by Evileye, two similar looking young females brandishing daggers and at last a young female with a huge two-handed sword.

''We know you're in here. Come out and face us and stop hiding like a coward.'' the brutish woman bellows. _That must be Gagaran then. The twins should be Tia and Tina and the one with the flashy equipment must be Lakyus then._

''Tia, Tina can you locate our intruder?'' Lakyus asks them.

''In the chair facing the door. Whoever this is, isn't trying very hard to hide from us.''

Clap, clap, clap.'' Not bad I expected nothing less from the illustrious 'Blue Rose'. You felt my presence from outside the room already.'' I tell them slowly materialising in the armchair. ''Tell me Evileye or would you prefer Landfall or even Keeno Fasris Inberun? How have you been in the last 100 or so years?''

'' **How do you know that name, you bastard? Tell me**.'' Evileye screams charging a crystal spear spell  
in her hand. '' **Tell me now and I might kill you without causing much pain**.''

''Calm your horses 'Shorty'. It's been just over 150 years since we met last. Is this how you treat an old friend?'' I ask taking of my 'Jester Mask'. ''You haven't changed since I last saw you. Still, a short . Short joke.'' I tell her, making another short joke.

''No way. No fucking way.'' Evileye looks at me in disbelieve.

''You know the guy Shorty?'' Gagaran asks.

''Well I hope she remembers me. I'd be quite sad if she forgot about me.''

''No one asked you, intruder.'' The twins tell me appearing next to me on each side of the armchair, holding daggers at my throat.

''Stop it. Tia, Tina. I know this bastard quite well. Tell me Silas just where have you been this whole time?'' Evileye asks throwing herself at me. ''I really missed you, you know you bastard. Leaving without saying good bye.'' She tells me laughing.

''Huh.'' the rest of her team say. ''Am I missing something here Evileye?''Lakyus asks confused. The twins step back and Gagaran lowers her war pick.

''It's good seeing you again Evileye and yes you are missing something here. Name's Silas. I'm an old acquaintance of our short friend here.''

''I'm not short.'' Evileye mumbles.''Silas here isn't just any random guy I met somewhere, he was a member of the 'Thirteen Heroes' like myself and a good friend of Rigit as well.''

''You're one of the 'Thirteen'?'' Lakyus asks awe in her voice. ''I'm a big fan of them and you know Rigit as well. Wow.'' she tells me starstruck.

''Silas, Trickster extraordinaire, at your service.'' I tell her with a small bow. ''Kyaaaaah'' _Oh shit._ _Fangirl._

''So tell me Silas, just what are you doing here? And why are you in our room? If I find out you stole panties from us, I'll kill you.'' Evileye tells me.

''Cam down, I did no such thing as steal panties. As for why I am here. Can't I meet my old friend after all the time just for the sake of meeting again?''

''No.''Evileye tells me without even looking up to me.

''OK you got me. I'm actually here because I'm in need of some information about the ongoings in the world. You know I left most of the world behind after we defeated the 'Evil Gods'. And now that I'm back I'm kind of lost. I know nothing about what happened in the last few years, so I thought I could talk to you, get some information and maybe go on an adventure together. How about it?''

''You're hired.'' Lakyus tells me, without asking any of her teammates.

''Hold your horses Lakyus. We don't even know what he's capable of.''Tia says, while Tina nods in agreement.''We should at least test him, to see, if he hasn't rusted in.''

''That sounds like a really good idea. A brawl to test out our ne friends strength.'' Gagaran agrees.

''Don't I have any say in this?'' I ask them.

''Just shut up Silas and let me cuddle you. Just accept their decision. They won't budge once they decided on something.'' Evileye tells me cuddling me even more.

''Missed you to Shorty.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next day outside the city**

Solitaire and Blue Rose are in the fields outside the city.

''So how are we going to do this?'' I ask them. ''We just bash in our skulls till one surrenders or what?''

''Something like that.'' Evileye tells me.'' I'll be the referee for this fight. Gagaran, the twins and Lakyus will be your opponents. The fight ends when one side either can't continue or surrenders.''

''Sounds good to me.'' I tell her. ''I won't hold back much, so you better prepare yourself.'' I tell my opponents.

''Don't worry Silas, we're not Adamantite-Rank for nothing. We can take a beating.'' Gagaran assures me.

''Just don't cry if you lose to us.'' The twins tell me.

''Everyone ready? Good then go.''Evileye starts the fight.

''Take this Gagaran **{Smash}** '' Gagaran yells, swinging her war pick with all her might at me. At the last moment I jump aside only to see Gagaran obliterating the ground where I just stood and Tia and Tina flying at me, daggers drawn.

''We got you now.'' Tia yells, slashing at me. They realise something is wrong when both daggers pass right trough me. '' **[After-image]** , quite the useful skill, wouldn't you say Lakyus?'' I ask her appearing behind her with a dagger held to her throat.''So, one down?Evileye?''

''Lakyus is out. No way you could escape him now. Gagaran and the twins wouldn't get to you fast enough.'' Evileye explains.'' 1 to 0 Solitaire.''

''Damn it, sorry guys, guess I screwed up a bit.'' Lakyus says sinking to her knees. ''I'm sorry.''

''Damn that guy is good. I didn't even see him move.'' Tina says to her sister. ''Let's try combo 4.''  
Tia nods and both vanish from where they stood. Gagaran after realising exactly where I stand now charges again. **{Shadowstep}** the twins say appearing right next to me. **{Assassinate}** from Tia and **{Backstab}** from Tina.

''A for effort.''I tell them blocking both daggers with daggers of my own. ''But only a D for execution. You did't suppress your killing intent enough. I could feel you from miles away. Blocking was just to easy with you paragraphing your attacks like that. By the way my blades were poisoned. You might not be able to move now, the paralysing venom should have kicked in by now.''

''But when did you hit us?''Tina asks confused.

''Right after I used **[After-image]**. You were to focused on it to realise I hit you.''

''Damn, I feel like a rookie.'' Tia tells me, falling to the ground unable to move.

 **{Smash}** I dodge Garagan's swing.'' You swung to wide that left you wide open. **[Takedown]**. My open hand connects with her head, slamming Gagaran into the ground knocking the wind right out of her sails.''And that's 4 to 0 for me. Game over guys.''

''You're really cruel Silas. Did you know that? You defeated my team without using your special skills at all.''Evileye scolds me.

''What do you mean Shorty?'' Gagaran asks Evileye after she got onto her feet again.''Did you hold back Silas?''

''Yes he did you brute. Silas is an Illusionist. He's more of a support fighter than a front liner.''

''Guess I pass the test then? Hehehe. The shorty is right thou. I'm an Illusionist. But this fight was to test my skills and just knocking all of you out with an illusion would have voided the result of the test, at least in my opinion.''

''Fuck. Defeated by a support fighter. Evileye just where did you find this monster?''Tia asks Evileye.

''I have to agree with Tia there. He just wiped the floor with us, and we're Adamantite-Rank. Just how strong are you exactly Silas?'' Tina asks me.

''Honestly?'' they nod.''I could just put all of you in an illusion and slit your throats and you wouldn't even know that you died till it's too late.'' All of them look quite disturbed by the thought.

''Well, I think Silas is fit enough to join us on our next quest. We'd appreciate the help.'' Lakyus tells me.

After recovering, the rest of Blue Rose and I decided to just relax back in their hotel room. There we discussed their current quest. They chose to hunt down a powerful hybrid beast near the western parts of the 'Great Forrest of Tob'. We agreed on me joining them on their quest the next day and later they would help me get a recommendation for the guild. After lunch, we all went to bed with me sleeping in the armchair. The next day we set out for our quest.

 **[Message — Ainz]**

 **[** Got into contact with my friend. I'm going to join them on their quest tomorrow. I'll meet you when we're finished the quest. **]**

 **[** OK. Have fun. Me and Narberal are going to get a quest tomorrow morning. I got you registered in the guild as well. We're all Copper-Rank for now, but that will change in the near future. I'll see you when you're back in the city. **]**

 **[** Yeah, have fun adventuring and make sure Narberal doesn't kill any humans. **] … Click**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ****  
The next day, all of us got up shortly after sunrise. We ate breakfast together and then set out for our quest. We travelled for about a day, when shortly before sun down a group of goblins and a few Ogres ambushed us.

''Ladies if you would excuse me for a second, I'll make sure the road is cleared of the trash.'' I tell  
the members of 'Blue Rose'.

''Way to take all the fun Silas.'' Lakyus pouts.

''Do as you will, not like you'd listen anyway.'' Evileye tells me.

''Love you to honey.'' I answer back to Evileye. **Now let's take out the trash**. **[Judgement]** comes out of it's sheath.''This will be over in an instant. Don't blink if you want to see something.''

The goblins and ogres laugh at me for fighting them alone and charge right at me. **[Blade Waltz]**

I pass right past them and behind me the corpses of the goblins and ogres drop to the ground. ''Ladies, the trash has been removed successful.'' I tell them with a bow. ' The members of 'Blue Rose' just stare at me.

''Is it wired that I'm slightly aroused by this display?'' Tia asks her friends.

''Don't think so sis. I'm the same.'' Tina tells her.

''Hahaha. Now that was a mighty display Silas. No wonder you were a member of the 'Thirteen Heroes' if this is your definition of support fighter.'' Gagaran tells me clapping me on the shoulder.

''Would you mind giving me and my sis a few pointers Silas? You are using daggers after all.'' Tina asks me, her eyes glowing brightly.'' Yes please teach us Silas.'' her sister agrees.

''Now, now girls. Let him have some space for himself. You can pester him when we settled down and got the camp set up.'' Gagaran tells them.

After setting up camp for the evening, all of us sit around the campfire and tell stories of our past adventures. Lakuys and the twins are practically glued to my lips while I tell them of the exploits during my time with the 'Thirteen Heroes'. We continue to tell stories till late at night.

At noon the next day we finally arrive at our destination without any more interruptions.

''OK everyone stay sharp, we're in hostile territory now. Weapons at the ready.'' Lakuys tells everyone, as we step into the Forrest.

''Any idea where exactly our quarry is located?'' Gagaran asks drawing her war pick. The twins draw their daggers and Evileye gets ready to cast spells at a moments notice.

''According to the guild, the Cerberus-hydra was seen near an old mine about ten miles west from our current location. That means the surrounding villages fall into it's territory. But we have to be careful, this part of the Forrest is also known to house a nest of 'Giant Spiders'. They're known to grow to the size of a horse or taller and prey on anything caught in their web.''

''Great. Why does it always have to be spiders?'' I ask with a shudder.''I hate spiders.''

''Don't worry Silas. What could possibly go wrong?'' Gagaran says and laughs heartily.

 _Fuck my life._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Not even ten minutes later, and we're surrounded by giant spiders.

''Gagaran, I hate you so much right now.'' Tia says, blocking an incoming strike from a spider while Tina stabs her dagger right into the head of said spider.

''Less talking more killing. **[Vermin Bane] [Shard Buck Shot]**.'' Evileye jells creating a poisonous fog and shooting crystal shards the size of fists at the spiders.

Lakyus herself is right between the spiders, her floating swords cutting trough them like butter. 'Kilineiram', her demonic sword obliterates any spider stupid enough to get near her.

''By the way Silas, couldn't you just use some illusions and get rid of them that way?'' Evileye screams at me.

''Wouldn't work, There are just to many. I'd be able to keep up my illusion for a few seconds at most.'' _Stupid spiders any more and I might have to use some stronger skills and I really don't want to let them know I can use such powerful skills_. ''Tia, Tina do you have any fire skills you could use on them? I might be able to do something with that.''

''Yeah we got some fire 'Martial Arts'. Just give the signal Silas.'' Tina yells cutting down another spider.

''Good. Get ready...Now.''I yell.

 **{Dragon Flame Breath}** Tia and Tina yell suddenly breathing out streams of fire.

I hold out both hands and mutter **[Fire Manipulation] [Foxfire]**. The fire suddenly goes from bright orange to purple and seems to have a mind of its own, flying backwards and forwards left and right but only hitting the spiders, burning them to a crisp in the process. After almost all the spiders got killed by the flames the rest run away as fast as they could and I finally drop onto my knees.

''Fuck, that took out more of me that I expected.'' I say, my breath shot.

''Good job guys. Seems they retreated for now at least. Let's get out of here before they decide to come back.'' Lakyus says helping me stand up.

''Yeah let's get away from here.'' the rest agree.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It took us the better part of two days, with all sorts of monsters popping up and attacking us, to finally reach the abandoned mine.

''Finally. Took us long enough to get here.''Tina complained. ''Next time you get the brilliant idea to say that things are to boring for you Garagan, remind me to hit you really hard.''

''How could I know, that not even ten minutes after I said that, we would run into a harpy nest?'' Gagaran tried to defend herself.''It's not like I asked them to be there.''

''No, but you tempted fate, so that's still on you.'' Tia told her.

''Hush now. We're near the mine, we wouldn't want our target to know of our presence prematurely, right?'' Lakuys says. ''Tia, Tina, think can you scout out the entrance without getting caught?''

''No problem boss.'' The two vanish into the shadows.

''OK, let's go over our strategy again while the twins scout the entrance. Gagaran you are our vanguard, try to keep our target's attention on you. Silas, Evileye, the both of you are on support duty. Interfere with its attacks but try not to get its attention. I'll be right next to Garagan and lay down some punishment. I'll also keep up buffs for everyone, should increase our chance of success.'' The twins reappear next to us. ''Tia, Tina, the two of you us hit-and-run tactics as always. Go for a killing blow only if you are sure to make it without endangering yourself. Understood everyone?'' All nod. ''Good now report.''

''The entrance is clear, our target should be inside. The marks in the surrounding area confirm our thoughts on it being a female. They tend to mark their nest a lot more than their male counterparts, which makes the battle a lot more dangerous for us. Female Cerberus-hydras are at least twice as powerful and twice as tall as their male counterparts.''Tina informs us.

''That doesn't help us at all. I'd have preferred to fight a male one, but we can't always get what we wish for.'' Evileye complains.

''Don't worry, we got your back and if nothing else you also have me.'' I tell he with a smile. ''And in case we are completely outmatched, I can at least get us out with my illusions. Better to retreat and fight another day than die for nothing.''

Thum... Thum... Thum... _Those steps sound heavy..._

''Everyone get ready it seems our target is about to come out of its hideout.''

All eyes focus on the entrance of the mine. The thundering steps get louder and louder. After a few seconds a shadow appears in the entrance, slowly growing taller until finally the beast emerges. Standing proud on four legs, shimmering bronze gold scales cover it's body. Three tails the length of a few metres at least come out of it's back, all of them ending in blade like protrusions. It's three heads a cross between a dog and a dragons head survey the area with their piercing red eyes. In front of the entrance stands a beast at east five metres tall. Scales cover every part of it's body. The surrounding air simmers from the heat it's body radiates. _Damn it! It had to be a 'Lung' Cerberus-hydra. That beast is at least Lv45. That could become a problem for 'Blue Rose'. Why does it have to be the strongest type of its kind? I really hate my life right now. I might have to reveal my strength to them if push comes to shove._ The beasts heads suddenly zero in on us. _FUCK._

''Everyone get ready. **[Blessing Greater Strength] [Blessing Greater Dexterity] [Stone Skin]** '' Lakyus yells. ''Here it comes.''

We all dodge the beasts charge and run into the clearing in front of the mine. The hydra turns around completely ignoring it just charged trough a few trees. It's heads focus on us, fury in ins eyes.

''Watch out it's going to breath.'' I yell realising the movement of the hydra. Everyone scatters as fast as they can just barely avoiding the breath of flame. ''We got to strike it now before it can recharge another breath attack.''

Gagaran charges at it, war pick at the ready. '' **{Leap} {Heavy Impact}**.'' and Gagaran launches into the air and smashes her weapon into the side of one head, staggering the beast. Immediately the twins appear on its sides slashing had into the sides, leaving a few deep cuts in their wake. Lakyus charges as well, doges a bite attack and swings down her sword hard yelling. '' **{Dark Blade Mega Impact}** '' hitting the middle head and in a blast of darkness, obliterating it. The hydra roars and spins around slapping Garagan with its tails and forcing the twins and Lakuys to dodge. Evileye and myself use this moment to strike. **[Crystal Spear Barrage]** from Evileye summons crystal spears and fires them at the hydra most simply getting deflected by the beast's scales but the rest cut deep into the flesh. **[Distortion]** from myself to make it harder for is to get its bearings back.

''Keep it up we can do this.''Lakyus yells firing her floating swords at the creature.

The cut of part starts to wiggle and in a splash of blood a new head emerges. ''If we can continue to cut of its heads it will eventually run out of energy to regenerate at all. Lucky for us it doesn't have the ability to grow more than three heads.'' She says dodging a tail swipe.

''Gahhh...''Tina screams after being hit by another tail. ''Fuck didn't think those tails were so flexible...'' **[Heal]** from Lakyus recovers the damage.

The fight continues for more than four hours. During this time we managed to cut of a multitude of heads and wound the hydra's legs as well, but we didn't get out of it unscarred. Gagaran is bleeding from a head wound and has most likely a few cracked ribs from a claw strike to her chest. The twins are mostly unharmed only a few cuts, but they're starting to run shot on breath. Lakyus is exhausted as well, having to heal and buff the group the whole time and still hit the beast. Evileye is also running short on mana, having to stop casting for a bit here and there to conserve the rest mana she has left. While not really injured myself, the battle is taking its toll on myself as well, having to jump in a few times to prevent heavy injury or death.

''Damn it. We have to finish this fight as fast as we can. We're screwed if this continues much longer.'' Evileye yells dodging a tail swipe.'' Not sure how long I can keep using spells. I'm almost out of mana.''

''We're all running short here but the beast is't in any better shape than us. Look at it, it can't even regenerate it's third head any more. Just two more to go, and we win.'' Gagaran yells blocking a claw. Lakuys uses this opportunity to strike against its leg and the twins take another shot at the two surviving heads but miss the last second as the beast stumbles back. It stands up on its hind legs and roars at us in defiance and takes a deep breath.

''Breath incoming.'' comes the yell from someone, not sure who, all of us dodging the searing flame beam.

''The hell was that?''Tina yells after getting up.

''It's finally enraged. Seems like it realised it has to use it's ace to survive.'' I yell.'' That means we're on the finish line. Keep up and let's kill this thing already.''

The hydra charges at us again but manages to hit Evileye with a brutal tail strike just before she could dodge the attack. ''Kyaaaaa... ''thumb her body collides with part of the rock wall surrounding the entrance of the mine. There she slumps to the ground unmoving. ''Noooo, Evileye.'' Gagaran yells running to her in terror, completely ignoring the Cerberus-hydra. A big mistake. A claw smashes into her side before she can even react to the attack and throws her a few feet trough the air before she slams heavily into the ground. ''Fuck we have to kill this thing now. We can't help them with this thing still around.'' Lakyus yells blocking a claw, preventing it from hitting Evileye, sinking to one knee. The twins charge at the backside of the beast and manage to cut of two of its tails but the last one knocks them into the ground as well. The beast stops its assault on us and slowly backs away a few metres, where it starts to circle back and forth, eyeing us with a hunger in its eyes. The hydra looks quite pleased with itself and continues to circle us trying to find an opening to strike. The saliva dropping out of its mouths clearly indicating its intentions for us, should it be able to catch on of us off guard. This display somehow flips a switch inside my head. The burning rage, that consumed my head from seeing my friends get hurt badly vanishes, instead my head fills with a cold, calculating fury. _No more holds bared. If you think I'd surrender to a lesser predator than myself and let myself be consumed, you got something coming for you alright._

'' **You know I'd might have let you live, but now after you dared to hurt my friends, your life is forfeit**.'' I say to the Cerberus-hydra. I take a step towards it, fury burning in my eyes, causing the beast to flinch.'' **For this transgression, you'll pay with your life**.'' Behind me one after another nine tails appear, all of them burning at the tip with purple fire. Fur starts to creep along my body till my fox ears appear atop my head. The members of 'Blue Rose' still conscious gasp in surprise at my Kitsune form. Slowly the fur on my body turns from its normal yellow gold colouring to a crimson red with orange highlights. The flame at the tip of my tales turn black. This is the

 **[Sun God Mode]** in all its glory. '' **It's time I show you why your kind went extinct. You tend to bit of more than you can chew.** '' I take another step, the beast stepping back as well, confusion and traces of fear on its faces.

'' **You tried to burn us alive. It's natural I'd do the same to you then.** '' The laugh I let out finally scares the once proud beast shitless and it turns around trying to run away. '' **Resistance is futile, you were dead the moment you pissed me of. Render all things alive to nothingness. [Amaterasu]** ''. A burst of midnight black flames fly out of my outstretched hand right at the hydra. Within seconds the monster gets consumed by the flames, only charred remains of the once mighty beast are left over once the flames die down.

''Sil...Silas, just what was that?'' Evileye, who must have woken up while I dealt with the beast, asks me quite shaken by the display, a look of fear in her eyes.

''That was **[Amaterasu]** , the heavenly flame. A flame that consumes its target whole turning everything to ash it touches. It's said those flames burn forever till they consumed their target. A Kitsune with absolute mastery over fire can call upon these flames to consume one's enemies.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Some time later after all members of 'Blue Rose' recovered and calmed down, we made camp right in the clearing of the mine and discussed everything that just transpired. Lakyus, the twins and Gagaran were quite shocked when they found out I was in fact a non-human. That Evileye knew that fact helped defuse the situation quite a bit. Turns out they were just surprised at the revelation, nothing else. _Looks like they suspected me to be a lot more powerful that I might have let on. I wonder if they knew I was a lot stronger because they're just that good or because of female intuition. I won't get an answer anyway and trying to understand them is impossible after all._

''That makes so much more sense mow, with knowing that you're a Kitsune and all that, Silas. Kitsune, while quite rare in this world, are known for their illusions and mastery over fire after all.'' Lakuys explained.'' Thou one as powerful as you have never been recorded as far as I know.''  
 _There are Kitsune in this world? How come I never met any in my travels? I should discuss this later with Ainz._

''It also explains your pyromaniac tendencies.'' Tia threw in.''Yeah, right you are sis.''Tina agreed.  
''Teach us how to use our fire jutsus better. .'' They asked me with puppy dog eyes.

''Hahaha, no need to worry Silas. Your secret is safe with us. We know how hard it is for non-humans, after all Shorty here is a non-human as well.'' Gagaran tells me.'' But you would know that already.'' _Damn she's more intelligent than I gave her credit for._

''I know. Not like I met Evileye just yesterday. But thanks anyway. It means a lot to me that you're so accepting of me, me being a Kitsune after all. Thanks a lot girls.'' I tell them honestly.

''I'm just glad no one died and this shitty job is finally finished.'' Tia complained.

''I second that sis.''Tina says, lays down on her bedroll and falls asleep almost instantly.

''I'll take watch. All of you just rest and recover we got to walk a long way back tomorrow till we're home again. And no need to worry Lakyus.'' I interrupt her before she can say anything. '' I don't need much sleep at all and I slept quite a bit before this job so taking the whole watch is no problem for me. Trust me you'll thank me tomorrow after you had a good nights rest.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

For our track back to E-Rantel we decided to take the scenic route to relax and spend some more time together. Turns out the girls of 'Blue Rose' grew on me. Where I'd just call Evileye my friend, I now had befriended the other members of 'Blue Rose' as well, and they're quite fun to be around. After a small debate we decided to visit Carne-Village, Tia and Tina apparently had a friend there they wanted to visit. 'We're in the area already so why not?' was the answer we got when we asked them why. Turns out that decision would cut our time together shot. Shortly after we got stopped by the local goblin militia, who's general apparently resided within Carne-Village, we meet with a courier looking for 'Blue Rose'. He thought we might come to this village after our quest. He gave Lakyus a message for the team. Turned out, that they were requested by name by one of their friends, for a job in the capital city. Before they left Lakyus gave me the promised letter of recommendation and all of us promised each other to meet again in the future. After they left I decided to stroll trough the village for a bit longer surveying how the villagers were after the attack on the village a few weeks back. Turns out that was a good idea, because the courier wasn't the only surprise for me in the village. It just so happened that Momon and Nabe were in the village as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

''Hey Momon, wait for me.'' I yell trying to get Momon to notice me.

''Huh. Silas is that you? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a quest with your 'Girlfriend'.'' Momon says surprised that I was here, but clearly abusing the fact I met with Evileye.

''Ha...Ha. Very funny. Yes I was together with them, but we finished the quest a few days ago. We separated after they got a request to meet some friend in the capital, and they left me to finish the quest and give my report. So... what are you doing here and where is Nabe?''

''Ah turns out I was requested by name for a quest to gather herbs in the nearby Forrest. Let's go over there and sit down for a bit.''

 **[Message — Ainz]**

 **[** So Bones, tell me what exactly happened? **]**

 **[** Remember the potion we gave to this one adventurer girl? She went to one Nfirea Bareare to get it appraised. Turns out potions in this world are not red and ours are a lot better that the ones here. **]**

 **[** Fuck I totally forgot about that. So what happened after that? **]**

 **[** He got the information that the potion came from us and requested us for a you already left, I decided to see for myself what he wanted. We must have really bad luck, as it turned out he's friends with the girls we saved back when the village was attacked, and he somehow connected the dots and discovered that I'm Ainz Ooal Gown... Yeah I kind of screwed up there. BUT I got him to agree to work for us since we saved his friends in exchange for continued protection for them. Ah and I also met a group of adventurers called 'Swords of Darkness'. We agreed on a joined venture for a quest to hep me learn the 'Basics' and so on. They agreed to help with my herb gathering as well, so they're here as well. **]**

 **[** Wow and I thought my quest was interesting. We just killed a 'Lung Cerberus-hydra'. Yeah one of those fuckers. And I had to reveal my Kitsune form to save our group. But that one went well. We became friends, and they agreed to keep my secret. They got a vampire in their group after all, so they could sympathise with me. Also, got a letter of recommendation from them. **]**

 **[** So we both screwed up. Hehehe. And what kind of 'Letter of Recommendation'? They must be quite high ranked for you to sound so happy about it. What Rank are they? Gold? Mythril? **]**

 **[** Hehehe. Nope. They're Adamantite-Rank. I was out questing with 'Blue Rose'. One of the two Adamantite-Rank Adventurer Groups in the kingdom. You may praise my genius now. **]**

 **[** … Do I even want to know how you pulled of this B.S? **]**

 **[** Nope **]**

 **[** Good. . . . You know, that stuff is the very reason why everyone called you annoying. **]**

 **[** Hey, don't call my awesome skills annoying. Heads up someone's approaching. **]**

We turn to the approaching group. The group approaching us consisted of Narberal Gamma and four unknown people, three males and one female. They introduced themself as the 'Swords of Darkness', the adventurer group Momon was travelling with. We talked for some time about myself and my connection with Momon and Nabe and some other things. I also met with Hamsuke, Momon's new pet.

''What the hell is that thing? Tell me Momon just where did you find a giant hamster?'' I ask him, not quite sure just what that thing in front of me is.

''Ah that's Hamsuke, my new pet. She's known as 'The wise king of the Forrest'.'' He tells me.'' Not that I can see exactly why someone would call her that.'' He whispers into my ear.

''Have to agree with you on that one. You really have a talent to find some strange things.''

We continued our talk with the 'Swords of Darkness' and Hamsuke till dusk, ate some dinner and went to bed. The next morning we started our track back to E-Rantel. A few days later we arrived at the gates of E-Rantel. After some discussing with our group, we decided that the members of 'The Swords of Darkness' would accompany Nifrea Bareare back to his shop, while Momon,Nabe and I, the members of 'Darkness' would go to the adventurers' guild to get 'Hamsuke' registered as Momon's pet/mount. Ainz and myself decided against talking with Ainzach for now until we finished Momon's current quest. Outside the guild we met Nfirea's grandmother, Lizzie Bareare, who recognised Momon and offered to bring us back to the shop to meet up with Nfirea and our companions.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **E-Rantel Bareare Shop**

''Nfirea, Momon and his companions are here.'' Lizzie yelled. The shop stayed silent.

 _The shop looks abandoned. No sign of Nifrea nor the guys Momon was supposed to meet here. Something's not right here at all._ ''Momon, Nabe...'' I call them, drawing a dagger, but it seems they felt the same thing as me and got ready for a fight as well.

''What are you doing?'' Lizzie asked us, after we drew our weapons.

''Don't ask, just follow us.''Momon commanded. We walked trough the shop into the back area. Instead of finding Nfirea and our new companions we found blood on the walls and on the ground. As we entered the storage room, we found the 'Swords of Darkness'. They were all dead. As we entered ,one of the fallen suddenly stood up. He didn't stand for long as Momon's sword pierced his skull, killing the reanimated corpse.'' Zombies.'' The other two male corpses stood up as well but were quickly dispatched like their friend before.

''Momon over here.'' I said crouching next to Ninya, the female magic caster of the 'Swords of Darkness'. ''She's dead. Looks like she was tortured before she was killed. Stab wounds, slashes and other quite painful stuff. Her Ranking-Plate is also missing. Just like the other ones as well.'' I tell him after I searched her.'' What do you make of this? Nfirea is missing and our companions were killed. Think kidnapping?''

''My grandson is missing.'' Lizzie screamed.

''We checked their gear. Nothing is missing, that being said it seems the opposition took your grandson with them.'' Momon explained in a calm voice.

''I'd say we face some trouble. Our opponents have a magic caster with the **[Create Undead]** skill, that's means at least a tier three magic caster.''

''He Momon looks like whoever got Nfirea tried to give us a false lead.'' I say pointing to the sewer entrance. Some numbers in blood scribbled next to it.

''The enemy could have used mind control or hidden the corpses, but they did not do that at all. They seemed to have done it for fun. Otherwise, they did it because they were absolutely sure they would not be exposed, or that they were completely confident in their ability to escape. Hm… I don't know which of them it was. Since they could make Zombies, they could have brought the corpses back with them, right?'' Momon said.

Lizzie's face went white after she got what Momon was telling her.

''How about hiring us?'' I ask her.

''Isn't this something you should hire an adventurer for?'' Momon asks at the same time.

A light came on in Lizzie's eyes as she understood what Ainz was getting at.

''You are a very lucky woman, Lizzie Bareare. At the moment, I am the strongest adventurer in this city, and the only one who can save your grandson's life. If you hire me, I will accept your request. However,… the price will be very high, because I am fully aware of how troublesome this task might be.''

''That, that's right… if it was you… the one who possessed that potion… and with the Wise King of the Forest… then there's no doubt about your strength… I'll hire, I'll hire you!''

''Is that so… are you prepared to pay a high price for this?''

''How much will it take to satisfy you?''

''Your everything.'' I answer for Ainz.

''… What?''

''Give us everything you have.'' Momonga says.

Lizzie's eyes widened in shock, and her body trembled violently.

''Everything you have. When we safely return Nfirea to you, give us everything you have.''

''You…''she stutters while I simply laugh at that.

Backing away in fear, Lizzie muttered. ''When you say everything… you don't mean money or rare potions… I've heard that demons will grant any wish in return for men's souls. Are you a demon?''

''… And what if we are? Do you want to save your grandson?'' Momon asks her. Lizzie did not respond, silently biting her lip.

''There is only one answer.'' I tell her

''... I... I'll hire you. I'll give you everything I have, so please save my grandson!''

''Very well, the pact is sealed. Then, let's not waste time. Do you have a map of this city? If you do, lend it to me.''

After some time Ainz and Narberal were able to find Nfireas location via magic items.

''They're in the cemetery together with an army of undead.'' He told us.

''What?'' Lizzie screamed.

''No need to be shocked. We intend to cut a path through them. The problem is that we can't guarantee that undead army won't escape from the graveyard. You need to tell as many people as possible to hold the undead back if they see them spilling out. There's no proof, but I'm sure that a lot of people will be willing to listen to a big name like you. If the undead ran wild and there was nobody stopping them… that would be troublesome, no?''

''Let's head out then.'' I say turning around ready to go.

''How are you going to get trough the undead army?'' Lizzie asks us.

''The question isn't how we're going to get trough but how long it will take us to get trough.''I tell her.

Momon points at his giant swords. ''Not like they stand a chance against these.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the gates of the cemetery. The guards spot us hope fills their eyes, then they see our Copper-Plates and the hope vanishes again.

''Open up, we're adventurers.''

''No way you're just Copper-Rank. What could you possibly do against this horde of undead?''

Momon throws his blade killing a 'Necrosome Giant'. ''Doesn't matter. We'll just help ourself then.''

And the both of us simply leap over the gate, Nabe uses **[Fly]** to follow us while Hamsuke jumps over the walls. Inside Momon and myself cut through the horde of undead. Momon is ignored due to being undead himself. My flames keep the undead at bay, heavenly flames are very effective against undead. Momon raised his hand and summoned two undead. **[Create Mid Tier Undead — Jack the Ripper] [Create Mid Tier Undead — Corpse Collector]** ''Kill the rest of the undead .'' Momon commands his summons.

After a while, we reach the middle of the cemetery. There is the building Nfirea is held inside.

As we get closer, we're spotted by the group standing in front of the chapel.

''Khazit-sama, they're here.'' One says. The man in the middle turns to us.

"Just the three of you? Where's the rest of your party?"

Ainz tiredly shrugged as he replied. ''Yup, just the three of us. We flew over here with a flight spell.''

''You're lying, that's impossible.''

''You don't have to believe it, but let's get back to the main topic. If you let the boy return home safely, I can spare your life. How about it, Khazit?'' Khazit turns to one of his disciples and glares at him.

''And you are?''

''Before that, there's something I'd like to ask. Is there anyone over there besides you lot?''

''We're the only ones...''

''Surely it's not just you? There should be someone with a piercing weapon among you… planning to ambush us? Or are you hiding because you're afraid?'' I ask.

''Fufu... You checked their bodies... Not bad...''

Suddenly, a female voice rang out from the chapel. A young woman slowly emerged into the light, and every step she took was accompanied by the clattering of metal against metal.

''You...'' Khazit glares at her.

''Ahhh... they found me out, so there's no point hiding. Speaking of which... I only hid because I can't use the **[Conceal Life]** spell...''

The woman grins, in response to the somewhat angered Khazit. _That reply aside, they still haven't brought out Nfirea as a hostage. Perhaps Nfirea's already dead…_

''May I know your name? Ah, I'm Clementine. Pleased to meetcha...''

''… Well, it's kind of pointless to answer your question, but I guess I'll tell you anyway. My name is Momon, the one over there is called Silas.''

''I've never heard that name before… how about you?'' she asks Khazit, not impressed at all.

''I haven't heard of it myself and I've gathered information on all the high ranked adventurers in the city, so how is it I've never heard of a Momon or a Silas among them? Still, how did you know it was here? The message pointed to the sewers.''

''As if we'd fall for such an obvious trick.'' I tell them.

''The answer is under your cloak. Show me.'' Momon says pointing at Clementine.

''Uwah. Pervert. Lewd.''

As she said that, the girl's — Clementine's — face twisted. She had a grin so wide it nearly reached her ears. _A psycho, didn't expect anything else with the wounds we found._

''Ju...st kidding. You mean these?''

She threw open her coat, revealing what looks like scale mail whose individual plates had mismatched components. _Adventurer Ranking-Plates. And a serial killer as well..._ _  
_  
There were countless adventurer plates. Platinum, gold, silver, iron, copper, even mithril and orichalcum. All these were the proof of all the adventurers Clementine had been killing, the trophies taken from her hunts.

''It was these prizes of yours which led us to you.''

''Momon take care of the magic caster, I'll play with the woman.''

''Do as you like Silas.''

''Come on then follow me Clementine, let's kill ourself over there and let these three have some room to fight.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A short distance away. We both come to a stop.  
''Could it be those guys I killed at the shop were your friend? If so, I'm sorry.'' She tells me a grin splitting her face.

''To be honest, I didn't even know them for more than a few days. To call them friends would... sound wrong. More like business partners. We helped them and they would spread our name. But that won't happen now. They're dead after all. Or dead again? I really don't know how that works, zombies and all that stuff. So yeah no need to apologise.''

''Aww, I hoped I could piss you off with that comment.''

''Under the right circumstances I might have done the same as you Clementine, so calling you out on that would be wrong. And believe me you don't want me pissed.'' I pause for a moment. ''… Still, they were tools for building our reputation. Once they returned to the inn, they would have spread word of our deeds to the other adventurers. They would have told everyone about how Momon was a hero who drove off the Wise King of the Forest by himself . And now you've gotten in the way of our plans. That greatly displeases me.''

''Oh noooo... woe is me, I'm so woe. To have made you mad.'' she laughs again. ''By the way it was a stupid idea to fight me. Your friend might be a fighter but the girl's a magic caster right? Then they won't be able to beat Khazit-chan. It would have been better for her to fight me. You'd have had at least a bit of a chance then.''

''Nah, don't worry. Momon's going to take care of Khazit. No questions asked. I'd bet my life on .''

''Then I might just have to take you up on your bet.'' She says and charges at me, stiletto drawn. She clashes with me but her stiletto gets blocked by my dagger.

''Now see here that would have been intimidating... well if you were intimidating.''

''Are you mocking me?'' she says sounding pissed.

''Nononon...pfffff yeah.'' I chuckle and kick her into the side sanding her flying away for a bit. After standing up, she grins at me.

''You know I just might enjoy taking my time killing you.''

Our fight continues for another 20 to 30 minutes. I test a few things while fighting her. After all when do you meet someone whose skill with daggers is almost as good as your own?

''You know I could do this all night long. This really gets my blood boiling.'' Clementine yells, grinning like a maniac.

''That might just be the first thing we agree on tonight.'' I yell back, somehow really enjoying myself . _If I didn't know it any better, I might think we're having a moment here._

The fight goes on for another ten minutes till a yell disturbs the silence.

'' **Solitaire finish the fight. Let's show them the might of Nazarick**.'' Ainz yells. _Time to get serious._

''You heard my friend. **Let's end this here and now kitten**.''

''AS IF, I am just having so much fun. This won't end until I say so.'' She yells.

'' **Sadly that is not for you to decide. After all,... you're already dead. Tell me how does it feel to slowly die while caught in my perfect illusion? [Tsukuyomi]** ''

''What are you talking ab...''burgh clementine vomits blood.

'' **See here kitten. It just so happens that we're both predators and that means that only one of us leaves here alive. And I'll give you three guesses who that might be, with me being immortal and stuff.** '' I tell her my own maniac smile on my face.

It looks like Clementine slowly gets just what she walked into. ''No... No...NO. I can't die here. There are so many more that I could torture and kill. I can't die here. Not like this...'' She says her voice breaking more and more.

'' **Tell me Kitten, do you fear death?** '' I say to her shacking form on the ground. '' **Tell me, do you fear the thought of slipping into nothingness or is it the fact you can't torture and kill any more, or simply the fear of the unknown?** '' I get really close to her face.'' T **ell me little kitten would you sacrifice your humanity for a second chance? For a chance to torture and kill and main as much as your heart desires?** '' My head is now right in front of her and my human disguise slowly fades. Her eyes widen. It seems she finally gets just what she was fighting against. In the sweetest voice I could muster I say.'' **Join me little kitten. Join me and you'll get the chance to inflict as much pain to our prisoner and our enemies as you like as, long as you follow my orders of course. Other than that you'll have free rein to do as you please. What do you say kitten?''** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**  
I walk over to Ainz. He and Narberal are talking with each other, seems he finished his fight without problems if the charred remains on the ground are any indication.

'' **Had fun Ainz?Hehehe...** ''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A Few days later the new adventurer team 'Darkness' steps inside the guild. Whispers start up everywhere.  
'Is that 'Darkness?...'  
'Look Darkness...'  
'Check it out it's 'Darkness'  
'I heard they're an upcoming adventurer group. The were Copper-Plates just a few days ago.'

'Could it be, we witness the birth of the next group of Adamantite-Rank?'  
'Look that's 'Dark Hero' Momon, a Mythril-Rank, 'Beautiful Princess' Nabe, also Mythril-Rank and Silas the'Trickster' Orichalcum-Rank. I heard he even had a 'Letter of Recommendation' from 'Blue Rose'.'  
'Heard that as well, they say 'Blue Rose' and 'The Trickster' defeated that terrible Cerberus-hydra in the western parts of the 'Great Forrest of Tob'.'

'No way...'  
We ignored the ramblings around us and walked to the reception desk, Momon asked for any new quests for our group.

''Sorry you cleared all quests for your rank.'' The reception lady told us, sounding depressed that she couldn't help us.

''OK I remembered we had some more things to do excuse us.'' Momon told her trying to get her out of her depressed state. After that we left and returned to our room in the upper floor of the guild.  
A few minutes later we receive a **[Converence Call]** from Albedo waiting for the report she had ready for us. The first thing we heard were these words.

 **[** Lord Ainz-sama, Lord Solitaire-sama. Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled. **]**

 **THE FUCK?**

* * *

 **Author notes:**  
And again another chapter finished. This one took me a bit. The scenes with Blue Rose and with Clementine were hell. I had to rewrite them a few times till I was satisfied with them. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time.

And for your entertainment I wrote some 'Omake'. The idea for them ran around inside my head for some time now . Hope you enjoy them. Have fun.

* * *

 **Omake Number 1:**

 **Matchmaking with Flower, Albedo and the Pleiades.**

Sitting around in a dimly lit room are Albedo, Flower and the Pleiades. They're currently deep in conversation with each other. About what you ask? Well let's listen in.

''As you all may have heard Solitaire-sama has given his agreement for Ainz-sama and me becoming a couple. It touched my heart to hear Solitaire-sama agree to this. For this generous gift I decided it would only be fair to give Solitaire-sama the same thing back. This is the very reason I called all of you here. Solitaire-sama considers all of you his close family. It would only make sense to consult you in such a serious matter. With that in mind I ask of you to help me find a suitable wife for Solitaire-sama.'' Albedo tells the gathered females.

Flower is the first one to get her thought together after this revelation.''Albedo-san, I agree completely with you. Father might have me but as his daughter I can only do so much for him. It would certainly be good for father to have a wife he can find comfort with. Don't you agree Yuri-nee,Lupi-nee, Nabe-nee, Solution-nee, Entoma-nee, CZ-nee?'' She asks everyone looking right at them.

''It would certainly be helpful for our big brother to have someone he could find comfort with.'' Yuri  
agrees. The other Pleiades nod their heads, agreeing as well.

''That's good to hear. Then with that cleared, the question remains, who might be suitable to be Solitaire-sama's wife.'' Albedo says. ''I'd certainly approve to get Shalltear for him, so I can have Ainz-sama for myself alone, but I don't want that lamprey anywhere near Solitaire-sama after all he helped me with.''

''Shalltear-sama wouldn't fit with Solitaire-nii. I think he prefers older more mature women.'' Solution says.

''I have to agree with Solution here. Big Brother seems to like his female Kitsune companions a lot more than Shalltear, so why not choose one of them?''

''That could work. We could also ask Aura-sama, she might have to grow up a bit more, she's quite young after all, but as a Guardian she would be a suitable choice as well.'' Yuri says.

''Good that makes at least a few suitable candidates for Solitaire-sama. I think we should ask them and invite them to our next meeting.'' Albedo says.

''Yeah let's do that. We'll find a suitable wife for Solitaire-sama/-nii/father alright.'' The females say laughing almost as if they're possessed.

In Solitaire's chambers.  
Solitaire is currently drinking tea relaxing in the sun, when suddenly he shakes hard.  
Why do I have the feeling something terrible is going to happen to me?

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sunder the Heavens

**Author notes:**

As you might have realised I released this chapter a week early. That was to celebrate 2000 views, 10 reviews, 32 favourites and 39 followers for 'Tales of a Trickster'. Thanks a lot for your support guys.

* * *

 **Tales of a Trickster**

 **Ark 2**  
 **The coming Storm**

 **Chapter 6 Sunder the Heavens**

 **Last time:**

 **[** Lord Ainz-sama, Lord Solitaire-sama. Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled. **]**

 _ **THE FUCK?**_

* * *

To say the message, that Shalltear has betrayed us was a shock, was underplaying our current state of mind. After we got the message from Albedo, Ainz and Solitaire returned to Nazarick and barricaded themself inside Ainz's chambers not coming out for days. Outside the chambers the guardians had concerned looks on their faces. Every once in a while the whole floor would shake due to one of the two Supreme Beings temper flaring to unmeasurable heights. The whole of Nazarick was in a state of panic, despite all the guardians trying to keep the situation as calm as possible. If one listened very closely near the doors, one could hear the heated debate happening inside. A whole week passed and still the door did not open. That changed shortly after dawn of the 8th day. Not with a blast but a slow turning of the handle the double door opened. No Strom of wrathful energy met the guardians waiting outside, but a calm that terrified them even more. Ainz and Solitaire stepped outside for the first time since they closed themself inside.

''Follow us Guardians.'' came the short order from Ainz. Solitaire remained calm still. ''We'll discuss our plans in the throne room.'' The Guardians bowed and followed their two leaders without saying a single word. Arriving inside the throne room Ainz sat down on his throne Solitaire took his place next to him, both looking at their Guardians.

''Before we start to discuss our plans for the future... Myself and Solitaire would like to apologise to you guardians for not talking to you at all and for worrying you as well. Solitaire and myself had a rather heated discussion considering how to handle the Shalltear incident.'' Ainz told them, but held up his hand as Albedo started to reply. '' All of you don't have to worry about Solitaire and myself. While we may have had our differences we only had those for the current situation. That is to say Solitaire and myself are still friends. I would have honestly been rather unnerved if Solitaire wouldn't have questioned my plans for Shalltear, we are after all both Supreme Beings and as such hold the same position in Nazarick, my position as guild leader excluded. As such the discussion we had, has been necessary to get both our frustration out-of-the-way, so we could discuss how to handle the situation with a clear and calm mind.'' The guardians visibly relaxed with that explanation. It was clear as day for both Ainz and Solitaire, that their heated discussion had the guardians on edge. Solitaire took a step forward, addressing the gathered guardians.

''That is to say our current predicament is quite dire. Ainz and myself came to the conclusion that before we can do anything at all, we need all available information pertaining the occurrence, to be able to make ourself a picture of the situation and how it occurred in the first place. We'll question all personal who had any sort of contact with Shalltear in the days before the incident. After we have finished our investigation, all of you will receive new orders. Until such orders are given all NPCs currently outside of Nazarick except Sebas, Solution and Kyra are to return immediately to Nazarick. Albedo raise Nazarick's security level to the maximum.'' Solitaire told the guardians with a stern voice and expression. ''That is all for now. You can return to your duties for now till we request your presence for the investigation.'' and with that Ainz and Solitaire teleport away.

''I'm really relieved, that Ainz and Solitaire were able to overcome their differences.'' Demiurge says, finally exhaling, his whole body relaxing again. ''To think the situation was so dire, that they reacted in such a way. To think Shalltear, as one of the Guardians of Nazarick, would be the cause for such a clash between the two Supreme Beings that stayed behind for us... To think a Guardian might have been the cause for one of them to leave us... '' it looks like even the normally calm and sharp witted Demiurge can't find the words to express his feelings.

''I agree, Demiurge. To think Shalltear would betray the Supreme Beings. That damn lamprey better prepare for the might of Nazarick to bear down on her neck. Her actions caused Ainz-sama and Solitaire-sama to fight with each other. THIS IS UNVORGIVABLE. The moment Ainz-sama gives the order, us remaining loyal Guardians will remove this taint from their sight with extreme prejudice.'' Albedo says to her fellow guardians, seething with barely repressed fury.

'' **Ainz. Sama. And Solitaire. Sama. Might. Have. Repressed. Their. Might. Before. Us. To Prevent. Harm. To. Us. But. It. Was. Obvious. That. They. Both. Were. Near. Blowing. Up.** '' Cocytus says. '' **To. Think. That. Their. Suppressed. Fury. Would. Still. Affect. All. Of. Us. So. Much.** '' he stops for a second to gather his thoughts. '' **They. Are. Truly. Our. Master. And. As. Such. It. Is. Our. Duty. To. Serve. Them. As. Best. As. We. Can. In. Such. A. Situation. They. Require. Our. Full. Support. And. Nothing. Less. Is. Acceptable.** ''

''I agree with Cocytus, but you all have to agree, Ainz's and Solitaire's fury was terrifying. I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to.'' Aura says, still quite shaken, supporting Mare, who wasn't able to stand at all after being exposed to the Supreme Ones suppressed fury.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, Ainz and Solitaire finished their investigation. They are currently in the throne room with the gathered guardians and the Members of the Troupe.

''Thank you all for coming on such a shot notice but Solitaire and myself finished our investigation. We discovered the reason why Shalltear 'betrayed' us. Shalltear is currently in an unknown location, we'll find out later where exactly, being mind controlled by what can only be a 'World-Item'.''

A gasp is heard from the guardians. Solitaire steps forward. ''As we found out after questioning Kyra, who was assigned together with Sebas, Solution and Shalltear to an outside mission, Shalltear encountered an unknown adventurer group while in pursuit of potential 'Martial Arts' users. This group attacked her with said 'World-Item', we believe it to be 'Downfall of Castle and Country', and as such Shalltear is not held responsible for her betrayal. Solitaire and myself will confront her in battle and kill her, then we'll use our gold from the treasury to revive her. This is non-negotiable. It was my and Ainz's oversight that led to this problem and as such it is our duty to rectify it as well.'' He stops for a second. ''Kyra, if you would please explain what exactly happened to Shalltear.'' He addresses Kyra.

''As you command.'' and Kyra begins to retell what happened the days prior.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone inside the throne room is left unsure as to how to respond to the tale Kyra has just told.  
Ainz stands up from his throne. ''Solitaire, myself and you Albedo will visit your sister Nigredo in the 'Frozen Prison' and use her special talent to locate Shalltear. After that Solitaire and myself will prepare for the fight and confront Shalltear tomorrow. The Troupe has their orders to investigate the group that attacked Shalltear. We can't tell for now if a Player was responsible in any way for what happened to Shalltear but **whoever is responsible for this transgression will face the combined might of Nazarick when we bear down on them and receive their rightful punishment for this action.** '' He sits down again leaving the stage for Solitaire again.

''Ainz and myself had some differences between us, concerning how to handle Shalltear as you all know. We came to the conclusion that Shalltear has to die at our hands not yours. It was our responsibility to plan and protect you, who are left here with us. It would break our hearts to see the creations of our friends fight against each other to the death, as such only by our hand shall Shalltear fall.'' he takes a breath. ''We both know, that you want to help us and protect us, but be assured...'' he stops and steps back again and Ainz stands up and slams the guild weapon 'Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown' into the ground. '' **We swear by the name of 'Ainz Ooal Gown' to win and how can this name know defeat?** ''

This declaration stops all guardians in their tracks as they are about to speak up against the plan. The pure determination and certainty in Ainz's and Solitaire's gace sweeps all doubt away. The guardians bow down as on.

''Our undying loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown! The name that knows no defeat.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Preparation for the fight are in full blow. All around Nazarick NPCs gather and prepare all sort of things for either the fight tomorrow or for the counterstrike against whoever dared to attack them in the first place.

 **5th Floor, Frozen Prison**

Ainz, Solitaire and Albedo walked through the frozen main gate. The gate itself opened to them like welcoming old friends. After walking a short distance Ainz saw Albedo finally starting to shiver. He pulled out a red cloak with a flame pattern on it and gave it to Albedo.

''Wear this, Albedo. It is not highly enchanted, but it should be enough to ward off the cold.''

''To think you would lavish such a gift upon me! My deepest thanks! I shall treasure it all my life.''  
We continued our walk down the silent, dark passage at the other side of the gate. Ainz and Albedo continued their small talk for a bit but stopped when we arrived before Nigredo's room.

''We're here almost at your Sister's room, are you ready Albedo?'' Ainz asked her. Albedo's joyous mood changed instantly, and he expression turned serious. ''Good then I shall retrieve the doll.'' A sickly white hand came out of the wall and handed a small doll to Ainz. The doll was a caricature of a human infant, its distorted features resembling a Cupid doll. Its large, round eyes were particularly disgusting. Ainz pushed open the door, and we were greeted with the sound of crying children, babies to be exact.

In front of us, in the empty room, bare of all furniture, sat a woman with black hair and clothes, rocking a cradle. As if on cue she suddenly stopped.

''It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong... My baby, my baby, my baby, my babyyyyyyy...'' her gace zeroed in on us. _Tabula Smaragdina had quite the imagination to create someone like Nigredo._

''Ah Lord Solitaire-sama what brings you here today?'' She asked me with an innocent voice, no semblance to the crazy woman from before. Her expression changed abruptly when she saw Ainz.

''You, you, you, you, took, took, took, took, my baby, my baby, my baby, my babyyyyyyyyy...'' She screamed, and pulled out a giant pair of siccors and charged at Ainz.

''Here is your child.'' He told her holding out the doll for her to see. She took the doll and again like a switch was flipped her expression changed.

''Momonga-sama, and my lovely little sister. Solitaire-sama. I trust you have been well?''

''It's been a while, Nigredo. You seem… yes, I am glad you have not changed.''

''Then, Momonga-sama, how may I...''

''Ah, my apologies. You were not in the Throne Room so you did not know, but my name is no longer Momonga. I am now Ainz Ooal Gown. Please address me as Ainz from now on.''

''I understand, Ainz-sama.''

''Then, Nigredo, we came here to seek your help. Could we make use of your abilities?''

''My abilities? Is it alive? Or unliving?''

''Probably counts as alive… should probably be living… I'll be frank with you. The target is Shalltear Bloodfallen.'' I tell her.

"The Floor Guardian? ... Forgive my rudeness. If it's your order, then I will carry it out at once, Ainz-sama. Solitaire-sama.''

Though her voice seemed doubtful, Nigredo immediately complied with the request.

''Please, Nee-san.'' Albedo requested her.

In response to Albedo's request, Nigredo raised her thumb playfully before casting a variety of spells. There was quite the variety of them, and Ainz mused that he had heard most of them not long before. They were the spells he had demonstrated to Narberal a few nights prior, to help locate Nfirea.

Nigredo was a magic caster, and she was one of the highest-level NPCs in Nazarick. Though one could not tell from looking at her, she had been designed to specialize in divination and information gathering. That was why we had come here to ask for help with locating Shalltear.

''Found her.'' she announced shortly after.

''Put it on a **[Crystal Monitor]**.'' Ainz told her.

She cast another spell, and a 'Crystal Monitor' appeared, displaying something which looked like a vast expanse of forest. Someone in armour was standing amidst the trees.

''Amazing. You discerned the location of the target with pinpoint accuracy. I'd expect nothing less of a specialized magic cas...'' Ainz started to praise her but stopped abruptly.

The image in the monitor became clearer. _Fuck. That's not good._

The person depicted there was dressed in a suit of red-colored full plate armour which looked like it had been drenched in blood. It wore a swan-shaped helmet which left only the face exposed. Plumes of avian feathers sprouted from either side of the helmet, while the chest and shoulders of the armour had been styled into the shape of wings. Crimson skirt armour covered the lower body. It held a huge, strange-looking lance in one hand, resembling a pipette one might use in a science class.

''Shalltear's already in battle mode. That complicates things.'' I mutter.

''The Spuit Lance! That's the divine class item that Peroroncino-sama gave Shalltear!'' Albedo exclaimed as she saw Shalltear's weapon.

''OK let's go and scout...'' I start.

 **[** Forgive the disturbance Ainz-sama, Solitaire-nii. **]** sound Narberal's voice from the **[Converence Call]**.

''What is it Narberal? It must be quite important for you to contact us with **[Conference Call]**.'' I ask.

 **[** Yes. Someone from the Adventurer's Guild is looking for you, Ainz-sama, Solitaire-nii. **]**

''If it's about the night in the cemetery, tell them to wait… no, that's not right. There should be something else, am I correct?'' Ainz says

 **[** Yes! You are as perceptive as always, Ainz-sama. Actually, there is another problem besides that. It… concerns a certain Vampire. **]**

''What? A Vampire, you say? Did they mention anything about that Vampire? Like say, silver hair, or crimson armour, or something?''

 **[** Regretfully, they did not. The person they sent for yourself was little more than a runner. They said that they would explain at the guild, and hoped that you would hurry over as soon as possible, Ainz-sama. I hear that several adventurer teams have already made their way there… the Guild's messenger is nearby, what should I tell him? **]**

''Albedo, send someone to keep an eye on Shalltear. I will go visit the Guild in E-Rantel. After that matter is concluded, we'll go after Shalltear.''

''Understood.''

''You heard that too, didn't you, Narberal?''

 **[** Understood. Then, I shall inform the messenger that you will be on your way. **]**

''Ah, yes, tell him that. Then, Albedo, forgive me, but Solitaire and myself shall be heading to the Guild now.''

''I understand. I shall send several vassals out, in accordance with your instructions.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **At the guild hall in E-Rantel**

When we arrived at the guild we were quickly brought into a room on the top floor of the guild. Once inside we were quickly offered somewhere to sit. ''Come, come, come, Momon-san, Silas-san, pull up a chair.'' Pluton Ainzach told us still standing, seemingly waiting for the both of us. Besides us there were six men inside the room. Three of them strong looking men, geared and ready for war, one similar geared man as imposing as the other three despite not being armed at all, he was the one who offered us our seats. Then there was a skinny, neurotic looking man in robes and finally a fat man. We took our seats under the watchful eyes of the rest and Ainzach started to speak once more.

''For those who don't know me allow me to introduce myself. I am the head of this city's Adventurer's Guild, Pluton Ainzach.'' he told us. And just like in my first Ainzach emitted the aura of a mighty veteran, leaving no doubt about his might and experience.

He introduced the fat man ''This is the Mayor of E-Rantel, Panasolei Gruuze De Rittenmeier-dono.'', who simply nodded to us, as well as the skinny looking one ''And this is the leader of the E-Rantel Magician's Guild, Theo Rakesheer.''

And at last he introduced the three men ''And these three are much like yourself, members of the adventurer teams which are the pride of E-Rantel. From the right to the left are Igvarge-san of Kralgra, Perote-san of Tenrou, and Moknak-san of Rainbow.''

Those three men each had metal plates around the necks — made of mithril — and each gave the impression of being commanding and even powerful. Their equipment was nothing more than junk to Ainz, but they were still far above the gear sported by most adventurers in this city.

Each of them had different looks in their eyes, but they all shared the same common thread of curiosity. The representative of Kralgra, Ibvarge gave Ainz and myself the stink eye.

''Before that, there's something I'd like to ask you, Guildmaster Ainzach. I've never heard of the name Momon before. Since he's a mithril plate, he should have done something noteworthy, right? I also haven't heard of a Silas as well...and he is apparently Orichalcum-Rank...''

''Momon's feats include taming the Wise King of the Forest, as well as settling the graveyard incident the week prior, together with Silas-san.''

''You don't mean the incident concerning appearance of vast quantities of undead?" the representative of Rainbow asked, sounding surprised.

''You're quite well-informed. I instructed that the matter not be made public due to receiving some troubling news. Where did you hear that from?'' the mayor asked

His words were frequently accompanied by a buhiii, probably due to a blocked nose or some other reason. Nor was there much intonation, probably because he was using his mouth to breathe. It made his words sound strange, as though he were reading off a script.

''Forgive me, Mayor. I merely overheard this, so it's difficult for me to tell you where exactly the news came from. In addition, I do not know much of the details.''

The two of them looked at each other, and they smiled as their eyes met. Moknak's smile was forced, while the Mayor's was uneasy.

''It rings false to me, but forget it. There should be a lot of people who know about the undead running wild. Buhiii~ forgive me, I interrupted by accident.''

''It's fine, Mayor. In any case, the Guild concluded that due to his contributions in that incident, Momon-san is a mithril ranked adventurer.''

''Just one incident? Just by handling one matter? No adventurer who's gone through rank placement examinations would be happy with that, am I wrong?''

He was not even pretending to be polite any more. Igvarge displayed his naked aggression on his face, and then someone spoke coldly from the side.

"Humph. Frankly speaking, I have to say that I'm not happy about Momon-dono's mithril rank either, Guildmaster, completely ignoring the fact that Silas was granted Orichalcum-Rank.'' Arseholes. _Both of them. Just can't accept the appearance of bigger fish than themself. Pathetic._

The man who cut in was the head of the Magician's Guild, Rakesheer. There was a derisive expression on his face, though Ainz and Solitaire understood that it was not directed at themself, but at Igvarge. However, Igvarge did not realise this, and smiled at Rakesheer friendly.

''I'm glad you see it my way, Guildmaster-san.''

''Ku, kuku.''

Rakesheer's lips grew even thinner, as though he had heard something amusing. It was not a friendly gesture, because he had a scornful look in his eyes.

''Is that so? I feel that our views are diametrically opposed.''

''What do you mean by...''

''Really, that's enough out of you, Igvarge-kun. There's people in the Guild who feel Momon-kun was worthy of an orichalcum plate. And the matter with Silas is even more so. Some asked for him to receive Adamantite-Rank.''

"What!?"

Igvarge's face seemed to be asking how that was possible.

As he saw it, Rakesheer's mocking smile grew so wide that it twisted his entire face.

''Momon-san and Silas-san broke through a horde of thousands of undead with just their partner no, Momon had the Wise King of the Forest as well, for a total of four people and defeated the people conducting an unholy ritual."

''Anyone with some stealth training could do that!''

Rakesheer sighed, in a somewhat exaggerated way.

''Indeed, you are correct. Initially, I felt that this was not enough to qualify Momon-san for orichalcum rank. However, the discovery of a set of bones bore testament to Momon-san's and Solitaire-san's might."

At that point, Rakesheer turned to Ainz in his suit of black full plate armour, a stern look in his eyes.

''... That is to say, the bones of a Skeletal Dragon. Momon-san slew a frightening undead creature that possessed absolute resistance to magic.''

''Well, uh, yes! Skel-Skeletal Dragons are strong! But mithril ranked adventurers can still def...''

''Can still defeat two of them at the same time?''

''Say what!?'' Igvarge's gasp of surprise was joined by the other two adventurers.

''We found the remains of two Skeletal Dragons at the scene. Could your teams break through a horde of thousands of undead, slay two Skeletal Dragons, and kill the hitherto unknown masterminds of this conspiracy in such a short time? Other adventurers were present at the graveyard, and they reported the presence of twisted spirits like Wraiths. Could you have traversed such deadly ground?''

Igvarge bit his lip, unable to respond.

''Then, let me ask you another question. I hear that the only other member of their party is a woman. She is a magic caster, which means that she would have been completely useless against Skeletal Dragons and their complete magic immunity. Under these circumstances, with only one other… no, even with the Wise King of the Forest by your side as well, could you have made such a great accomplishment?''

''And concerning Silas-san... He played a crucial role in the defeat of the Cerberus-hydra a few weeks ago. He worked together with 'Blue Rose', who after killing the beast awarded him with a letter of recommendation addressed to me, with a full description of his skill, requesting him to be awarded Adamantite-Rank for his skills...'' At least what they think is my full power.

The following silence was almost so strong one might think to even feel it.

''Let's leave the matter at that. We didn't gather everyone here to fight now, did we?'' Ainzach proposed. ''Now then, let's get to the point...''

''Before that, shouldn't we show some basic courtesy and remove our helmets?'' Igvarge cut in once more with a mocking words. He was not incorrect in saying so, but he was also being quite annoying. This time everyone frowned at his comment.

''It's fine. This time, he has a point. I have been somewhat rude.'' Ainz told them. However, the false face Ainz revealed when he removed his helmet was a plain one, which was not particularly attractive.

''Since we come from another country, I wore my helmet to avoid drawing trouble. Please forgive my lack of manners.''

''Cheh, so your foreigners.'' _Rude much?_

''Shut up, Igvarge. Adventurers protect all humanity from monsters and as such, borders do not exist for them. As a fellow adventurer, I am ashamed at your griping about the unspoken rules which govern our guild.''

As the voice castigating Igvarge's second interruption rang forth, he must have realised that everyone else in the room felt that way, so he reluctantly fell silent.

''... Well, it's because of this sort of thing that people have loaded opinions of foreigners.''

Several of the people smiled bitterly at Ainz's words. Igvarge's own face had turned from pale to almost white, but by the time Ainz put his helmet on again, there was no complaint.

''Then, I hope we won't get sidetracked any further. Let's get right to it.'' he stopped to take another breath. ''To summarize, about a week nights ago, some adventurers patrolling the outskirts of E-Rantel encountered a Vampire. Five of them were killed by the Vampire. I have gathered all of you here because of that incident.'' The description he gave us brought a scowl on my face and Ainz most likely felt the same, because the description Ainzach gave us was a perfect match for Shalltear.

 _FUCK, so she was discovered after all. Would it have been to much for it to be a different vampire?_

''Understood. Then, gentlemen, do you have any questions?''

''When you said 'the outskirts,' where exactly do you mean by that?''

''It's a place about three hours' walk from the north gate. There's a large patch of forest there, and the incident took place within the forest.''

''What rank were those adventurers, who found the vampire?''

''They were iron plates.''

''I'd like to ask, but why have you brought so many adventurers on board for just one Vampire? Is there going to be a competition of some sort?''

''He's got a point. Platinum ranked adventurers can deal with a Vampire. I have no idea why you've gathered so many mithril ranked adventurers.''

''The answer for that is simple: because that Vampire is very powerful.''

Everyone looked to Rakesheer in surprise as he interrupted.

''A very powerful Vampire…''

''Could it be you're trying to say that the opposition is a high-end Vampire… the Vampire Lord 'Landfall' who was mentioned in the Saga of the Thirteen Heroes?''

 _You'd be lucky if it was just Evileye, but Shalltear is on a whole other level that Evileye._

''We do not know if the enemy is indeed a Vampire Lord, but according to the adventurer who encountered the Vampire, the Vampire used the third tier spell **[Create Undead]**. I trust I don't need to tell you adventurers the implications of that?''

They had nothing to say. The stiff looks on their faces spoke for them.

''Hm... I have no idea what that means, so could you tell me?'' the mayor asked. _Why is he here again?_

''Forgive me, Mayor-dono.''

''Anything which could use magic of that tier is of platinum rank at the very least.''

Panasolei frowned as he began getting a better picture of the situation. ''In other words… I won't speak like this any more.'' _Didn't expect that._

Panasolei's eyes sharpened, and just that was enough to change the image he projected to everyone else. He had turned from a fat, lazy pig to a savage wild boar. _So this is Panasolei's true face._

''In other words, it's exactly as what you're saying, Guildmaster-san. A monster on par with a platinum ranked adventurer party, with platinum ranked powers on top of that.''

''How would you describe it, in terms of the size of a comparable military force?''

''A military force… that's a somewhat tricky question.'' Rakesheer racked his brains, and then spoke again.

''Let me get this out-of-the-way first, this is just my opinion and it's by no means a final, unassailable assessment. If you want to think of it in terms of a group of fighting men, given the fact that the undead do not tire, nor do they eat or drink… I guess you could compare it to an army of ten thousand.''

''Say what!?'' came the exclamation from someone.

A look of shock came over Panasolei as he heard this, and he looked to the other adventurers, as though seeking their opinion of those words. Apart from Ainz, everyone nodded in agreement with the words of the Magician's Guild's leader.

As though picking up the baton from Rakesheer, Ainzach continued speaking

''To continue where Theo left off, only about twenty percent of the adventurers in the Kingdom can be considered to be at or above platinum rank. There are around three thousand adventurers in the Kingdom, so among the eight million people of the Kingdom, there are only about six hundred platinum ranked or higher adventurers. Do you understand now? Platinum ranked adventurers are that rare.''

''Is that so? I wish I did not understand, but I do. Then, with this situation in mind, I would like to ask you adventurers: are you confident in eliminating this creature? If not… well, then how about asking the Warrior-Captain Gazef-kun for help?''

The continued to discuss the problem for another ten or so minutes even trying to like Shalltear to the graveyard incident.

''To begin with, you are mistaken. That Vampire has nothing to do with Zuranon.'' Ainz interrupted them.

''How would you know that Momon-san?'' Ainzach asked.

''I know this, because Silas-san and myself have been hunting this vampire for a very long time. "It is an extremely powerful Vampire. In truth, the reason Silas-san and myself became adventurer was to collect information about them." he stopped for a second, most likely putting his brain in overdrive for some more B.S. ''... Her name is Honyopenyoko.''

''Is, is that so? That Honyo… ah, forget it! Since we know that female Vampire's name… It's about time you told us your true identity, no? Which country are you...''

''I apologize, but I cannot say that right now. Currently, I am on a highly secret mission. If you find out, I will have no choice but to leave this land, and then you will have to deal with the Vampire yourself. I do not wish to have this become an international incident. You understand, don't you, Mayor?''

The Mayor nodded slowly, and as Ainzach saw this he bit his lip and looked intently at Ainz.

''Our team will handle reconnaissance. If we find the vampire we'll slay it on the spot.'' I told them. ''And no. Other teams won't be needed. 'Darkness' can handle the vampire just fine. Payment can be discussed after the threat has been dealt with.'' Awe filled the eyes of the surrounding men.

''I can't bring myself to believe in your strength. Be-Besides, it's still not clear if that Vampire is as strong as you say. Even animating that corpse could have been done through a magic item. We're going with you!'' Igvarge told us. Oh trying to play macho. Let's see how far this will get you. Hehehehe.

''Igvarge the tone of yours...''

''Nono, it's fine. But I'll have to warn you. If you follow us, neither Momon nor myself can guarantee your safety. Following us would result in... certain death...'' I told him.

''Ha...ha. N... No problem at all. We can take care of ourself just fine.'' he told me a bit shaken.

''Now, now. I know the both of you are quite powerful but where exactly is this confidence of yours coming from?'' Ainzach asked us.

''We have a trump card.'' Ainz told them without hesitation. As he said that he pulled out a sealing crystal. _Seriously? Just where do you get all of this B.S. ?_

''... It can't be! It's impossible, unbelievable…" Rakesheer shouted, before panting "I once read an old tome… they say that the Theocracy possesses powerful magic items which they consider their national treasures. This is one of them… a spell-sealing crystal. How did you come to possess such a thing!?''

''How surprising… but you have it right. In addition, this crystal now contains a spell of the eighth tier.'' Ainz told him. Once again silence fell in the once loud room.

''... The eighth tier… you're lying, right?'' _And that's not even my final tier...HAHAHAHA_

''... It might be a fairytale, but if it's really magic of that level… it would be nothing short of mythical.''

''Are you kidding me!? What kind of nonsense is that!?'' came the outcry from the surrounding men. After a short discussion we got back to the vampire problem at hand.

''... Then, Momon-kun, we'll be leaving everything to you.''

Ainz nodded confidently in response to Ainzach's humble submission.

''I understand.'' Then, he looked at Igvarge through the slit of his helmet.

''We'll be moving out as soon as possible. Vampires suffer a penalty of slowed movement under daylight.''

''Penalty? Eh, a weakness, then? They do move slowly in the day. Our side will be ready soon.''

''... Not going to discuss it with your comrades?''

''It's fine, they'll understand.''

''... Is that so? Then, we'll meet at E-Rantel's main gate in an hour.''

''One hour? Isn't that a bit too soon? There's still a long time before sunset.''

''We are in a big hurry. If your courage is lacking and you need some time to psyche yourselves up, then I'll leave you here and go on my own. Any questions?'' _Nice play on his ego._

''I get it. We'll prepare ourselves right away.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Some time later all of us met at the gate and after a short introduction of Nabe and Hamsuke we set out. _Poor fools, walking right into their death, and they don't even know it. Quite the devious plan Ainz. I'M SO PROUD._

The members of Kralgra died without the chance to put up any resistance. After a short talk with the guardians, who helped us take care of Kralgra, Ainz, Albedo and myself entered the clearing Shalltear was in. Ainz tried to use the **[Super Tier Spell — Wish Upon A Star]** , but was unable to remove the mind control on Shalltear.

''This confirmed our fear, Solitaire. Shalltear is indeed under the influence of a 'World-Item'. This spells a lot more trouble for us than I hoped for. Albedo, recall all the Guardians from the outside world immediately. We must verify if they have been under control like Shalltear. Head to the Throne Room without delay! After that, we shall proceed... to the Treasury.'' Ainz said.

''Let's hope no other guardian is being controlled, or we might have a slight problem. I'll meet up with you in the Treasury. I have to take care of something first.'' Solitaire tells Ainz and teleports back to Nazarick.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A room somewhere near the maid quarters.

P.O.V Unknown.

 _Ugggh my head hurts. What happened?The last thing I can remember is fighting against Silas or is he called Solitaire? I don't know but that fight was fun as hell. But I thought I died at the end. I remember agreeing with Solitaire to server him. He even transformed into a beastman. Don't know what kind but that was terrifying. I was sure I would die there_. Clementine slowly lifts her upper body. Looking around she finds herself in a small but quite comfortable room. She examines the bed she is currently resting in. _I have never felt such smooth linen. Just where are I?_

''So you're awake. I'd guessed you would wake up around this time. Welcome back to the world of the living again 'Kitten'.'' Her head snaps around at the sound zeroing in on the speaker. Solitaire sits next to the bed in a small armchair, studying her movements.

''W...H... Where am I and what do you mean 'Welcome back to the 'World of the Living'?''

''He... Remember I killed you in the cemetery. You were as dead as one can be. BUT you agreed to serve me for the rest of your now unnatural long life.'' _I died...?_ ''Yeah quite shocking, isn't it? Death can be a bit disorientating but it's a minor inconvenience for someone like my partner of myself. As you might have guessed by my current appearance, neither Momon, who's real name is Ainz, nor myself are human. And as a matter of fact neither are you now.''

 _Huh what does he mea..._ ''Kyaaaaa. What happened to my body? And my hands? Is that a freaking tail coming out of my backside?''

''Calm Down.'' The words power alone forces me to calm down immediately. ''You died in the cemetery. I used a 'Wand of Reincarnation' on you to bring you back to live and give you a new, better body than that inferior human body that you used to have. You are now a servant and member of the 'Great Underground Tomb Of Nazarick' and as such having a weak human body for the tasks you're about to get, would simply not do. And considering all residents here are non-human you might guess how they would react to a human?''

 _So I did sign a contract with the devil for my soul after all._

After I calmed down a bit more I finally got out of bed and looked at myself in the provided mirror in the room. _I look a bit taller than before and definitely more mature than before if her chest and butt were any indication._ Her body was covered in short, light yellow fur. Fox-like ears sat on top of her head and from her behind came a yellow, white tipped somewhat fluffy tail.

''So... What am I exactly?'' I ask never having seen a creature like myself, ignoring the one sitting next to me.

''Well you are a Kitsune, a Nogitsune to be precise. A Fox-like creature known for its illusions and control over fire. A Nogitsune is known for being selfish and cruel, fits you perfectly, no? You had me quite impressed during our fight, so I decided to gift you a form similar to mine.'' He tells me. ''You'll notice that your new body comes with a new mindset as well. Being cruel was natural before to you, now it'll be even easier for you to inflict all sorts of damage on someone without a problem. Humans shouldn't even get a reaction out of you no matter who they are. You're one of us now, you're an 'Apex Predator' and humans are below us on the food chain.'' He says with a grin.

 _Did he look quite so sexy before? His evil smile, those tails and look at his toned body. He's even fond of torture and the thinks I like... Where did that come from?_ I start to blush a bit, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

''What... kind of tasks will I have here?'' _Damn that grin is fucking sexy and evil as hell._ I feel myself getting hotter by the minute.

''Oh don't worry. You'll enjoy you're new workplace, believe me.'' _Stop grinning already!_ As I promised, you'll work together with Neuronist Painkill, your head torturer. You'll be able to hurt and maim and inflict any sort of wound you could imagine, as long as you get the information we're looking for. After that have as much fun as you like. But before you can start there you'll have to get professional torture training from either Painkill or more likely myself. After all I'm not just the local Jester and Trickster but also the head of our 'Torture and Intelligence' division. I can promise you'll enjoy your work to the fullest.'' _Fuck I can't take this heat any more._ I launch myself at him with the full intention to rock his world.

''Ah ah ah.'' He dodges and waves his finger. ''You'll have to get used to the new hormones your body produces. You won't leave this room otherwise. I'm quite aware of the impact my body has on females of my species but you'll have to get used to it, if you want to live here.'' He doges me again.'' See, I'm one of the two bosses here and as such, my subordinates think of me quite highly, so you already having fought against me and now trying to get me into bed won't help your reputation here. The others might just kill you for such actions. But I don't want to lose my newest addition quite as fast so you'll have to excuse me.'' _**No you'll not leave me here hot and bothered**_. A sudden pain comes from my neck and the world around me starts to fade to black. Before I lose consciousness  
I hear. '' We'll talk about this development with your new body after you calmed down form your hormone rush.'' and the world goes black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Outside Clementine's new room P.O.V Solitaire's

''If you say anything Albedo... I just might have to tell Ainz not to consider you as a possible future wife for him, **got that?** '' I tell her interrupting anything she might have said. _That might have been a bit to cruel._ ''Listen... with all that's going on around Nazarick at the moment, neither Ainz nor myself has currently any time to pursue any sort of romantic relationship. But when things have calmed down, that's a different story.'' Her face lights up at that notion again.'' As for Clementine. While I know most of you still resent her for fighting against me and Ainz, we agreed that Clementine is to be forgiven for this. She saw the error in her ways and bowed to us. If I had any doubt about her loyalty I wouldn't have granted her the same body as I and my creations posses. That alone should tell you enough, but I'll tell you now Albedo, make sure she's accepted here and feels like she really belongs with us. If you can do this for me I'll grant you a small boon as fair compensation for your services. In exchange for your excellent services and after having finished my request, I'll make sure you and Ainz can spend some time alone. Take him out on a date/picnic or something like that. Is that agreeable?''

''Absolutely. I'll finish your request to the best of my abilities, I swear.'' She beams at me, her face lighting up with a glow, her somewhat down mood from a minute ago completely forgotten. _Sorry Bones but some sacrifices must be made for the greater good... for my good._

''That will be all for now. If you excuse me I have to finish my preparations for tomorrow.'' and I teleport away, got to meet up with Ainz after all. _Treasury here I come_.

 **P.O.V change**

After Solitaire teleported away, Albedo knocks on the door of Clementie's room and enters. She catches Clementine in a somewhat compromising position on her bed.

''So tell me Clementine-san, what do you think about Solitaire-sama?'' She asks her with quite the devious smile. For this smile alone Solitaire would be quite proud of her, bur he can neither see nor hear her so the only option Solitaire has after he reappeared is to suddenly start shaking, a feeling of impending doom coming over him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Treasury**

I arrived just in time to hear Albedo yell ''Tabula Smaragdina-sama?'' _Ah they must have met Pandora's Actor. A fitting name..._ I arrived behind Ainz just as he yelled ''That's enough. Return to your real from, Pandora's Actor.''

The form of the impostor started to meld away, slowly reforming into something new. Its face was flat, with no nose or other facial features. Its mouth and eyes were replaced by three empty holes. There were no eyeballs, teeth, or a tongue; just three black holes which looked like they had been drawn on by a child with a black pink, egg-like head was smooth and shiny, without a single hair to mar its surface. _So...Pandora's Actor. This is just the second time I've seen him now._ _Got to say Ainz has at least some taste_. His hat bore the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, while the uniform he wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars twenty years ago. After forcefully clicking his heels together, he raised his right hand to his cap in a grossly overacted salute.

"I bid you a fond welcome, my creator, Momonga-sama!'' he stopped and recognition came to his face _How can I even read his face!?_ ''Ah Solitaire-sama you are here as well. I bid you welcome.''  
Ainz, Albedo and Yuri turned their heads at my name ''Sup?''

After some quite hilarious small talk with Pandora's Actor Ainz finally got to the reason we came here in the first place. 'World-Items'.

''...Mm, you're right. I intend to withdraw **[Greed and Generosity]** , **[Hygieia's Chalice]** , **[Billion Blades]** , and **[Depiction of Mountains and Rivers]**.'' Ainz told Pandora's Actor.

''And what about the other three?'' Pandora's Actor asked. Ainz turned his head to me with an unsaid question.

''Pandora's Actor. I intend to withdraw my personal weapon **[God's Spear]**. The other two are one time use only, so they'll stay here till the time we really are in need of them.''

''As for yourself, Pandora's Actor. You are my final ace in the hole, I won't use you for petty tasks.''  
Ainz told him. The beaming smile on Pandora's Actor was enough to see just how much this praise meant to him.

''Understood. Then, I shall continue to manage the Treasury from now on.''

''Mm, make me proud. Also, from now onwards, call me Ainz, Ainz Ooal Gown.''

''Ohhhh! I hear and obey, my creator, Ainz-sama!''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After some heartfelt talk with Albedo about Ainz and myself and the thought of us abandoning them or us dying, Ainz and myself finally set out to confront Shalltear.

 **Day of the fight, 'Shalltear's Clearing**

Stepping out of the 'Gate', Ainz and Solitaire arrive atop a small hill. In front of them about 100m away stands Shalltear, neither moving nor reacting to their appearance. And while we prepared to fight Shalltear, back in Nazarick, Albedo, Demiurge and Cocytus were watching us with a **[Crystal Mirror]**. Demiurge was still quite angry with Albedo for allowing us to leave without any guards at all.

''No sign of an ambush. You really think this is the work of a Player?'' Solitaire asks Ainz with a frown on his face. ''It could also have been the 'Slane Theocracy' in my opinion. While I couldn't confirm it, I believe some Players who joined them might have had 'World-Items'.''

''I can't say for sure who was responsible for this attack, but I believe whoever did this, did so, knowing we would see it as an act of war against Nazarick. It's the best explanation I could gather from Kyra's report. I swear, if I, no **when I find the one responsible, I'll tear them limb from limb.** '' Ainz says, clenching his fists together till his 'Racial Passive' suppresses his anger.

''Count me in. But I think death would be not enough to punish whoever did this. So we continue as planned, you take care of Shalltear and I take care of anyone trying to attack/ambush us?'' Solitaire asks, obviously agitated.

''Yes, we continue just as planed. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. How could this name know defeat? **[Body of Effulgent Beryl]**... as we expected Solitaire.'' Ainz says nodding and laughs. ''Then excuse us Shalltear but our battle has to wait for a bit.''

Ainz starts to cast buffs on himself.

 **[Fly], [Bless of Magic Caster], [Infinity Wall], [Magic Ward — Holy], [Life Essence],** **[Greater Full Potential],**

 **[Freedom], [False Data — Life], [See Through],** **[Paranormal Intuition], [Greater Resistance], [Mantle of Chaos],**

 **[Indomitability],** **[Sensor Boost], [Greater Luck], [Magic Boost], [Draconic Power], [Greater Hardening],**

 **[Heavenly Aura], [Absorption], [Penetrate Up], [Greater Magic Shield], [Mana Essence], [Triplet Maximize Magic Explode Mine],**

 **[Triplet Magic Greater Magic Seal],** **[Triplet Maximize Boosted Magic Arrow]**

''Hehehe, if I didn't know it better I'd say you're about to rape her with the spells you just casted. Fuhuhuh'' Solitaire starts to laugh.'' Don't worry I won't tell anyone.'' Ainz looks at him, clearly lost for words to say. ''Cat got your tongue? You know what time it is?''He says with an evil smile on his face. ''Shalltear get ready, cause when we're finished with you, you won't even know what hit you.''

And with that said Solitaire vanishes into nothingness, no trace left of him.

''...Must resist urge to smack Solitaire, must resist urge to smack Solitaire.'' Ainz's passives kick in again, and he straightens his back, finally facing Shalltear again.

''Ready Shalltear? Here I come.'' And a giant blue glowing dome-shaped magic circle extended from Ainz in a ten meters around him. The circle shines brightly, shapes and symbols flying around appearing and disappearing, creating a kaleidoscopic effect in the surrounding area. ''Still no ambushers? Could it be, I've been to paranoid?'' he mutters and takes out a stopwatch in the form of a small silver band out of his inventory. 'The timer's set, Momonga-oniichan!' sounds the watch.''Still haven't figured out how to turn off the voice.'' The magic circle spins around faster, the spell having finished charging. Ainz exhales one last time.

''Then let's go... **[Super Tier Magic -Heaven's Downfall]**.'' And with a sizzling sound the world turns white, as if a sun just appeared in the field in front of Ainz. The immeasurable heat devours everything it touches in seconds. From the once green field nothing more than a crater remains. Outside the crater nothing was touched. The grass is still there and the trees stand where they grew.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ainz couldn't believe his eyes. After the whole fight went just as he planed, but what went wrong just now? Instead of Shalltear being finished of by his second cast of Super Tier Magic, she now stands in front of him completely unharmed, even her arm, she lost to one of his attacks prior, has been restored.

''What is going on here?'' Ainz asked perplexed.

''AHAHAHA, Ainz-sama. It would seem that you weren't as knowledgeable as you thought. My Creator Peroronchino-sama gave me two revival items, not one. **[Seed of Endless Pursuit]** , he gave this item to me without anyone knowing so. With this item your death is all but assured. It doubles all my stats and restores me to full fighting potential, but I'll die after killing all available opponents in the surrounding two-mile area. And there are only two such opponents here. AHAHAHAHA. This is goodbye then.'' As she finished talking she charged at Ainz, who was unable to do anything having spent his whole arsenal on the fight. _Forgive me Solitaire, Albedo. I failed all of you._

''Guhhh. It's not your time to die yet.'' Solitaire's voice suddenly came from right in front of him. When Ainz looked up again, the sight in front of him caused him to feel terror. Solitaire stood in front of him, blocking Shalltear's lance but in the heat of the moment he seemed unable to block the attack right and Shalltear's lance pierced his right eye, completely destroying it.

''Don't look so grim now Ainz. I'd be a terrible friend if I'd let you die here. Sacrificing an eye... I'd give my life just to safe you.'' And wit ha mighty roar, most likely fuelled by the pain of the lost eye, Solitaire breaks the stalemate between him and Shalltear and pushes her a good distance away.

''Retread to a safer location for now Ainz. She'll pursue us to the ends of the world after using that item. We have no other option now. It's either her or us and I still plan on living for a very long time.'' Ainz teleports to a saver location about 30 or so metres behind Solitaire, sinking to his knees, exhaustion finally kicking in.

''We conquered Gods and killed Divines, tell me Shalltear what could you possibly do before the combined might of ' **Ainz Ooal Gown** '?'' Solitaire yells. ' **'Before this day ends you'll either kneel before us once again or die**.'' The ensuing fight could only be described as the clash of Titans.

Solitaire and Shalltear fought with everything they could muster. Blade clashed with lance uncountable times. Spells devastated opponents and landscape alike. After the fight raged on for more than half a day, the sun started to finally set and it became obvious that Solitaire was losing the fight slowly. A mighty thrust send him flying, and he landed exhausted right next to Ainz.

''AHAHAHA. It seems like the 'Might of Ainz Ooal Gown' just wasn't enough to defeat me after all, Ainz-sama, Solitaire-sama. It's time now for you to finally die.'' Shalltear gloated in front of Ainz and Solitaire still flying about 60 meters away from them in the air.

''Cough, Cough. He Ainz don't look so sad. This fight isn't over yet.''

''Can't you see Solitaire, the both of us are completely exhausted. My reserves won't recover for another half a day after using so many cash items and Super Tiered Spells. It...'s over. We lost.''

''Kehehe. He Ainz remember the time we defeated Odin? I was so happy to finally get a certain item even if our enemies prevented me from using it by using that trice damned 'World-Item Ouroboros'. I was so pissed at the devs when they told me they're sorry but due to 'Ouroboros' I would not be able to activate said item as long as I was in Yggdrasil... We're not in Yggdrasil any more.'' Solitaire says standing up and walking towards Shalltear. Exhale ''Shalltear and Guardians who are watching this. I have to apologise to all of you. I didn't take this fight seriously and that almost cost Ainz and myself our lives. I'm sorry.'' Solitaire says bowing down deeply. ''Time to take this fight serious.'' He says pulling out a small round object. It kind of looks like an artificial, rune engraved eye.

'' **To gain the wisdom of Gods, Odin once said, one has to first sacrifice ones own sight. Because only the blind man will see the real truth of the world.** '' Solitaire pulls out a small dagger and with a yell he cuts out his left eye. '' **The sacrifice has been made, sight has been lost but gained as well.** '' He puts the artificial eye in hie left eye socket and the whole world descends into darkness from the sun finally vanishing behind the horizon. And then descends into blinding light.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unknown Location**

Solitaire awakes in a white world. There is nothing around him but white and no Mather which direction he looks he can't tell the surrounding area apart.

''Wow just what kind of Acid trip did I go on?''

Suddenly voices are heard but no one is around.

 **''You were born for this.''**

 **''Triumphant at last.''**

 **''The emperor beckons and the world attends.''**

''Who's there and where the hell is this?'' Solitaire yells.

A chuckle is heard and right in front of Solitaire a man materialises out of thin air. This man wears a golden armour, heavily engraved with runes. He wears a crown on his head and holds a mighty spear in his left hand. One of his eyes is covered by an eyepatch and on his shoulders sit two ravens. This man is quite familiar with Solitaire, he defeated him after all in a raid a long time ago together with his friends from 'Ainz Ooal Gown'.

This man in front of Solitaire is no other than 'Odin, Lord of the Asir' himself, the Allfather and ruler of Asgard. ''You have come quite the way since we last met, Solitaire.'' Odin says smiling at Solitaire with a rather fond look in his eyes.

Next to Odin, a sphere of water materialises, quite like the one Solitaire met all the way back when he first arrived in the new world. ''It's been quite a while since we last met as well, wouldn't you say my friend Solitaire?'' Yggdrasil's voice comes from the sphere. ''Here in this place beyond time and space, we met once again Solitaire, and despite all odds you faced, you now stand once more before us, ready to embrace your destiny.'' _Just what is going on here?_

''Uhm, nice to met you as well, O...Din, Yggdrasil, but what are you talking about?''

''A good ruler doesn't rule others because he is able to but because others rely on him to lead them to prosperity. Victory is attained by the right action at the right time. An emperor must bear two blades, Hope in left hand, Surety in the right.'' Odin says.

''Solitaire, you don't have to worry. Here at this place we gathered to help you reach your full potential and take your rightful place in this world as it's Guardian. Each world in this vast universe needs a Guardian. When Odin and I first met you al this time ago we knew your destiny would lead you to one such world without a Guardian. This world is yours to guard now Solitaire. Only one who realised the real truth of the world like you did can become a Guardian. Your duty to this world is simply, make sure it prospers and it's inhabitants don't wipe out all life. Just like Odin did for the worlds in my roots, you'll guard this world.''

''Wow, that's a lot to take in. How come I've been chosen for this 'Guardian' role?''

''That was actually quite simple. Your daughter Flower was the one who chose you. She was created to only react and show herself to one worthy of this position. That she chose to follow you to this world was the last evidence we needed to confirm your destiny.''

''Shine boldly, so all may find you when the night falls.'' Odin tells me. ''You passed all test we placed in your way. And when you finally bested me with your companions I was prepared to give you your rightful inheritance, but destiny had other plans for you and prevented you from taking my place as Guardian of Yggdrasil, instead it chose to send you to a world in need of a Guardian to keep it from dying. This world needs you and your undead friend to lead it to its rightful future.''

''I believe in you Solitaire. The way you treat your family. Your friends. And even your foes. You show all the traits required for a Guardian. Receive this our blessings and gifts and take what is rightfully yours.'' Yggdrasil says and both her and Odin hold out their hands and a glowing orb forms in their hands merges and then flies directly into me. The energy that suddenly grows inside myself nearly overwhelms me. Before the world fades into white I hear the final words of Odin and Yggdrasil.

''Take care of yourself and tell my daughter I'll always love her.'' Yggdrasil says.

'' **Before your judges you are worthy, before the goddess of justice you are worthy, receive our blessings, embrace our gifts and rise Ascendant for this is the ending that we all deserve.** '' Odin says and the world fades away into white.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the real world. Both Ainz and Shalltear have recovered from the blinding light. Between them is a pillar of light reaching from the ground into the sky. No signs of Solitaire.

''Just what did you do Solitaire?'' Ainz mutters to himself.

''It seems Solitaire-sama decided to go out with a bang. HAHAHA. Guess that just leaves you Ainz-sama.'' Shalltear says readying her lance.

Just as she is about to charge the light intensifies and all hear a voice say ' **Before your judges you are worthy, before the goddess of justice you are worthy, receive our blessings, embrace our gifts and rise Ascendant for this is the ending that we all deserve** '.

A hand reaches out of the pillar of light. The hand holds **[God's Spear]**. The weapon starts to glow with barely restrained power and suddenly transforms into a heavily rune engraved spear, crackling with power. Ainz immediately recognises this weapon. It's no other than the 'World Item' **[Gungnir]** , the legendary spear of Odin himself. The light starts to vanish slowly and a figure is seen floating in the air above Ainz and Shalltear.

This figure, clad in what looks like an ancient rune armour and with two raven on his shoulders, is Solitaire. His appearance has drastically changed. His once yellow golden fur turned a dark grey, almost black. Behind him are not nine but ten tails. He radiates with power. In place of his left eye is an eyepatch with runes engraved on it. His right eye is restored, but it's now a cold grey colour. His gace alone is piercing and powerful enough to root Shalltear in her place, unable to move. He twirls [Gungnir] around trying to get a feel for his new weapon. He looks back to Ainz and nods, then turns his gace back to Shalltear. His voice a testament of the power he now holds.

''You know Shalltear, everyone in Yggdrasil called me insane for the things I did. I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it and look where it got me.'' Solitaire vanishes and appears right in front of Shalltear and slams [Gungnir] into her abdomen blowing her away. Shalltear is unable to withstand this attack and slams into the ground, the sound of her armour cracking is heard in the clearing.

'' **WE TOLD YOU BEFORE THIS FIGHT 'AINZ OOAL GOWN KNOWS NO DEFEAT!** '.'' He throws her into the air with another strike of his spear, then teleports into her path and catches her head with his empty hand. '' **Once we declared so, this fight was over.** '' he says directly into her ear and drops her. Shalltear at this point completely broken, simply falls to the ground unable to move at all.

His once angry voice changes to a soft, gentle one ''I'm sorry that this happened to you, I really am. To see one of my friends creations suffer for a mistake Ainz and myself committed is breaking my heart. Rest now Shalltear and know that Ainz and myself will never ever hold you responsible for this incident.'' He raises **[Gungnir]** , pointing it directly at Shalltear. Energy starts to gather at the tip of the spear. Lightning, Black Flames and the very essences of Light and Dark gather at the tip, forming a hand sized ball. Everyone who sees this ball is struck with the feeling of certain death.

'' **[Super Tier Magic — Ragnarok]** '' Solitaire's voice sounds, his voice deep and low, no doubt in it. This is the End. There is nothing anyone could do to change what is about to happen.

The spell finishes charging and the world stands still. Nothing moves. Not the air nor anything else. And then Shalltear and the surrounding area are swallowed by the attack. The attack obliterates everything in its way. Even Ainz has to teleport away not to get hit by it. With her last dying breath Shalltear says ''Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown, Glory to the Supreme Ones'' and then disintegrates.

Solitaire teleports to Ainz and helps him to stand up. One arm slung over his shoulder Ainz is finally able to stand again, the fight having taken a much higher toll than expected. A look to Solitaire shows him with tears flowing down his face. ''Let's return home. The faster I get away from here the better.'' He says, his voice sounding broken. It appears as if the act of killing Shalltear broke something inside Solitaire, gone is his once happy mood, replaced with a depressed one.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After arriving back at Nazarick, Solitaire went straight to his chambers locking the door behind him. Ainz meanwhile went to the throne room with all guardians and revived Shalltear, who had no recollection of what happened, with some gold from the Treasury. To say that the guardians were angry at Shalltear would be an understatement. Ainz made sure after stopping the arguing guardians, to explain to Shalltear and the other guardians, that neither him nor Solitaire held her responsible for what happened,

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **One Day later**

Ainz, Flower, the Guardians and the Pleiades are being called to the throne room by Solitaire. When they arrive the find Solitaire sitting in Ainz's throne, an unreadable expression on his face.

''First of all, thank you all for coming here on such a short notice.'' Solitaire says. ''I called you here to discuss 'my' future plans.''

''Exactly what are you talking about Solitaire?'' Ainz asks him, not sure what to think of the current situation. Something just rubs him the wrong way.

''Don't worry Bones, I'm not here to tell you, I'll take over or something like that. HAHAHAHA.'' Solitaire jokes and gives a hearty laugh, his mood clearly better than yesterday. ''You can all calm down. I just called you here to explain my current condition to all of you.''

''What do you mean, Solitaire-sama? Are you not alright? Could you be ill...?'' Albedo starts to hyperventilate.

'' **[Pacify]**. Calm your horses Albedo. It's nothing like that, thou the situation isn't all flowery either.'' Solitaire says.'' If all of you would let me finish my explanation and such questions for after that, I'd be grateful.'' he takes a deep breath. ''I decided to leave Nazarick for an unknown amount of time.'' He drops the bomb. All gathered have shock written on their faces after the revelation.

''Now now hold your horses and let me explain.'' That stops everyone in their tracks. ''First of all, none of you is directly responsible for this decision. My decision has to do with my current predicament. As you all can see, I look quite a bit different that normal. Grey almost black fur, an eyepatch and not blue but grey eye colour. And don't forget the ten tails. See during my fight with you Shalltear, I decided it was time to use my ace in the hole. When Ainz and myself were still back in Yggdrasil, our whole guild fought at one point in time against 'Odin Lord of the Asir'. He was essentially the guardian god of Yggdrasil. When we defeated him I gained his artificial eye, said to contain Odin's power to see everything. During our fight Shalltear, I decided to use the eye. When I put the eye inside my left eye socket after cutting out my left eye, something happened. As once said, one has to first sacrifice one's sight to gain the wisdom of the gods. In exchange for my left eye and one level, I regressed back to lv99 but gained a single level after using Odin's eye. I gained one level in 'Heir of Odin', bringing me back to lv100 and with this came untold power. It's exactly this power that brought me to my decision to leave Nazarick. Currently I simply can't control all of this newfound power and just this morning while training I accidentally killed a few random generated guards.'' Solitaire stops, his voice breaking for a bit. ''I fear for the safety of all of Nazarick's denizens. As long as I can not control this power none is safe in my presence. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I accidentally injured even one of you. Thus I decided to leave Nazarick till I can control my new powers.''

''Solitaire...''Ainz starts but stops, unsure what exactly to say.

''Don't worry my friend, my family. I won't abandon any of you, I'll just go on a journey to retrain myself. I'll be going alone on this journey but I'll keep in contact with you Ainz and the members of the Troupe, whom I ordered to spread out and gather Intel on the ones who attacked Shalltear. I'll be following the leads they uncover and I'll check in with all of you periodically unless there's an emergency. **Don't hesitate to recall me in such a circumstance. Nazarick stands united against its enemies.** ''

''Have you decided when you'll go?'' Ainz asks.

''I pan to leave not later than tomorrow morning.''

''I see... **Guardians, Pleiades. At attention.** '' All Guardians and the Pleiades maids stand straight at the command.''Solitaire... Have a safe journey.'' He bows and everyone else bows as well. '' **As your guild master I command you to complete this quest of yours and return to us after completion. This is an order you can't refuse.** '' He says, and somehow a smile appears on his face.

'' **I hear and obey Guild master.** '' Solitaire yells standing up and salutes, a bright smile on his face.

The very next day Solitaire sets out on his journey. What awaits him? What awaits the ones left behind? Only the future can tell.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Now the sad news. I'm not sure if I'll be able to release another chapter for next week, since RL is a bitch, you might get one for next week, but you'll definitely get a new chapter the week after that.

So how did you like this chapter? I know there was some funny stuff there and also some depressing stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Now what happens to Solitaire? How long will his journey take? Who will he meet? What will Ainz do now, that his only friend has left? And what about the Guardians and the Pleiades? What about Flower? Find out in the next chapter of 'Tales of a Trickster.' Until then have fun with the cliffhanger and an 'Omake' as apology.

* * *

 **Omake 2**

 **Shenanigans with the Laughing God**

It has been about 100 years since Solitaire arrived in this world. During this time he had many adventures, some epic, some sad, but most of them just plain hilarious. This is a tale of exactly one such adventure.

Capital city of the 'Slane Theocracy'. ItIs midday right now. Normally the citizens would be minding their own business but today something is different. Instead of the normal sound of the city alarm bells sound and guards run trough the streets yelling and shouting. Today would have been a normal day but our resident Jester, the 'Laughing God', decided to grace the city with his presence.

He appeared right on the main plaza, in between all the people and started to play around and annoy the people. It took some time till everyone got exactly who this ridiculous jester is. The ensuing panic spread like a wildfire, Solitaire's last visit still clear as day in the minds of the people. Within minutes the plaza was devoid of common folk and filled with guards of all ranks.

''It's the 'Laughing God'. Capture him at all cost. He'll pay for his crimes against out gods.'' One general yelled. The following hunt went down in history, as ''... the day the Guards almost caught the Laughing God''.

Solitaire raced down a street, the guards right on his tail. He dodged and weaved around corners and houses. Sometimes he let the guards within a few feet of him, just to vanish from sight the next moment. The guards were getting fed up with his antics and decided to create a trap for him. Little did they know Solitaire had quite different plans for them.

''I have a reputation to uphold you know?'' Solitaire asks the author.

''Stop talking tome or the readers Solitaire and concentrate on your grand plan...'' The author says.

''Yeah just ruin all my fun with the readers will you?''

''You want to do this in a pink tutu?''

''Shutting up now.''

The guard are ready to spring their trap on Solitaire any minute now, but suddenly Solitaire vanishes again.

''Where did he go now?'' the guards yell.

''He's at the great plaza.'' Comes the shout from some distance away.

At the plaza

Solitaire stands in the middle of the plaza surrounded by guards, all escape routes cut of.

Drums suddenly start to play and voices come from the surrounding area.

 **Play 'McHammer Can't touch this.'**

'And the winner...'  
'And the winner is...'  
'Mc...'  
'Mc...'  
'Hammer...'

One brave guard charges right at Solitaire but passes trough him harmlessly. Solitaire fades from view and appears on a nearby rooftop.

''Can't touch this.'' and vanishes again and starts to appear all over the place.

''Can't touch this.''  
''Can't touch this.''  
''Can't touch this. (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh).''  
''Can't touch this. (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh).''  
''My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord'' Solitaire dances around the rooftops, dodging guards left and right while singing.

''Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet.''  
''That's good when you know you're down''  
''A super dope home boy from the Oaktown''  
''And I'm known as such''  
''And this is a beat uh U can't touch.''  
He dodges another guard and kicks the guard in the back.  
''I told you home boy U can't touch this.''  
 **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**  
The day will forever be remembered by the people of the 'Slane Theocracy' as the day that the Laughing God made a fool out of their whole army. Over the passing of time this shame slowly changed and people forgot what exactly happened. But till this day, they hold the festival 'The Grand Chase' every year, none the wiser that they hold a festival for their sworn enemy.

* * *

 **Author notes again:**

Hope you enjoyed this as well. Just to make sure. All Omake for this story are things that happened  
in reality. They are meant to be a bit exaggerated for fun's sake. By the way Solitaire isn't aware of the 4th wall or that he's in a fan fiction. I just used this here for shits and giggles. So don't worry about him breaking the 4th wall any more except maybe in future Omakes.

'' **You sure about that?** '' comes Solitaire's voice from right behind the author...


	7. Chapter 7 Start of a journey

**Author notes:**  
The good news. A new chapter. The bad news. Due to recent problems in RL, I'll have to change posting chapters from 1 per week to 1 per 2-3 weeks till at least February. After that I hope that I can return to my normal schedule for posting chapters. Have fun with the new chapter and till next time.

* * *

 **Tales of a Trickster** **  
** **-** **  
** **Ark 2** **  
** **The coming Storm** **  
** **-** **  
** **Chapter 7 Start of a journey**

 **Journal: Day 6**

It's been six days since I left Nazarick. Today I had a run in with a small group of bandits. I was able to make them realise their mistake in trying to rob me. Only one had the brown pants on. Guess he was the lucky one.

 **Journal: Day 8**

Nothing really interesting happened today. Had some berries for breakfast. Caught a rabbit for dinner.

 **Journal: Day 11**

Met a group of Iron-Rank adventurers today. Crazy guys, all of them. Travelled with them for a few hours, then went into different directions.

 **Journal: Day 15**

Saved a carriage from some ogres today. Got to ride with the people I saved to the next city. Turns out I saved the major. Got to stay in one of the hotel rooms for free, as thanks for saving the major.

 **Journal: Day 20**

Stupid, fucking weather. It hasn't stopped raining in four days. I'm completely soaked trough. Still, not using any magic. I almost blew up the room I stayed in two days ago from a simple fire spell... I hate not having enough control over my magic.

 **Journal: Day 31**

Wow, a whole month has passed. I still suck at magic control. Caught a deer this morning. At least something to enjoy for now. I might use its antlers for some carving, I still haven't got to make myself a new chess set, might as well use my free time to get this done.

 **Journal: Day 45**

Ran into a beastmen raiding party today. That sound like the beginning of a bad joke... At least I managed to free the human women they caught. They offered to house me for a few days, so no need to look for shelter.

 **Journal: Day 57**

A courier arrived today. The guild asked for my assistance in dealing with a pack of hell hounds. I accepted. It takes about ten days from my current location to reach the mentioned town. Well guess the next days might get interesting after all.

 **Journal: Day 69**

Today I arrived at the town of Re-Ulovale. It's a city at the northern coast of the Re-Estize kingdom. Looks like I'll have to work with two other adventurer teams. At least they're all Mythril-Rank.

 **Journal: Day 72**

Took care of the hell hound problem. Killed all seven of the beasts by myself. The two groups, who should have been my support got themself killed. Shit like that happen, if one lets their ego get the better of them.

 **Journal: Day 98**

Got another letter from the guild today. Some noble from the capital wants to meet me... Yeah not gonna happen. Told the courier, I had an important quest to finish and I don't know how long it would take me. Poor fellow. I can imagine from his expression at my answer, the noble won't like my answer one bit. To bad my field of fucks to give is empty.

 **Journal: Day 104**

Got contacted by Ainz today. Seems that Flower, Albedo and the Pleiades are hatching some unknown plans together. Ainz warned me after Demiurge informed him of the meetings and me being the meetings' topic. Clementine, I was informed, after some problems with the other denizens of Nazarick, fit right in. Neuronist is quite happy with her talent in torture. Anyway, I agreed with Ainz to come visit Nazarick in a few days time. Ainz plans to have a picnic with all guardians and myself.

 **Journal: Day 109**

Today, I visited Nazarick. Had a picnic with Ainz, Flower, the guardians and the Pleiades. It was hilarious. Aura is quite smitten with burgers as it seems. The whole thing was a good idea. Got to relax with my family and have fun. On another note Ainz informed me, that he plans to attack a few lizardmen tribes he found to get a source of new skeletons for Nazarick's defence. He gave the job to Cocytus to handle.

 **Journal: Day 258**

It's been some time since I wrote in here. The days since my last entry were quite hectic. Sigil found some clues as to who might have been responsible for the attack on Shalltear. I investigated these clues myself. Found some leads to the Theocracy as well as a worker group of the Baharuth Empire.  
Gonna investigate those next.

 **Journal: Day 371**

HAHAHAHA. It took some time but after a whole year I finally reached full control over my magic power again. Wow. It's been a whole year... Finally, I can return. Wait for me Nazarick. Solitaire is back in action.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nazarick**

Today started like any other day for the denizens of Nazarick. The guards made their rounds, the maids cleaned the floor and rooms, the guardians completed their given tasks, and even Ainz was in his chambers like usual, going over some reports. All in all a normal day in Nazarick, well if it weren't for our resident Jester, who decided that his return should be announced to everyone...

 **''GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRNIIIIINNNG**

 **NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRIIIICCCCCKK!**

 **This is not a test this is Rock and Roll.''**

 _ **Play 'Elvis Presley — Jailhouse Rock'**_

Throughout Nazarick music starts playing extremely loud. Everyone gets confused, some panic, other think this might be an attack. Only Ainz in his chambers shakes his head and chuckles, Albedo giving him a worried look.

''My Lord Ainz-sama. Do you know what is causing this disturbance?'' she asks him.

''Hehehe. Yeah I know exactly what is causing this 'noise'. Please inform all guardians and the Pleiades to met me in the throne room. It seems Solitaire has returned. And please go and get Flower as well.''

''That is wonderful news. I'll go immediately and inform the others.'' Albedo says and almost runs out of Ainz's chambers.

 _Guess I wasn't the only one who impatiently awaited your return, my old friend._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Throne room a few minutes later.**

Everyone was assembled inside the throne room impatiently awaiting Solitaire's appearance. Flower was nervously stepping from one foot to the other, the Pleiades showed anxious behaviour as well. A pull here to put the uniform back in place, a hand move there to pull back the hair. All actions stopped immediately, as the doors of the throne room flew open with such force that the ground shook. A blur sped towards the throne only to stop at the last second at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. In front of the gathered crowd stood none other than Solitaire. He wore his combat armour with a dirty, halfway destroyed duster on top of it.

''Guess whose back?'' came his short question.

It was like a dam broke. Flower threw herself at him with a squee. Ainz laughed heartily, the guardians had happy smiles on their faces and the Pleiades started to swarm Solitaire, finally reuniting with their big brother. The family was whole once again.

''I'm home.'' Solitaire said, the tears finally breaking all resistance.

''Welcome back, Father.'' Flower said between sobs.

The reunion lasted for another three hours with Solitaire retelling some stories from his travel. At the end of the day, every single being in Nazarick was happy. Their second Supreme One had again returned to them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next day, 10th floor, Ainz's chambers.**

''Let me get this straight. You had Cocytus attack the lizardmen. He failed his given task and instead of him asking for a greater force to assault them, he asks for their lives. Wow. I didn't see that one coming. So what's the plan now, oh great leader?'' Solitaire asks Ainz, his mischievous side showing once again.

''Correct. Cocytus has asked me to spare the lives of the lizardmen and asked that I instead subjugate them. His arguments were quite thought out. I'm agreed with his request. Honestly I was shocked at his advancement. I never expected them to reach such individuality, but now that I think a bit more about it, it makes sense for them to develop further outside of their original settings. They're real living beings. Don't give me that look, you know what I meant.''

''Hehehe, got it. So now our next course of action is to give the Lizardmen a show of force. I'm game, count me in. I live for exactly these moments. Let's give these lizards a show they will remember for generations.''

''Exactly. I expect them to put up some sort of fight, but Cocytus will personally make sure, that this time all goes as planed. Soooo... any suggestions as to what we should exactly do? I thought about changing the weather and freezing the lake and play it of as child's play.''

''Sound like a good plan. How about I use a 'Super-Tier' as well? I'll think of something to do as well. I'll just adapt to your performance. We'll leave those lizards dazzled. Trust me. This is Trickster approved.'' Solitaire says with a thumbs up sign.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next day, near the lake next to the lizardmen village**

Trough the 'Crystal Monitor', we saw the 'Elite Death knight Honour Guard' take their position at the lake on the opposite side of the Lizardmen village. Unlike normal 'Death Knights', these were a few levels higher and by far better equipped. _The knights alone should be enough to show these lizards just how inferior they are. Hehehe, it's time to scare the living daylights out of them._

''Let's go Solitaire.'' Ainz says standing up from Shalltear's back. A sigh escapes her after she had to play throne for Ainz as punishment for her failure all the time ago ending with her mind controlled.

 _Guess she really couldn't get over her guilt even more than a year later. Poor Shalltear._

A 'Gate' opens and we step trough. On the other side we appear right behind the knights. They step aside and form an alley for us to walk trough. Ainz takes the lead and walks to the edge of the lake, Solitaire right behind him.

''This weather bothers me. It's not dramatic enough. **[Control Weather]**.'' and with a simple gesture Ainz casts a Tier six spell and creates a chilling wind, gathering more clouds in the sky, darkening the area. ''Now that's better. Hehehe. Solitaire, I think I know why you like to play around so much right now. Let's show these lizards the might of Nazarick. **[Super Tier Magic — Ice Age]**.'' A bright blue rune circle appears around Ainz. It starts to spin and the glow intensifies.

''No need to be humble. Here let me help you. [Super Tier Magic — Dying Light].'' the same rune circle appears around Solitaire. _Freeze the lake and take away the light. These lizards won't know what happened to them. HAHAHAHAHA._

The 'Super Tier Magic' spells finish charging. ''I'll go first Solitaire.'' and with a bright flash Ainz activates his spell. The circle fragments into small particles of light that fly into the sky, that scatter like an explosion... and then the whole lake was frozen solid, just like the surrounding area. The lizardmen are heard shouting in panic at the scene.

 _And now for the Coup de grâce._

The rune circle around Solitaire shatters and all light in the surrounding area simply vanishes. Not even the light of the sun is seen, diving the world into a thick, tangible darkness. _If the lizards weren't terrified before, now they'll be scared shitless._

''Ah true darkness. It's been a while since I last saw this phenomenon.'' Ainz says next to Solitaire, seemingly unbothered by the darkness. ''I wonder if there are beings in this word that would be able to see in this darkness like us. What do you think?''

''I'd wager that there might be some that could actually see trough this. Wouldn't be the strangest thing, if there was a race here that could do exactly that. With all the strange things I saw in this world, I would indeed be surprised if we couldn't find anyone with the ability to see trough this.''

Five minutes later, Solitaire snips with his fingers and the darkness lifts, leaving the world in a twilight. No sound is heard in the surrounding area. Then the shouting starts again. _Guess the lizards finally broke. Hehehe._

''Now, let's go talk to the lizards. Go Gargantua.'' Ainz says. Behind Ainz opens a 'Gate', from which the 30 meters tall golem walks trough. The gem on its chest glows for a second and a giant boulder appears in its hands. Within seconds the boulder is sent flying right at the village. The boulder crashed into the ground in front of the village.

''Death Knights. Go.'' Ainz commands the honour guard.

The knights start walking towards the boulder, but instead of attacking the village or going around the boulder, they stop in front of the boulder and start to form stairs out of their bodies and shields. The next group of knights form ranks at each side, creating a path for Ainz and Solitaire to walk trough, a pathway worthy of a king.

''Really Ainz? Stairs? Teach me sempai!'' Solitaire says, his eye sparkling with excitement.

''Come on, let's greet the lizards.'' Ainz says to him, chuckling at his friends antics and starts walking towards the stairs, like the supreme overlord he is.  
 _DAMN. I thought I was supposed to be the actor here... And here comes Albedo and the other guardians_

Behind Solitaire, Albedo and the other guardians step out of another 'Gate'. Without a word they follow behind Ainz and Solitaire. _Regal as ever Albedo. I wonder just how long she needs in the bathroom to look like this all the time._

After reaching the top of the boulder Ainz stops for a second to summon a throne for himself and sits on the summoned throne. Solitaire takes position right next to him, the guardians form up behind them. All of them observe the Lizardmen with calculating eyes, but other than that, they remain silent. Ainz summons a few flying monsters and sends them to the lizardmen with a request for conversation. After the flyers delivered their message, they return again. Solitaire gives a short nod and with a snap of Shalltears fingers, all flyers die instantly.

After a few minutes, two Lizardmen come forward.

''We have arrived! I am Shasuryu Shasha, representative of the Lizardmen, and this is the greatest hero of the lizardmen!''

''I am Zaryusu Shasha!''

''Our masters feel you have not adopted a sufficiently respectful listening posture.'' Demiurge says with a cold unforgiving voice.

''... What?'' ''Huh?''

''...Demiurge.'' Ainz addresses him.

'' **[Kneel]**.''

The lizardmen drop to their knees. They try to stand up again but their struggle is futile.

'' **[Do not resist]**.'' Demiurge orders them and the resistance flows out of their bodies. _Demiurge really knows how to get what he wants. Hehehe._

"Ainz-sama, Solitaire-sama, they are now ready to listen to you."

''Thank you, you may raise your heads.'' Ainz tells the kneeling lizardmen.

'' **[You are permitted to raise your heads]**.''

Zaryusu and Shasuryu turned their heads, the sole part of their bodies they could move, and looked up like they were desperate to see their king.

''I am Ainz Ooal Gown, master of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This is Solitaire, my second in command. Firstly, I would like to thank you for helping me complete an experiment.''

The lizardmens faces contort with confusion, before realisation dawns on their faces.

''Well then, let's get to the point… submit to my rule.'' Ainz says and silences the lizardmen with a gesture of his hand. ''However, you have defeated us before in battle, and you are unwilling to be ruled by me. Therefore, we will attack again in four hours. If you can still win, I shall no longer act against you. In fact, I guarantee that I will pay you the appropriate reparations.''

''... May I ask a question?'' one of them asks.

''That is fine. Ask away.'' Solitaire answers.

''Will you be the one leading the attack… Gown-dono? Solitaire-dono?''

''Hardly, neither Solitaire nor myself will make a move. The attacker shall be one of my trusted aides… and only him. His name is Cocytus.''

''We choose to surrender…'' the lizardman says immediately.

'' **Hehehe. Now, now, it would be too boring to surrender without a fight. Do put up some token of resistance. E. We would like to enjoy our victory.** '' Solitaire says with a sickly sweet voice.

''That is all I wish to say. Then, I shall look forward to the events in four hours' time.'' Ainz tells them, dismissing them with a simple gesture.

''A moment please... will this ice melt? And this twilight? Will it lift?''

''... Ah, I almost forgot,'' Ainz replied casually. ''I merely wished to avoid staining my robes in the marsh. I will dispel the magic once we return to shore.'' The colour drains out of the lizardmen's faces.

''Right forgot about the light... It was a bit bright before, so I merely dimmed it down a bit. I'll reverse it later.'' Solitaire said, not bothered at all.

''Then see you later lizardmen. **[Gate]**.'' Ainz says and steps trough the gate, Solitaire follows right behind him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The lizardmen put up a good fight against Cocytus, but against the 'Ruler of Glaciers' they simply stood no chance. Some small talk with the white female Lizardwoman Crush Lulu later and Ainz resurrecting Zaryusu Shasha, her lover, in front of the whole lizardmen village, the lizardmen pledged their loyalty to Nazarick. Crush Lulu would become a spy for Nazarick, after Ainz told her he could easily take the life he had given away again as easy as he had given it. Cocytus was given the task of supervising the lizardmen. Flower was allowed to follow Cocytus after she asked Solitaire for permission. Solitaire agreed quite fast, after being hit by Flowers 'Puppy Dog Eye' technique.

A few days later Sigil arrived back at Nazarick with new Intel about the group responsible for the attack on Shalltear a year ago. Sigil reported to Ainz and Solitaire his new findings. It turned out, that indeed the 'Black Scripture', one of the elite unites of the 'Slane Theocracy', was responsible for the attack. After some discussion it was agreed on, that Solitaire would hunt down the offending party and deal with them as he saw fit. After a day of preparation and more discussions and planing Solitaire left Nazarick, ready to exact vengeance.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Night time a Forrest somewhere at the border between Slane Theocracy and Draconic Kingdom**

After a few days, Solitaire finally found the trail of the 'Black Scripture' unite that he's been tracking for the last three weeks or so. _Took me long enough to find them. Now let's see what I'm dealing with_. Solitaire slowly stalks towards the encampment. Looking down from the small cliff he's on top off, Solitaire has a good view on the camp. Down below him is a small camp composed of a few tents, soldiers sit next to campfires, stand around the tents or a few are on patrol around the camp.

 _Hmmmm. About 20 soldiers in the open plus 10 or so on patrol, covered by the trees. Most likely a few in the tents sleeping. … OK, from what I gathered about the 'Black Scripture', they're the elite of the Theocracy. There are way to many soldiers down there, for them all to be members of the 'Black Scripture'. So just where are you 'Black...'._

A flap on one tent is thrown open and a young looking woman walks out. All soldiers near her stop whatever they were doing and salute her. _Well that was easy... Guess the Intel from Sigil was right after all_. The woman looks like she's in her teenage years. Her hair and eyes are heterochromatic, black and silver in colour. Her right eye is black, her left silver, her hair is just the other way round. _Fits the description I got from Sigil perfectly. So that's Zesshi Zetsumei, the 'Extra Seat' of the 'Black Scripture' and supposedly the strongest human alive. Intel suggests she's a 'God-Kin'._ _Hehehe, this should be interesting, now then let's see just what Surshana's descendant has to offer._

Solitaire jumps down the cliff side and slowly approaches the encampment, donning his traveller disguise.

''Who goes there?'' a guard shouts, spotting Solitaire. _…Really? Why don't you tell everyone where you are?_

''Hold your horses, I'm just a lone traveller.'' Solitaire says holding his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. ''I saw the light of the fire and thought I'd investigate who that might be. Better spend the night in friendly company than alone out in the woods right?''

''You stay where you are, Mark go get the commander, tell him we got a 'traveller' here asking for permission to enter the camp.'' One of the guards says pointing his spear at me.

''Got it, Thomas. I'll be right back.'' the other one says, walking away.

''Don't do anything stupid now, or I'll attack.'' he says.

''I mean none of you any harm. As I said, I'm just a lone traveller.''

''A lone traveller, a human at that, in known beastmen hunting territory?'' A new voice asks. A tall man in heavy armour, walks towards us, the guard from before right behind him. ''Likely story pal. Now tell me, what are you doing here? You'd better be telling the truth or I might have my soldiers 'persuade' you.'' he threatens.

''I can take care of myself, alright.'' I tell him taking on a more defensive posture. ''I came here, because I'm looking for a certain flower, that is known to only grow in these woods. ' _Weeping Rose_ ', might have heard of it.''

''And just what would a lone traveller like you do with such a 'rare' flower?''

''Hehe. Well I'm a procurer of rare goods. I get paid for this. I got a few roses already and when I saw your camp, I thought I might seek out your company. Better that just sleeping on my own out here. Asking couldn't hurt, right?''

''If you can show me those flowers and you agree to surrender all weapons on yourself then I might allow you to join us for the night.'' the commander tells Solitaire. Solitaire just nods and takes out a few roses out of his backpack. ''These are ' _Weeping Roses_ ' alright. Now give your weapons to Sergeant Mark here and you may follow me inside. But try anything and my hospitality ends.''

''Thanks.'' Solitaire says, putting the roses back and hands 'Mark' his two daggers. Then follows the commander. The commander leads him right in the middle of the camp, right to the campfire Zesshi sits next to.

''Ah commander, so this is our traveller? Who might you be?'' Zesshi asks, studying me with a calculating gaze. ''Name's Zesshi.''

''Ah, nice to meet you Lady Zesshi.'' Solitaire says, bowing slightly. ''My name is Jones, Indiana Jones. Professor of Archeology and procurer of rare goods. My friends call me Indy.''

''Nice to meet you Jones.'' she says with a small smile. Her whole posture changes rapidly. ''Now tell me, why are you here?'' she says, her voice devoid of any emotion and with the unspoken promise of death in it, if not told what she wants.

''Lady Zetsumei, no need to get aggressive, he stumbled onto our camp on accident, while gathering 'Weeping Roses' in the surrounding area. He thought it wouldn't hurt to ask for shelter for the night. Better in company than alone.'' The commander tells her. This seems to mollify her and her posture changes again, back to relaxed.

''Oh good. Have fun then.'' and with that she turns away from us towards the fire and pulls out a 'Rubik's Cube' and starts turning the sides, mixing it up.

 _IS THAT A RUBIK'S CUBE? DAMN YOU SIX GODS. They could have told me they have some stuff from back home like this... Oh wait I just killed them without giving them a chance to talk... oh well shit happens._

Some time passes and Solitaire strikes up conversation here and there with a few guards. An annoyed grunt near him gets his attention. Zesshi is still sitting near the fire and from what it seems, frustrated with her cube, only one side is coloured right. She turns to Solitaire and holds the cube to him.

''It's quite easy to get one side, but it's really hard to get two, right? Here try it.'' She tells him. Solitaire just shrugs, takes the cube and starts turning it left and right.

''I heard of those cubes. They're a real hit in the Theocracy.'' He hands the now solved cube back to Zesshi. ''But sadly not a real challenge for me.'' Zesshi just stares at him then at the cube and back at him.

''How did you do that? I've never seen someone solve one of these so fast.'' she asks, a glow in her eyes. _She looks just like a child now who's seen something interesting for the first time now. Guess even someone like her can be 'human' after all._

''Well I' not one to brag... but I had to solve my fair share of riddles in my time, so something like this isn't so hard for me.''

''Tell me your secrets.'' She's right in Solitaire's face as she says this, excitement in her voice.

''OK, OK, calm down. If you give the cube back to me, I'll teach you.''

Zesshi and Solitaire spend the rest of the night next to each other, with Solitaire explaining the different methods to solve the cube to Zesshi. Sometime before sunrise Zesshi falls asleep on Solitaire's shoulder, the mostly solved cube in her hands. The commander gives Solitaire a thankful look and brings him a bed cover to put around Zesshi and Solitaire.

''Thank you, Mr. Jones. You might not know it, but the Lady doesn't have many friends and even fewer people she openly talks to. You did a good thing for her by spending some time with her. The soldiers and I am grateful for that.'' he hands Solitaire the cover and walks away.  
 _…_ _They're 'human' after all... Damn I really hate when this happens. I can't really spare them. They are responsible for Shalltear's betrayal after all. Urrrrrgh. This sucks. Well guess I won't make their deaths slow and excruciatingly painful after all... Fuck..._

Some time passes and the sun rises slowly in the sky. Things in the camp start to wake up again. Next to Solitaire, Zesshi slowly stirs awake.

''Had a good night's rest?'' he asks her.

''Huhhh? What happened?'' she asks groggily.

''I'd say, you got tired last night from all the puzzle solving and fell asleep on my shoulder. Didn't want to wake you up, so I just let you sleep there.'' She jolts upwards. An embarrassed look creeping on her face.

''Well now I'm awake... '' she turns her head away. ''Let's get something to eat.''

After breakfast and some more small talk, Zesshi, the commander and Solitaire are sitting next to a small table, talking with each other.

''Say Jones? Do you know of the Theocracy's 'Black Scripture'?'' Zesshi asks and the commanders face goes white after he heard the question.

''My Lady?'' he whispers to her, unsure why she brought up this topic with Solitaire.

''Yeah I know about them. Heard some things about the scripture in my line of work. Thou I never had business with them myself. Why?''

''See I'm the present holder of the 'Extra Seat' of the 'Black Scripture'. And it so happens that one member of the scripture has the ability to tell the future.'' she turns to Solitaire, a smile on her face. _Could she know about my true nature? Fuck..._

''Because of this, she got the moniker 'Thousand Leagues Astrologer'.'' she stops for a second. ''See here, one of my life goals is to meet someone who can best me in battle.'' her smile grows wider.

 _SHE KNOWS!_

''And 'Astrologer' told me I'd meet up with someone quite powerful at some point yesterday. This person should be able to give me a challenge she told me. Hehehe. Tell me Jones, if that's even your real name, are you strong? Can you provide me with a challenge?'' her smile covers her whole face now. The commander realising, just what she said draws his sword and points it right at Solitaire.

 _If I should ever find out, that there is someone out there who's responsible for my terrible luck..._

''Jones... don't do anything stupid now. I really like you and I'd really hate to hurt you.'' the commander says. Zesshi meanwhile just stares at Solitaire with her creepy smile.

Solitaire stands up slowly.

''I guess, telling you I don't know what you're talking about isn't an option now? Thought so.'' SIGH ''Commander... I'd be willing to forget meeting you and your soldiers this time, since I really like the lot of you.'' The other Soldiers caught wind of the situation and are slowly approaching, weapons drawn. '' but only if you take your men and leave immediately.'' Solitaire tells the commander.

''I appreciate the offer, but neither my soldiers nor myself could just disobey our orders, and those state clearly to apprehend the individual foretold in the 'Astrologer's' prophecy. I'm sorry as well, that it has come to this.''

''And there is really no way I could convince you to retreat?'' Solitaire asks, saddened by his current predicament.

''No. There is none.'' The commander says, also saddened by the situation.

''You know, I'm still here?'' Zesshi butts in. ''Now let's start already. I'm itching for a good fight.'' she says walking over to her tent to pull out a 'cross-shaped' war scythe.

''I guess, I have no other choice then. Goodbye commander. It was nice knowing you, despite the short time we knew each other.'' Solitaire says, and the air in the camp suddenly feels numerous degrees cooler. ''I'll grant you a swift, painless death.'' his 'eyes' light up for a second.

 **[Tsukuyomi]**

Within seconds, the commander and all soldiers drop dead where they stand, no visible injuries. They lay there on the ground, smiles on their face and for a passer-by, who hadn't witnessed what happened, they'd look just like they fell asleep on the spot.

''YES. That was really impressive. What exactly did you do to them?'' Zesshi asks.

''I put them in an illusion and let them live out their lives till they died of old age... I killed them with a heart attack.''

''Sounds boring, but they're just normal soldiers, so no harm done by killing them. I can get new ones, if necessary. But I'm certain now, that you can provide my life with some entertainment.'' Zesshi says readying her scythe for the attack. ''Now entertain me.''

 **P.O.V Solitaire**

Zesshi charges and draws her scythe back, ready to strike as soon as she's in range.

''Well don't mind me then. I'll just use you to test my control out.'' I say and block the scythe with ease, letting it slide down next to me into the ground. ''I remember this scythe. Hehehehe. Surshana's weapon, if I remember correctly. Tell me, how did you get your hands on it?''

''I got it form the Theocracy's Treasury. I'm it's guardian after all. Hehehe. Nice block by the way. Not many could do something like that. Now, please tell me that this wasn't a fluke.''

''Don't you worry your little head girl. This fight will be your hardest one yet.'' I say and teleport next to her. My fist connects with her abdomen, and she gets blown away.

'' **YES. YES. YES.** Don't top now. Entertain me more. **{Reaping Strike}**.'' her scythe glows black and an energy slash flies at me.

 _Hmm, not even worth blocking_. I hold out my open hand and simply stop the energy slash, letting it dissipate right inside my hand.

''You'll have to try harder, if you want me to take this fight serious.''

''Let's see how you like this then. **{Reaping Storm}**.'' She flashes right next to me and starts swinging her scythe at near inhuman speed. Her scythe simply obliterates anything it touches.  
 _She has some skill after all, but brute strength won't work on someone like myself..._  
Solitaire just stands in between her attack, dodging with the barest of movement.

''Damn it. Stand still and let me hit you already.'' Zesshi yells, starting to swing even faster.

''Here, let's kick this fight up a notch.'' I say and pull out **[God's Spear]**. With a bit of power put into the weapon it transforms into its true form **[Gungnir]**. ''Let's fight 'God Weapon' with  
'God Weapon'.'' I tell her and power up **[Gungnir]**. The ensuing clash destroys the surrounding area, uprooting trees, burning grass.

''She was right after all. I never thought 'Astrologer' would be the one to provide me with a strong opponent. Let's see how you handle my friend here.  
 **[Summon High Tier Undead — Reaper's Ghost]**.'' Her scythe starts to emit a black fog cloud. It slowly drifts to the ground and gathers behind her. There it starts to grow in size, till it grows to about 4 metres in height. Out of the cloud steps a figure, clad in black robes, its face hidden in the shadows. The reaper wields a giant scythe and emits a miasma of death. Zesshi is unaffected by the miasma but everything else it touches simply withers and dies.

''I'm impressed. Surshana never summoned such a powerful creature when we fought. It seems that I have to take this fight serious after all.'' **[Gungnir]** slams into the ground, a rune circle spreading from the impact point. The miasma is pushed back by the circle.

''But please tell me this isn't your ace in the hole. This won't be enough to defeat me, Nigun had to find that out the hard way, when he summoned 'Dominion Authority'. Hehehe.''

''So it was you who killed of the 'Sunlight Scripture'? Nice, I really didn't like Nigun, he was a creep. 'Reaper' attack.'' The reaper ghost charges at me, scythe raised high above its head. The following slash would have looped of a normal mans head, but **[Gungnir]** stopped the scythe dead in its track.

''You'll have to try harder than this, if you want a chance at killing me.'' The reaper gets blown away.

''Now that we're already fighting, let me reintroduce myself. I'm Solitaire, Jester extraordinaire, Mocker of idiots and known to the Theocracy as 'Silas Head of the Troupe' and...'' I pull out my modified 'Blood Moon Mask', the mask itself is more angular than before and the left eyehole is closed up.'' **also known as 'Solitaire the Laughung God'...** '' I put on the mask. '' **At your service**.'' I give her a small bow and drop my disguise. The leather armour fades and a rune engraved armour replaces it. Grey, almost black fur spreads along my body, fox ears appear atop my head and a single fox tail grows out of my backside.

Zesshi's face shows recognition, fear, and terror at realising just who she fights with, but then her expression changes. Now she smiles like a maniac, anticipation and excitement clearly written on her face.

''You're definitely a worthy opponent 'Solitaire'. I never ever imagined, I'd get the chance to fight with a god. HAHAHA. This is the best present I ever got.'' She charges and together with the reaper unleashes a storm of fast and deadly strikes.

''Well, I aim to please my audience. **Now show me, Zesshi Zetsumei, show me what a descendant** **of Surshana's is really capable of.** ''

The fight continues for more than two days, with neither side showing any signs of exhaustion. Solitaire's fighting with high tier skills, while Zesshi somehow fused with the 'Reaper Ghost' and became even more powerful than before. The surrounding Forrest is long gone, simply obliterated by the clash of these two titans.

''Hahaha. You really know how to entertain me Solitaire. Before we finish this fight, tell me, did I earn your recognition as a strong fighter? How much did you hold back? Tell me please.''

''I have to say Zesshi, when I heard about you in the reports, I honestly thought your skills were exaggerated, but facing of against you in battle I have to say, you honestly surprised me and dwarfed all expectation. You even surpassed your ancestor, Surshana, in power and skill. You're a worthy opponent. I had to use about 60% of my old power. But you're human still, so using my real power against you would have been overkill. Honestly I never thought, I'd find an opponent as strong as you anywhere in this world. You earned my recognition.'' Solitaire tells her honestly.

''Thanks.''

And a single blow from **[Gungnir]** the fight ends. Zesshi sinks to the ground, completely exhausted.  
''Hehehe... Solitaire marry me.'' and she looses consciousness.

''What...?''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Message — Ainz]**

 **[** I found the group I was hunting down. Turned out there was only one member of the scripture here, and she wasn't even responsible for the attack. I spared her after we fought for a bit. Sooooo... Ainz, I just got proposed to... What am I to do now? Tell me, please. I 've got absolutely no clue what I'm supposed to do help me... **]**

 **[** Calm down, Solitaire. And then tell me exactly what happened. **]**

One explanation later.

 **[** You're screwed. **]**

 **[** Ahm? **]**

 **[** Think about her as Albedo 2.0 **]**

 **[**...Fuck. **]**

 **[** Yeah. Have fun with that. By the way, Cocytus asked me to give you his report on Flower, the next time we spoke. He told me Flower was doing alright. She made friends with some Lizardmen, Crusch Lulu especially. And training wise, she progresses a bit faster than expected. **]**

 **[** Ahhhh... at least something nice to hear. Give Flower and Cocytus my regards then. I'll contact you  
in a few weeks again. And remember to tell Demiurge to contact me, if he wants help with his plan. Till next time. Bye. **]**

 **[** Bye. **] … Click**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A few days later, Solitaire's camp**

Solitaire took care of Zesshi for the last few days. The fever she got after the fight died down sometime last night, and she's expected to wake up sometime today. Concerning her proposal, Solitaire thought about it for the whole time till now.

''Urg my head hurts, last thing I remember is fighting with Solitaire...''

''Hey, you're awake again. Here drink this.'' Solitaire says, holding a herb brew to Zesshi. ''Might taste bitter but should help you recover faster.''

''Thanks... So I did lose against you... Mar...''

''Ah stop right there. I heard your proposal the last time alright. Now listen closely. IF you want me to take this proposal serious, then you'll have to prove yourself to me. First: You'll have to become my subordinate, Second: I'll have to know you better, third: You'll need approval from my friend and from my daughter and last: You'll have to show me that you can be of use to Nazarick in the future. Object to any of my points and I'll simply kill you right now.''

''You're the only being I met, that could not only best me in battle with ease but you're also one of the most powerful beings in this world. I'd be stupid to not take you as my husband. I'll accept. I'll prove myself worthy of becoming your wife.'' Zesshi says, determination written all over her face.  
 _I might have screwed myself with that... Fuck it. I'll just roll with it._

''Good. Then let me tell you to what exactly you just agreed to. Hehehe. But first, One rule, break it and you die. The rule is simple, be loyal to myself, Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown.''

''Simple enough.''

''Now story time.'' Solitaire says, sitting down. ''It all started about 1500 years ago in a realm called Yggdrasil. This realm composed of nine worlds is kind of like this world...'' she gives him a disbelieving look. ''… Yes I'm from a different world...The same one your ''Six Gods'' came from.''

''That would explain why no one knew about someone as powerful as you...''

''As I was saying... I lived on my own for quite some time there. Relations between human and non-humans were quite bad. Humans would often kill non-humans for sport. What not like the humans here are much different. Anyway, at one point in my life I got caught up in a human raid and would have died, if it weren't for a few other non-humans coming to my rescue. These eight would later become my closest friends and together we created 'Nines Ooal Gown', our little group of friends. Later our numbers grew, and we changed our name to 'Ainz Ooal Gown'. This name would later stand for absolute power and unbeatable. We survived numerous raids and dished out punishment ourself, until no one dared to even look at us wrong, out of fear for our retaliation. Over the passage of time most of the members of 'Ainz Ooal Gown' left and only Ainz and myself remained. And then we came to this world. The rest is history .''

''...OK...''

''That should at least explain some things for you... Anyway why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?'' Zesshi starts to squirm on the spot. _Ah, looks like a rather difficult topic for her to talk about_. ''I won't judge you for your past.''

''… Well... as you know I'm a descendant of Surshana, that makes me a so-called 'God-Kin', a being with the blood of gods flowing trough my veins. My mother was kidnapped by the elven king and raped because of her blood. I was the result...'' _WOW. The hate in her eyes. Guess I know where to go next. Elven capital here I_ ''I joined the 'Black Scripture', because of my strength and to get revenge against the elves, especially their king. He'll die by my hands. Other than that, there's not much to say about myself...''

''I can live with that for now. Sooooooo...'' a terrifying smile spreads across Solitaire's face. '' **Tell me, how about we go to the elven capital and kill the king?** '' the smile on Solitaire's face promises an extremely painful death for whoever caught his ire.

''Huh... Y... You. You would help me kill the king? We just fought against each other and I tried to kill you at that.'' Zesshi says, sounding confused at the offer.

''Well, as your new superior as well as potential future... husband/mate, I can't let such a disgrace for you continue to plague you. And I got a serious problem with assholes like the king. So yeah, why shouldn't I help you get revenge against the elven king?'' Solitaire asks her honestly.

Zesshi starts to shake uncontrollable in front of Solitaire, then without warning, she launches at him, wrapping her arms around his middle, tears flowing freely down her face.

'' **ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou'** '

After some time Zesshi finally exhausted herself, crying the whole time and falls asleep, leaning into Solitaire with a smile.

 _Well I guess under all that 'tough girl' exterior is a soft core after all._

 **[Message — Ainz]**

 **[** He Bones, guess I really got a new girl after me. By the way, I'm going with her to the elven capital and kill their king. **]**

 **[** Excuse me? Kill the king? **]**

 **[** Yep. Bastard raped her mother, because she's from a Players Bloodline... I'll help her get revenge and then I'll bring her back to Nazarick. I think she'll fit right in with . **]**

 **[** Urggg. I just knew you'd do something stupid, when I let you go on your own... Well I know it be futile for me to try to get you not to kill the king, so just do it in the name of 'Ainz Ooal Gown' **!?** He hurt one of our own, so punishment is due. … So, tell me about your new admirer. **]**

 **[** Hey I just like to take walks... well very enthusiastic walks... OK, well her name's Zesshi Zetsumei. **YES** , I know, the one from the 'Black Scripture'. But it wasn't her, who attacked Shalltear, just members of the same group. Zesshi isn't really budy budy with them. When I killed her guards, she just shrugged and asked how I killed them. She was fucking more interested in my method of killing them than their deaths. But I'm positive she'll befriend the others for real. **]**

 **[** I'll trust you with this. You know what to do should she betray us. **]**

 **[** Yeah, I know. I told her what to expect right at the start. She agreed to it as long as it gets her a chance with me. I'll contact you again either when we finished of the king or if we need support to make a statement. **]**

 **[** Good. Have fun then. Bye. **]**

 **[** You know I'll have fun. Hehehehe. No doubt about it. See you later. Bye. **] … Click**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Some time a few weeks later, Border of the Elf Kingdom.**

''Wow. I've got to say, I don't feel so bad now after seeing the state of this country. The elves will thank us for killing their king, if he cares so little for his people. If the outskirts of the kingdom already look so bad, I really dread to see the state of the capital.'' Solitaire says to Zesshi, as they walk trough a small elven town at the border.

''This is nothing. The king is only interested in his own power. He sees his people as week and not worth his time. The capital city is worse that this. There's the part where the nobles live and then there are the slums. At least the Theocracy treats its people fair.'' Zesshi says, disgusted by the surrounding sight. ''Let's just hurry up and get to the capital and be done with this.''

A few weeks of travel and a lot more gruesome sights later, Solitaire and Zesshi arrive at the outskirts of the capital. But before they can enter the city, they have to deal with the delegation awaiting them at the gates.

In front of the gates is a group of about 40 or so elven guards. They're here as the escort of two noble lords. As they spot Solitaire and Zesshi, movement comes to the group. The 'nobles' at the front and the guards take position at their back. The nobles step forth to address Solitaire and Zesshi, who stopped a few feet away from them.

''So it is true. Our king's kin has returned to us, what a glorious day. Please follow us. Your slave will be taken care of.'' One 'noble' says. The temperature suddenly drops. The looks of both Solitaire and Zesshi would have killed if they could.

'' **What did you call me?** '' both say at the same time, thou enraged about different things, Zesshi about being called the king's kin and Solitaire about being called a slave.  
The guards visibly tense at the sight of them.

''Such a disgusting creature as yourself dares to talk to your better. Guards discipline this creature at ones. Your highness if you would follow us now.'' He starts to turn around.

''Hehehe... **You're really pissing me of here**.'' Solitaire says appearing in front of the nobles, who look terrified at his sudden appearance. Solitaire grabs the speaker by the throat. ''And I'm already in a bad mood. **So sorry, but not sorry**.'' And with his other hand he grabs the head and crushes it between his fingers. '' **Guards if you'd be so kind as to remove the trash**.'' he throws the corpse at their feet.

''How... How dare you attack your betters.'' the other noble stutters.

''Listen closely. If I had a problem with my slaves actions, I'd have punished him myself. Who are you to question me?'' Zesshi asks the surviving noble, who seems to shrink under her gaze. ''Now take us to your king at once. My slave is not to be touched.''

 **[** Nice acting Zesshi. But next time try not to have me be the slave. **]**

 **[** Sorry. **]**

The noble takes the lead, not wanting to catch Zesshi's ire, and the guards take position a few feet behind us.

''I'm terribly sorry, your highness for the unsightly look of this part of our glorious city. The elves living here are the lowest of the low and as such have no standard. Please excuse me for having you walk trough this place.''

All around us are elves, from child to the elderly, all wearing nothing but rags. The streets are just mud, no stone to step on at all. The houses look like they could come crashing down at any minute now.

 _This place... OK now I'm certain. The king dies today. Need to get someone from Nazarick here to keep order and get this place cleaned up._ _  
_  
After an hour long walk trough the slums of the city, we reach a control station embedded into a wall, cutting of the slums from the rest of the city. A short discussion later and we can go trough. The other side of the wall is the complete opposite of the slums. The streets are covered in tone plates, god enough for the carriages of the nobles to pass over without shaking them too much. The houses look like they were build to display the luxury of the owner. Each house more pompous than the one before.

Fuck it, k _illing the nobles as well._

When we finally reach the palace, both Solitaire and Zesshi are truck with awe at the sight.

''Well, I got to give credit where it's due. The king knows how to display his wealth.''

''At least a lowly creature such as yourself knows how to react at the sight of our glorious palace. The king himself had it build at the start of his reign, after he had the old palace removed.'' _The hell. You tell me, the king already had a palace and had this one build just because the old one wasn't enough..._

 **[** Let's just get this over with. The faster we're finished here, the faster we can leave again Solitaire. **]**

 **[** Yeah. I'll let you fight the king on your own, but I'll intervene if necessary. **]**

The two are lead into the palace. After walking trough a lot of halls and corridors, the two finally arrive at the doors leading to the throne room. Their guide stops here and addresses Zesshi.

''You're about to meet the king. Remember to pay him the respect he is due. Only speak if spoken to and under no circumstance anger the king, or he'll punish you, his kin or not.'' and with that he opens the door leading us inside.

The throne room is quite big. Almost all of it is covered in gold or some other rare material. The throne itself is made out of pure mithril with gold and silver engravings. At the left side of the room is a giant coloured window, displaying battlefields and other 'glorious' things.

On the throne itself sits the king. He's the exact copy of Zesshi, if she was male. He's about 6 feet tall, clad in golden armour with a crown on his head. When he spots the two he stands up and addresses Zesshi.

''Ah, finally. My long-lost kin returns to me. I expected nothing less from my own blood. You just knew your place is at my side. Et me finally welcome you to my kingdom, my kin.''

 **[** You want to talk to him or just start the fight? **]**

 **[** I have a few questions for him before I can kill him. **]**

''Tell me 'king'. Why did you kidnap my mother? **Why did you rape her?** '' Zesshi addresses the king, barely suppressing her hatred and anger.

''To address me so casually. I'll have to teach you manners after all. Guess I could have expected you not to know how to address your better after living with humans all your life. But I'm a good king, so I'll answer your questions and let this breach of manners slide. I am generous after all. As for your question, tell me why shouldn't I take what rightfully belongs to me? Your mother should have felt grateful after all, it was I that sired you, not some filthy human. She should have felt blessed to receive the honour to lay with me.'' he tells her, like stating the truth.

With an outcry, Zesshi pulls out her scythe and charges at the king. The king, as if expecting such an action, blocks her attack with a blade of his own.

''Such insolence. I guess I'll have to teach you a lot more than just manners. I am your better you'll treat me as such.'' and he pushes her away, catching her of guard with that and strikes at her arm. The slash is completely ignoring her armour and leaves a deep wound on her arm, nearly disabling her arm. The following fight is completely one sided. The king dominates her in very way. He's faster, stronger and overall the better fighter it seems.

''I hope this proves to you just why I'm your better.'' He says while pointing his blade ate her.

Zesshi just sits on the ground tears flowing from her eyes, the helplessness clearly written in her eyes.

 **[** Solitaire... **Please help me**. I know, he's cheating somehow. He shouldn't be so much more powerful than me. I didn't train for all my life just to lose now. **]**

''This fight is meaningless to me. Surrender now and I might be lenient.''

A crash is heard and a dead elven guard lands at the kings feet.

'' **What is the meaning if this?** '' he yells and finally lifts his gaze towards the other half of the throne room, he ignored the whole time. There he sees the lifeless bodies of at least 60 guards. The sight before him could only be described as a massacre. Limbs are missing and the bodies are completely mutilated.

''Ohh, the king finally acknowledges my presence. What did I do to receive such honour. Hehehe'' Solitaire says, dripping with elven blood. ''Ah! By the way, I suggest getting better guards. These wouldn't even count as warm-up.'' He takes a step forward and the blood simply evaporates leaving Solitaire's armour clean.

''Who are you to address me in such a way? And just what are you thinking, killing my guards? You're a slave and you should know better than to anger your better.'' A blade embeds itself only a hair width away from the kings head into the wall.

''First of all. **I AM NO SLAVE**. Second. I address you with the respect you are due, **none at all**. And if we're to take things exactly, then your guards killed each other I just watched them. It was quite hilarious. HAHAHAHA.''

''Such insolence. You, a meagre human, dare to talk to me with such sass.''

Solitaire shimmers and reveals his kitsune form. Only a single tail is seen.

''I'm no human. And it is you, **who should know how to address his better**. **Sheep shouldn't attack a PREDATOR so openly after all.** '' the temperature drops a few degrees.

''A kitsune. What do you think you are doing? Would you really risk receiving my ire and causing me to kill the rest of your race? You kitsune served under my rule since the beginning why risk everything now?'' the king asks. ''Your race just has this small village inside my kingdom left. Just why would you risk it?''

''That's easy. I'm nor from your kingdom. I came from the outside. And honestly I couldn't care less what happens to the Kitsune in your kingdom, as long as they are not part of my family they can die for all I care. You on the other hand, you, I took personal interest in. You hurt my friend, my family. Do you really think I'd let a slight like this pass. Nonono. You won't live long enough to see a new dawn. **And that's not a threat but a promise. And I never break my promises**.''

It looks like the king got fed up with Solitaire talking to him like that. The king draws his blade back and with a yell charges straight at Solitaire, who simply backhands the king straight into a pillar.

''You didn't think I'd give you a chance to fight back now, did you?'' Solitaire smiles sinisterly. '' **I told you, you'd die today. That was no joke. There's a saying 'Don't wake sleeping dragons'.** **Don't take my kindness of letting you live just a bit longer for weakness. The beast inside me is merely sleeping, not dead. AND YOU JUST WOKE IT UP BY INJURING MY FAMILY.** '' A beam tears trough the throne room destroying everything in its way, disintegrating the unfortunate elves not fast enough to dodge it. The king barely dodges out of the way.

'' **WHO ARE YOU? THERE IS NO ONE SO POWERFUL IN THIS WORLD**.''

'' **I am Solitaire, Trickster of Nazarick, the Laughing God. I AM YOUR DEATH**.'' 'Gungnir' flashes trough the air and impales the king with ease onto the wall. '' **You messed with the wrong family and now you'll pay for this mistake with your life**. Zesshi...'' he turns around and looks at Zesshi on the ground. Her tear filled eyes look at him with hope. The king meanwhile struggles to get of the spear to no avail. _Time to try out one of my new skills._

''Zesshi, look at me and listen to my advice. Do not go gently into that good night, but rage, rage against the dying light.'' An energy sphere materializes in Solitaires hand, and he presses it into Zesshi. Zesshi's eyes light up and a soundless scream comes from her lips. The surrounding area vanishes in a blinding light.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Days later the elven capital is till in uproar, their palace obliterated and their king dead, but that changes quite quick, when the forces of Nazarick arrive at their doorstep, lead by Aura, Mare, Kyra and Sigil. In less than a week all nobles are rounded up and either executed for being useless or given positions in the new council for actually being kind and considerate to their fellow elves, living in the slums. The other elves accept Nazarick's rule without much resistance. They even threw a party for their saviours.

And while this all is happening, Solitaire and Zesshi just left and continued their journey together, Zesshi quite happy to finally close this chapter of her past forever. Their next destination you ask? Well let's just say it's time to step on the dragon's tail.

* * *

 **Omake 3**

 **Solitaire meets the 'Matchmaking Party'**

Today is a normal day for the denizens of Nazarick. Everything's fine. Well not everything. For a small group of people, things aren't as they're supposed to be. This troubled group is officially dubbed 'Matchmaking Party' by its members. The group is lead by Albedo, who together with Flower, Kyra, the Pleiades and Clementine, are currently in a heated discussion about their main topic. Who is the best suited woman to become Solitaire's wife. The current candidates are Kyra and Clementine, but neither of them is able to gather a majority so the discussion continues with both sides trying to outdo the other.

The other guardians have already been informed by Albedo about the current situation. Demiurge is in full support of the group, Aura and Mare are both to embarrassed to even talk about the topic. Cocytus is once again deep inside one of his daydreams about teaching a descendant of one of the 'Supreme Beings'. And Shalltear you ask, well Shalltear is still trying to drown her guilt about her failure with excessive drinking every night, without much success.

Solitaire is currently unaware of the existence of the 'Matchmaking Party', while Ainz at least heard some rumors but nothing more.

Solitaire is currently on his way to a meeting with Ainz. There have been some complaints about loud noises coming from rooms all across Nazarick. When he arrived on the 10th floor, he passes a slightly open door. The noise coming out of said door is quite loud and is disturbing the other members of Nazarick. Our brave Solitaire now takes on the responsibility to investigate the noise.

 _What the hell is going on in there. I can hear them from down the hall. Just who's causing such ruckus?_

''… and I tell you I'm best suited for the position, Kyra. Nothing you say will change that fact.'' Clementine shouts.

''Just shut up you bitch. It is obvious, that I'm best suited for the position. After all, I am a creation of Solitaire, and who could be better for the position than a personal creation of Solitaire?'' Kyra counters, equally loud as Clementine.

Solitaire opens the door and walks inside. The people inside haven't noticed his entry, completely engrossed in their heated argument.

'' **Be quiet, all of you. Do you even know just how loud the bunch of you are? Ainz and myself have already gotten noise complaints.** '' Solitaire shouts and the noise immediately dies down. Chills run down Solitaire's back when all eyes suddenly focus on him. The once divided group takes on a new expression. Solitaire is now faced with a predatory gleam from the eyes of the group.

 _ **Gulp**_. ''Now, now, calm down everyone. There's no need to get violent, right?'' Solitaire tries to defuse the situation. A sickly, sweet voice suddenly comes from right behind him.

''Ah how nice of you to join us Solitaire-sama. We've been talking about you for quite some time now. Since you're already here, why don't you join the discussion?'' Albedo asks, the smile on her face freezing Solitaire in place.

The door slowly closes, the light inside the room fades once again to almost black and the last thing heard is a small whimper from Solitaire before the door closes completely.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

An hour later Ainz opens the doors of his chambers.

''Excuse me.'' he asks one of the maids outside his chambers.'' Have anyone of you seen Solitaire? He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago.''

''We're terribly sorry Ainz-sama but neither of us has seen Solitaire-sama today.'' a maid answers him. After that all of them start to snicker.

''Ah... OK. Then continue with your duties and let me know when you see him.''

* * *

''HAHAHAHAHA. Tell me how did you like the Omake?'' the author asks.

''Hahaha my ass. Do you know what you just did to me?'' Solitaire asks, clearly upset with his predicament. ''I'll give you upset...'' and he chases the author around the room.

''Aww come on Solitaire. Don't tell me you're afraid of a few women.''

''He's right. What could be better than being trapped in a room with beautiful women?'' an unknown voice suddenly says. Both Solitaire and the author stop the chase.

''Ahm, who's there?'' they ask.

''Well it is I, your friendly neighbourhood Deadpool.'' Deadpool says appearing on the screen. ''Who else could break the 4th wall like I just did?''

''The hell is Deadpool doing here?'' Solitaire asks the author.

''How should I know? I'm not the crazy mutant that can break the 4th wall. Why don't you ask him.'' Solitaire and the author continue to argue with each other.

''Well, since both the author and Solitaire are currently unavailable it falls to me to end this episode.'' Deadpool announces. ''Next time on Dragon Ball Z... wait wrong FanFic. Will Solitaire finally escape the women's grasp? Will the author and Solitaire finally agree on whose to talk to me? Who knows. Find out next time on 'Tales of a Trickster'. Now with yours truly.'' Deadpool says and pulls out a small note written by the author and reads it loudly. ''Disclaimer. Deadpool is not owned by the author. He is the property of his rightful owners...''

.

.

.  
''You know author, I'm currently really considdering to help Solitaire catch you.''


	8. Chapter 8 Revenge A City burning

**Author notes are at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Tales of a Trickster** **  
** **-** **  
** **Ark 2** **  
** **The coming Storm** **  
** **-** **  
** **Chapter 8 Revenge/ A City burning**

 **Plains somewhere in the Slane Theocracy** **  
**  
As far as the eye can see, grass everywhere. These are the great Plains of Storms, known for the constant storm like wind blowing there. Standing right there in the middle of nowhere is a young looking girl with black and white hair. She seems to be waiting for someone. Right next to the girl the air is suddenly distorted and a person appears next to the girl.

''Everyone is in position. How are you feeling Zesshi?'' Solitaire asks her, the concern in his voice obvious. ''You'll be facing your former companions after all.''

''Don't worry Sol, I'm alright. I knew what awaited me when I swore my loyalty to you. I don't care who I might have to fight, as long as I can stay by your side, that's all I need. And to be honest after meeting and befriending Shalltear, I'm all for punishing the ones who hurt her.'' she explains and a cruel smile forms on her face. ''I'm not sure why but Shalltear just feels like the long-lost sister I never knew I had. And everyone else in Nazarick accepted me just like that. They feel like the family I always wanted to have but never had. Just thinking that someone would dare to hurt them fills me with fury.''

''I know, my family tends to grow on you... Just like fungi. Hahaha...'' his laugh stops abruptly. ''OK got it. Get ready Zesshi. Aura just informed me that a group is approaching our location. They fit the description you gave us on the members of the 'Black Scripture'. All members are accounted for. **[Conference Call]**.''

 **[** This is Solitaire. Everyone get ready and take your positions. Our prey is approaching. **]**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Four weeks prior. Entrance of the 'Great Tomb of Nazarick'**

After a few weeks of travelling Zesshi and Solitaire finally arrived at the entrance to Nazarick.

''So what do you think? Looks awesome right?'' Solitaire ask Zesshi after they stepped trough an illusion barrier. In front of them is the real entrance to Nazarick, not the open one in one of the hills. The barrier prevents anyone who isn't a member of Nazarick or in company of a member from entering. They walk along the way to the tall stone temple in front of them. Old stone pillars are placed right along the way.

''Wow.'' Zesshi says, her breath taken away by the sight in front of her.

Solitaire makes a wide gesture with his arms and bows down to Zesshi after he stepped in front of her.

''Welcome to the 'Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick'.''

As in on cue, Sebas and the Pleiades followed by the rest of Nazarick's maids step out of the temple and form up in front of the entrance creating a path for Solitaire and Zesshi.

''Welcome back Supreme One.'' They say in unison and bow to Solitaire.

''I'm home. Thanks for the warm welcome. I take it Ainz wants to meet up in the throne room?''

''Yes Lord Ainz has requested your presence Lord Solitaire, and the presence of your companion as well.'' Sebas answers Solitaire and gives a side way glance at Zesshi.

''Thought so. Anyway, everyone let me introduce you to Zesshi Zetsumei, my companion on my journey and new member of Nazarick. Zesshi meet Sebas, Nazarick's head butler''

''A pleasure to meet you Miss Zetsumei.'' Sebas says with a small bow.

''Uhm... hi.''

The Pleiades step up to Solitaire and each of them greets him in their own way. Entoma and CZ give him a hug, Yuri gives him a polite nod, Lupusregina jumps around and the rest simply walk up to Solitaire and greet him.

''Zesshi meet the Pleiades Battle Maids, my sisters. They're the ones who make sure Nazarick stays in top shape.'' Solitaire introduces the Pleiades to Zesshi with a bright smile.

After a small round of individual introductions everyone steps inside and Solitaire and Zesshi make their way trough Nazarick to the throne room. Solitaire takes Zesshi along the scenic route trough each of Nazarick's floors. At the end of their tour Zesshi is jumping around Solitaire awestruck by the sights she just witnessed and tries to tell Solitaire about all the things she just saw.

''Cam down Zesshi. It's not like all of this is going to go away. You'll have enough time to look into every corner of Nazarick later.''

''I know but... but... but everything here is just so **awesome**.''

''Hahaha. My friends would be honoured to hear your praise for their work.'' Solitaire says and throws open the doors to the throne room. Sitting on his throne again, Ainz greets Solitaire with a small nod. All guardians have taken position in front of the stairs. Zesshi stops right in her track.

''You weren't kidding when you said all of this will be otherworldly.'' she says to Solitaire and takes his hand into her own and steps slightly behind him to hide, a bit intimidated by the sight in front of her.

''Don't worry Zesshi, none of them will hurt you.'' He says and squeezes her hand a bit. ''They're my friends and family. You can trust them.'' Solitaire and Zesshi arrive in front of the guardians and Ainz.

''Welcome back Solitaire.'' a small nod to Solitaire, and then he focuses onto Zesshi. Ainz stands up and holds out his hands.

''Welcome Zesshi Zetsumei. Welcome to the 'Great Tomb of Nazarick'. It is nice to finally meet the newest member of our family. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. I'm the ruler of Nazarick. Solitaire here has told me quite a lot about yourself.''

''Come on greet him.'' Solitaire whispers into Zesshi's ear, finally bringing her out of her frozen state.

''N... Nice to meet you...'' she turns to Solitaire for a second ''How should I address him?'' Albedo's eyes grow sharper at the words and her body grows tense.

''Except for me, everyone her addresses him as Lord Ainz. I'd go with that.''

''Nice to meet you Lord Ainz.'' Zesshi says a bit stiff and bows to Ainz. Albedo relaxes again.

Ainz sits back onto his throne.

''You don't have to be afraid of anyone here. Solitaire was quite clear with me when he told me that he took you in as a part of Nazarick. Normally I'd be the one who has the final say in who is allowed to join us and who isn't but Solitaire was quite insistent on the matter and who am I to deny my friend such a request.'' His voice grows in power, from some sort of spell. '' **Listen everyone. As of now I, Ainz Ooal Gown, and Solitaire officially accept Zesshi Zetsumei into Nazarick**.'' the spell fades again. ''Welcome to the family Zesshi.''

The guardians together let out a sigh, finally relaxing. In a matter of seconds Aura and Mare swarm Zesshi and bombard her with questions. The other guardians slowly make their way towards Zesshi and introduce themself as well. Solitaire steps back and walks up to Ainz.

''This reminds me of the old times, when the others were still here.'' he says to Ainz with a fond smile on his face.

''I thought the same. Maybe one day we'll meet them again.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A few days later. Ainz's chambers**

''… It seems like you spend quite some time on this plan. Are you sure this is how you want to do this?'' Ainz asks Solitaire.

''Yeah, I think this is our best chance to get the 'Black Scripture'. Zesshi already agreed to my plan as well.''

''OK. It looks like this could work. So let's go over this plan of yours once more. If we go with your plan, I'd like to cover everything that could happen.''

''Good. I'll leave it up to you to iron out the final plan then.'' Solitaire says and drinks a bit from his tea. '' OK so first of all, Zesshi will contact the Scripture asking for backup. She'll tell the Scripture to meet her at a designated place. We'll make our trap there. She'll wait for them there. The rest of us will be in the surrounding area hiding and waiting for the scripture to arrive, and then we'll spring our trap and take care of the Scripture once and for all.'' Solitaire says and crushes the tea cup in his hand. ''… **Shit** that was my favourite...'' Solitaire sinks to the ground crying over his broken cup. Ainz just facepalms hard.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back to the present**

Zesshi looks out into the distance and near the horizon appears a small group of people. At this distance it's impossible to make out their numbers. A short while later the group is approaching Zesshi's location. Leading the group is the Captain of the 'Black Scripture'. He's an androgynous looking man with long black hair and sharp red eyes. He wears an ornate looking armour and a plain looking spear is fastened on his back. Behind him are the 2nd to 12th Seat of the Scripture.

 **2** **nd** **Seat 'Time Turbulence'** , a young looking man with medium length brown hair bound into a ponytail and green eyes. He wears a green set of clothes and a dark red cape. A small black top hat is seen on his head. On his left side hangs a rapier with a black and white spiral pattern on it.

 **3** **rd** **Seat** , an older looking magic caster with intricate robes.

 **4** **th** **Seat 'Divine Chant'** , a woman with blond hair and priestess like armour with small white wings attached to the side of her hood.

 **5** **th** **Seat 'One Man Army'** , Clementine's brother. He looks just like her, if Clementine was a male. Just like the rest of the Scripture members, he wears unique equipment.

 **6** **th** **Seat** , a man with short blond hair that is slicked back with narrow grey eyes. He's equipped with a decorative set of armour and a very large lance around the length of his body. He is wearing a choker and an earring on his left ear.

 **7** **th** **Seat** , a young looking woman with short, very light brown hair and orange eyes. She wears a female school uniform, and wears purple-framed glasses. She also has a black hair accessory and has a light purple bag.

 **8** **th** **Seat Cedran 'Myriard Barriers'**. An older, muscular, robust man equipped with a mirror-like tower shield on his left hand, a forearm shield with spikes on his right hand as well as plated armour which covers only his chest. Seems like he was resurrected after he was killed by Shalltear during their encounter.

 **9** **th** **Seat 'Divine Chain' Beaumarchais** , a man with short black hair and black eyes. He has chains all over his armour. He must have been resurrected as well after Shalltear killed him.

 **10** **th** **Seat 'Strongest Human** '. An older looking man with a heavy muscular body. He wields a giant axe in his hand. He wears a layered armour around his waist and knees. A layered arm guard protects his weapon arm.

 **11** **th** **Seat 'Thousand Leagues Astrologer'**. A woman with long blue hair, braided into twin tails and a giant hat on her head.

 **12** **th** **Seat 'Heaven and Earth'**. A man wearing futuristic looking ninja armour.

After the Scripture arrives near Zesshi, the Captain steps forward.

''It is good to see you again Zesshi-san. We came as fast as we could after we received your call.''

''Thank you for coming. As I wrote in my...''

''Ah no need to lie Zesshi-san. 'Thousand Leagues Astrologer' already told us of your betrayal. We didn't come here to hep you. We were ordered to capture you and bring you back for the cardinals to judge.'' He explains and the members of the Scripture take battle positions. ''It would be in your best interest to not resist capture and simply follow us.''

''I should have known that you knew something was up. Astrologer never let you down after all...''  
a smile appears on her face. ''Well to bad. Astrologer never had to face someone like my new friend.  
I really have to thank you Astrologer without you I'd never have met the one person who could beat me in battle.''

All members of the scripture tense at Zesshi's exclamation. Worry is clearly written on their faces.

''I don't know what you're talking about Zesshi-san, but Astrologer told us that we would only face you, not someone else...''

A loud crack sound is heard in the area and the wind starts to pick up. Zesshi's smile widens and becomes terrifying.

''As I said, you never met someone like my new friend, Solitaire.'' and like a silent clue was given Solitaire materializes right next to Zesshi in his Laughing God equipment. Zesshi leans into him. ''After all you never fought against a **god**.''

The members of the 'Black Scripture' start to tremble in terror at the sight of Solitaire and the pressure he's emitting. Solitaire takes a step forward and with a gesture of his hand the guardians of Nazarick appear all around the Scripture cutting of any chance of retreat for them. Then a portal opens next to Solitaire and Ainz step out. At the sight of Ainz and Solitaire and the combined might and pressure they emit together, the members of the 'Black Scripture' sink to their knees, all hope gone from their eyes. When Shalltear steps up next to Ainz it seems like they finally realized what is going on.

''Dear members of the 'Black Scripture' ''Ainz starts.'' It has come to my and Solitaire's attention, that you harmed a member of our family.'' He gestures to Shalltear. ''That is something **unforgivable**.'' The temperature drops rapidly and a sinister gleam appears in the eyes of the Nazarick group. '' **This offence is punishable by death. You didn't think you could get away from hurting one of us with your lives, did you?** ''

The members of the Scripture start to shake and some females start to cry. The hopelessness of the situation finally sinking in. With an outcry of despair the 10th Seat, the 'Strongest Human' stands up and charges at Ainz and Solitaire.

'' **[Kneel]**.'' comes the command from Demiurge.'' If you want to address the Supreme Ones, you'll have to take the appropriate posture.''

Solitaire takes a few steps and crouches down onto the tips of his feet next to the 10th Seat, his hands placed on his knee caps.

''A few hundred years ago I told your ''Gods''. ''he makes a gesture with his hands. ''Take something from me or hurt my family and no one will be able to save you from my wrath.'' A dagger appears in his hand and gets plunged into the leg of the 10th Seat. '' **Come on. Start begging for your life. And I just might end you without much suffering**.''

The last thing the members of the 'Black Scripture' see before blackness consumes them are the sinister smiles on the faces of their tormentors.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When they regain consciousness again, the members of the 'Black Scripture' find themself stripped of all their belongings, even underwear and bound upon tables in a tall room.

''Ah you're finally awake. Hehehe.'' A female voice comes from the right side of the room and Clementine stepps into their field of view.

''Hrmhmhm. Hrmrrmhm.'' They try to say something, but the gags in their mouth prevents them from talking. Looks like they recognised Clementine despite her new appearance.

''My Lord our 'guests' are awake.'' She says and Solitaire followed by Neuronist Painkill enters the room.

''Good. Good. We can't have a party with halve the attendants unconscious after all. Now dear members of the 'Black Scripture' I have questions and you lot have the answers I seek.'' His voice turns sickly sweet.'' **You'll tell me what I want to know right? Hehehehe. Don't worry this will only hurt a lot. Hyahahaha**.'' and the door to the room shuts close with a loud bang.

The screams coming out of the room during the next few weeks would drive any mortal man insane  
but for the members of Nazarick, they sound like heavenly music. Divine punishment for the sinners who attacked Nazarick.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a few weeks since the defeat of the 'Black Scripture' and normality has returned to Nazarick. Solitaire is currently sitting inside his study going over the report from T&I and from Sigil and Kyra.

 _My head hurts. Just how in the nine hells can someone screw up so badly? I need to have a word with Neuronist about this. We can't lose valuable Intel just because someone wanted to try out new torture methods. Urgggg._

 **[** Solitaire-nii. Are you busy right now? I have something to report. **]** Solution says to Solitaire via Message.

 **[** I'm just going over some reports right now, nothing I couldn't do later anyway. You may report. Solution. **]**

 **[** As you know Ainz-sama has ordered Sebas and me to scout out the capital and gather information there. It has come to my attention that Sebas has behaved strangely the last days. I believe there might be a chance that Sebas has betrayed us. **]**

 **[** … That's quite the accusation there Solution. Tell me everything. **]**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Re-Estize, capital city, house currently owned by Sebas and Solution**

A knock is heard at the door leading to the study.

''Enter.'' The door slowly opens and Sebas enters, closing the door behind him.

''Please forgive my lateness, I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting Solitaire-sama.'' Sebas answers with a barely audible tremble in his voice with only Solitaire being able to pick it up.

Solitaire is sitting in an armchair facing the door, while Cocytus and Demiurge, who is currently holding Victim in his arms, are flanking the armchair.

''It's no problem. Don't think of it Sebas. If anyone is to blame, it would be me. After all I didn't communicate my arrival in a timely manner at all. But pleasantries aside... How could you speak clearly from over there with your head bowed. Come over here, and then we'll talk.'' Solitaire tells him with a neutral voice.

''As you wish...'' Sebas answers and steps forward. A small again barely noticeable shiver runs down his back. Sebas continues forward until a voice stops him in his tracks.

''I think you should stop there.'' comes Demiurge's relaxed voice from besides Solitaire.  
 _Now let's see Sebas. Just where your loyalty really lies. Cocytus is in perfect striking distance right now, Solution has closed of your only way of escape._ _  
_  
''Let's cut the chit chat and get straight to the point. I have a question for you Sebas, but I think you know exactly why I'm currently here, right?''

''… Yes, it is as you say.''

''Then please answer my question with your own words. Neither Ainz nor myself received a report from you concerning this matter. Is it true that you got yourself an adorable little pet recently?''  
Your reaction tells me all I need to know Sebas...

''... Yes.''

''That was a little slow on the reply. Maybe you didn't hear me right, so let me ask again. Did you pick up a pet recently and decided to take care of it?''

''YES! I DID TAKE IN A PET.''

''Now that's netter. Then please explain to me why neither Ainz nor myself got a report about this.''  
Solitaire leans back and studies Sebas features deeply. ''What's the matter Sebas? You seem to be sweating heavily. Shall I lend you a hankerchief?'' Solitaire produces a hankerchief and throw it at the ground in front of Sebas. ''I permit you to use it.''

Sebas takes a step forward and starts to pick up the hankerchief then freezes.

''No need to worry. That hankerchief isn't stained with the blood of your pet. I simply felt it unsightly to have you covered in sweat.''

''Forgive this shameful display, Solitaire-sama.'' Sebas says and whips his face with the hankerchief.

''Good. Now then let's get back to the topic at hand. If I remember correctly, when you were sent to the royal capital you were given the order to report and record any occurrence, great or small, in detail and send it to Nazarick. It's difficult for one person after all, to determine the value of the collected information. Frankly speaking, I doubt you omitted a single detail when you submitted your reports. Am I right?''

''It is as you say.'' Sebas answers.

''Then, Demiurge, allow me to address a question to you as confirmation. After all, you have read Sebas' reports as well. Did those reports mention this adorable little pet?''

''No, Solitaire-sama. I read them several times, but I saw nothing related to that subject.'' Demiurge answers without hesitation.

''Good. Then let's get to my next question, Sebas. Why didn't you report on this matter? Why did you disregard a direct order from Ainz? Is the word of 'Ainz Ooal Gown' not enough any more to bind your actions?''

''CERTANLY NOT, MY LORD! I simply believed that there was no need to bother either Ainz-sama or you, Solitaire-sama, with such a small matter.'' Sebas answers immediately trying to somehow avert the accusation.

Silence falls in the room and Sebas gets bathed in murderous intent from Cocytus, Demiurge, Victim and Solution. All of them ready to strike down Sebas if Solitaire gave the order.

Sigh.''... In other words... All of this happened because of a lapse in your judgement? Is that it, Sebas?'' Solitaire asks.

''Yes. It is as you say, Solitaire-sama. Please forgive this foolish mistake I committed.'' Sebas says and bows down again.

''I see... I believe I understand the situation now.'' Sebas lets out a sigh, relaxing slightly at this comment from Solitaire. ''Solution. Go and fetch this pet of Sebas.'' Solution bows and exits the room. An audible gurgle is heard as Sebas gulped. Shortly after a knock is heard and the door opens again, this time two women standing there. So this is Tsuare.

''I have brought her as requested.'' Solution states and steps inside and closes the door behind herself and Tsuare.

The hostility in the room rises to near physical level.

'' **Cocytus. Demiurge. Restrain yourselves**.'' comes the sharp rebuke from Solitaire.'' You should learn from Victim's example behaviour.''

''Come here Tsuare, pet human that Sebas has picked up.'' comes the command from Solitaire after he extends a hand towards Tsuare.

Tsuare doesn't say anything and starts to walk towards Solitaire, her legs trembling terribly.

''You show courage in choosing not to flee, or did Solution say anything to you? Did she tell you Sebas' fat lay in your hands?'' Tsuare doesn't answer and after gazing at Sebas' back, she quickly steps up to him without hesitation and grabs onto the corner of Sebas' clothing. Cocytus steps forward and takes position behind Tsuare.

Demiurge makes a gesture and gets ready to reprimand Tsuare for this behaviour but a simple gesture from Solitaire stops him.

''No need Demiurge. For the braveness she has shown me in facing me without fleeing, I'll forgive her this rudeness she has shown myself.''

''My apologies, Solitaire-sama.'' Demiurge says and steps slightly back.

''Now let me introduce myself to you, Tsuare. I'm Solitaire, one of the masters of Sebas over there.''

Tsuare makes move to answer but another gesture from Solitaire stops her as well.

''No need to introduce yourself, Tsuare. I know a bit about yourself but that's not why we are here. So please stand there and remain silent. Soon you'll know why you have been summoned.'' His gaze shifts to Sebas. ''Now then... Sebas, I have another question for you. You were told not to attract attention to yourself, weren't you?''

''Yes.'' came the shot reply from Sebas.

''And despite the clear instructions for you, you got yourself in trouble over insignificant, meaningless little human woman? Am I right?''

''Yes, you are right.''

''At the time did you not think you were ignoring the orders given to you?''

''Yes. My thoughtlessness has displeased you and Ainz-sama. I shall reflect upon my sins, be more careful in the future. I shall...''

''It is fine.''

''Huh?''

''It is fine, I said. People are not perfect and mistakes are bound to happen and are to be expected, Sebas. I shall forgive this trivial mistake you've made.

''Thank you, Solitaire-sama. I...''

''However... mistakes must be rectified. This one by death.''

''W... What... What do... you mean...''

''It is quite simple. Ainz and myself agreed before, that should it turn out to be a mistake you made, that lead to this current situation, you are to remove the mistake you made permanently from this world by any means. In this case here it is quite simlpe. **Kill the girl**.''

Sebas exhales, then inhales again.

''Tell me Sebas, where does your loyalty lie? Are you loyal to the 41 Supreme Beings? Or are you a man who believes his will alone is righteous?''

''This...''

''I don't need your answer. **Actions show more than words, right?** '' a cruel smile appears on Solitaire's face.

Sebas exhales again and closes his eyes. When he next opens his eyes, all doubt is gone from them, replaced with a steel like resolve. He turns around and looks at Tsuare for a bit. Tsuare simply smiles at Sebas and then coses her eyes. _She trusts him without hesitation. Her faith in him is unwavering. Now THAT is impressive._

Sebas seems to waver for a second at the sight, then all hesitation vanishes, and he clenches his fist and strikes directly at Tsuare's head. _He's going for the kill._

And then...

Something intercepted Sebas' fist.

''What are you doing Cocytus? Why are you interfering with my task?'' Sebas asks, clearly confused by Cocytus action.

'' **Stand down Sebas. That is enough**.'' Solitaire orders. ''Cocytus, was the blow intended to take her life?''

'' **There. Is. No. Doubt. In. My. Mind. That. The. Attack. Would. Have. Instantly. Been. Fatal.** ''

''Then without further ado I declare Sebas' loyalty no longer in question. Thank you Sebas.''

''I would not dare!'' Sebas bows, his face stiff.

''Any objection Demiurge?''

''I have none.'' the devil answers.

''Cocytus?''

'' **None. As. Well.** ''

''Victim?''

''Elohssa ,oot uoy kcuf. (I have none.)''

''Good, then I accomplished what I came here for. Thank you all for your work here. I'll leave the disposal of the human to you Sebas. We'll vacate the house here and get a new location. When you're finished here report back to Ainz and myself. See you.'' And with that Solitaire vanished trough a portal.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

''Everything went according to our plan Bones.''

''So it was a simple mistake after all. Huh. That takes a lot of weight of my heart.''

''You don't have a heart. Hehehe.''

''Really? A Skeleton joke? How original...''

''Anyway, I think we'll get a new member to Nazarick in a bit. Sebas seems to be quite taken in by the girl after all. He'll most likely request for her to be placed under his command here.''

''I think we can give him this small request after all that happened.''

A short while later and some small banter between Demiurge and Sebas, Tsuare was taken in as a new maid for Nazarick at Sebas's request, just like predicted by Solitaire and Ainz.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Two days later.**

The Great Tomb of Nazarick shock with a loud roar of anger.

'' **HOW DARE THEY? AFTER ALL WE DID. THESE LOWLY HUMANS DARE TO KIDNAP A MEMBER OF NAZARICK, NO MATTER HOW LONG SHE'S BEEN A PART OF OUR FAMILY. UNVORGIVABLE. I'm going to...** ''

Solitaire's rage filled outcry is heard all throughout Nazarick.

'' **Calm down** **Solitaire**.'' Ainz cuts of Solitaire's rant. ''They won't get away with this, this I swear.''

''Yeah, cause I'll kill them myself.'' A simple look from Ainz finally shuts up Solitaire.

Sigh. ''These 'Eight Fingers' will pay for this crime alright. Albedo tell Demiurge, Mare and Shalltear to assist Sebas in taking down and destroying the 'Eight Fingers' completely. They are to make sure that Tsuare gets out of this situation unharmed.'' his gaze shifts back to Solitaire again.  
''My friend... I'd ask of you to assist Sebas in his endeavour personally.'' Ainz's eyes light up. '' **Leave none alive. Make their deaths as painful as possible. This I order all of you.** ''

'' **With pleasure**.'' Solitaire stepps trough a 'Gate' and vanishes.

''If there is a god in this world, hope that this god will grant you mercy... for you just made the whole of Nazarick your enemy.'' the bright red glowing lights are the last thing seen and then all fades to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Re-Estize, royal capital**

A gate opens inside an alleyway and Solitaire steps outside, right next to Sebas, Climb and Brain Unglaus.

''Sebas.'' Solitaire gives a small nod to the butler.'' Guess I just right for the party... and who might these gentlemen be?''

''This is Climb, the guard of Princess Renner and this is Brain Unglaus, a famous swordsman from the kingdom and finally Lockmeyer, one of Marquis Raeven's men. They have the same goal as we do, so I thought us working together would be for the best.'' Sebas introduces the other people here.

''Are you by any chance Silas 'the Trickster'?'' Climb asks, recognising Solitaire's getup.

''I am.''

''That's good. That means, that we have another Adamantite-Rank adventurer with us other than the members of Blue Rose. They speak very highly of your skill Silas-san.'' Climb explains.

''Well with 'Blue Rose' here as well this shouldn't take long. They're assaulting another location I take?''

''Indeed. The members of Blue Rose are currently assisting Gazef Stronoff-san with his assault.''

''Good. So tell me how are we going to do this?''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Some time later Sebas is found standing in front of the main gate leading to the estate Tsuare is being held in. Solitaire is right next to him, hiding himself with **[Invisibility]**.

''Oi, you're on time, aren't ya?'' a hoarsely voice asks and a man opens the gate. ''Follow me then.''  
The man leads Sebas down a path in the yard towards the house. _Well for being a hideout for criminals, this place is kept quite well._

The man leads Sebas down inside a well light training area. Several bonfires light up the place quite well. There were about 30 people there, with many men and several women among them, and they all had wicked smiles on their faces. Said smiles were crude and intoxicated with violence, certain of the prospect of victory. _Oh you poor fools. It's you whose going to die tonight. And there are the main targets these 'Six Arms', but it seems we're missing 'Zero'. Welp that still leaves four of them for me. 'Zero' will just have to wait a bit longer then._

One of them wore a hooded robe. The robe was black, stitched with a bright red flame pattern below the waist. One could not see the face under the hood, but there was no trace of life energy wafting out from beneath it. In fact, it was precisely the opposite. _So this is the ''Undying King'' Davernoc. It would seem the nickname of 'Undying' was not merely metaphorical, but this is a true undead being. I wonder what happens if you kill an undead? Does it turn into a 'Living Being' again or into a 'True Dead'? Hahahaha._

Their sole female was dressed in silk, and looked to be quite agile. She wore gold bangles on her wrists and ankles, which rang with crisp metallic sounds as she moved. She had six scimitars at her waist. _'Dancing Scimitar' Edstrem. And just for what is she compensating with those six blades?_

The next man was dressed in a cotton suit. He also wore a gold-stitched jacket and a vest. His weapon was a thin sword whose blade seemed to be extending from a rose blossom, and it radiated a rose's fragrance. _'Thousand Kills' Malmvist... No, just no..._

The final man wore a suit of unadorned full plate armour, and his sword was securely stowed within its sheath. _'Void Cutter' Peysilian. You must be all kinds of ugly to wear this 24/7._

The people start to surround Sebas.

''Hey gramps, I heard you're pretty good, huh? You can send a man flying with just your fists, right?'' Davernoc addressed Sebas.

''We got to where we are in Eight Fingers through our skills. It would be pretty bad if we lost. That idiot didn't realize that. While the slave trading division's on the decline, we can't lose in front of their boss.'' Edstrem said laughing haughtily.

''Actually, at this point I have a question. Succulent insisted that he lost to Brain Unglaus. Or did he lose to you, but he just didn't want to admit it?''

''Yes. I never fought him directly. I met him once at the house, and the next time I saw him, he was unconscious on the ground.'' Sebas informed them, his flat tone never faltering.

''I see. Well, all right, it's no wonder he lost. Considering his opponent was the great Brain Unglaus, there's no way he could have won with that strength of his.'' Malmvist said to himself, looking thoughtful.

''Considering he continued honing his skills after that duel, and he's on par with Gazef Stronoff, I suppose it's understandable why he lost.''

''Still, that doesn't mean we can let you off. We'll take care of Unglaus and the Shiny Princess' lackey later. You'll be the first, you troublemaking old man. We'll kill you first.''

''We have to subdue you with force and kill you. Otherwise, we'll be in a bad state.'' Peysilian finally said. ''Look over there, there're bigwigs from all over gathered there. They're here to watch us toy with you until you die, old man.'' So it is a show of force.

''Is the man called Zero there?'' Sebas inquired.

''Ah, yes.''

A scornful expression appeared on one of the four. Sebas extended his finger and pointed toward the third floor. He then put his hand down, paying no attention to the confused looks on the Six Arms' faces.

''What are you doing?''

''Please do not worry about it. Then, where is she?'' Sebas ignores the question.

''Who's she?'' the woman asks.

''The woman you snatched from the house. Her name is Tsuare.''

''… And if I said she was dead?'' _As if you'd be so kind._

''Would you be that kind?''

''Hahaha! That's right. We aren't that nice. That woman is a present for Cocco Doll. She's being well taken care of.'' Edstrem said, laughing evilly.

''I see… I see. Well this is a rare occasion, so why don't you all come at once? Letting Zero escape would be troublesome, and it would just waste time.''

''... You talk big, human.''

''You must be feeling cocky because you had an easy time with the mooks, huh? But have you seen real power before?''

''Very well said. I wish to take these words and return them to all of you. However… may I ask a question? Why do you think I am weaker than Brain-sama?'' _And here's the million dollar question_.

''Don't look down on us. Warriors of our level can tell an opponent's strength on sight. And you look far weaker than us, old man.'' The other two people, Davernoc aside, nodded in agreement.

''I see…'' _Wow, hitting him right where it hurts..._

''That's why, we're giving you a chance. We'll come at you one at a time, so...''

''I am very strong, you know.'' Sebas flexed his fingers, beckoning them to come at him.  
''Like I said just now, coming one at a time is troublesome. All of you should attack me at once. That way, you ought to be able to last about ten seconds.'' _Burn._

''Don't underestimate us, human.'' Davernoc's shoulders trembled. _Funny. Sebas is no human._

''Underestimate you? You are the ones underestimating your opponent. My name is Sebas. The person who gave me that name was the strongest warrior. The master whom I serve is the supreme ruler of… well, there is no point telling you low-lives. Alright, I tire of dealing with you. Let us end this is... is what I'd like to say but... I'm not your opponent this evening.'' Sebas explains, takes a step backwards and bows.

''What do yo...'' Davernoc starts but stops when a person materializes in front of Sebas.

''Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me introduce myself. I'm Solitaire and I'm your personal executioner for this evening.'' Solitaire says with a wide gesture of his arms and bows down.

''What...?''

''And now without further interruption... **let the killing begin**.'' Swords appear in Solitaire's hands.  
'' **[Blade Walz]**.'' Within less than ten seconds nothing but mutilated corpses remain of the gathered people. The members of the 'Six Arms' are somehow left almost completely unharmed, only their tendons in both feet are cut. '' **Ah no, not you. You won't be allowed to die for quite some time. Heheheh. After all, I was orderd to make your deaths as painful as possible.** ''

The last the four members of the 'Six Arms' see before everything goes black are the forms of the 'Eight Legged Assassins' Sebas brought with him, materializing next to Solitaire.

''Solution I left some audience alive as well. Gather them and bring everyone to Nazarick. Neuronist has a few cellblocks open for them and there are a few questions I'd like answered. You may take one of them for yourself after Neuronist is finished with them.''

''As you command and many thanks for the gift.''

''Sebas, I'll leave the rest of the 'Clean up' to you. Seems Demiurge and Entoma are almost finished as well. I'll meet up with them. Make sure Tsuare is safe, alright?''

''I will personally see to it.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Solitaire arrives at the other house Demiurge was going to clear out. A flame wall appearing right in front of him nearly burns Solitaire. _What is going on here?_ _ **[Invisibility]**_ _._  
Arriving at the top of the mansion and looking down into the yard, Solitaire spots the corpses of Gargan and Tia, badly charred by fire. A demon wearing a mask is currently fighting against Evileye and from the looks of it the demon is winning. Then Solitaire spots a terribly hurt Entoma at the other side of the yard.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? **[Eye of Odin]**_. Solitaire's rune eye glows for a second and then the light dies down again. _Demiurge has quite some plan he cooked up there. And there is Ainz._

Momon comes flying down straight at the disguised Demiurge.

''Now then... which of you is my enemy?'' Momon asks coldly.

''Dark hero! I am Evileye of Blue Rose, and I appeal to you as a fellow adamantite-ranked adventurer! Please, aid me!''

''My, my, such an honour you pay us this night. Might I inquire as to your noble name? This one is known as Jaldabaoth.'' _He's a genius strategist... but his naming sense... That might need some improvement._

''Jaldabaoth, is it? I understand. My name is Momon, and like she said, I am an adamantite-ranked adventurer.''

''Ah, I see. May I then inquire as to the reason you have graced us with your presence this evening?''

''It's for a request. A certain noble hired us to defend his fancy estate... but as I flew through the skies above the Royal Capital, I saw this battle. I assumed that it was an emergency, and naturally I jumped in. Might I inquire as to what your objective is?''

''A mighty item capable of summoning us to this plane and commanding us has found its way to this city. We are here in order to retrieve it, of course.''

''And what if we gave it to you? Wouldn't that solve the problem?''

''Unfortunately, that would be impossible. There can only ever be hostility between us.''

''What kind of conclusion is that? De- Jaldabaoth, must we be enemies?'' _He figured it out as well._

''That is precisely so.'' _His acting is quite good._

''Well, I understand, for the most part. In that case... you shall be defeated here, any problems with that?''

''That... would be inconvenient. Do permit me to put up a bit of resistance.''

 _And that is my singal._ _ **[Tsukuyomi]**_

A copy of Solitaire's Silas disguise appears next to Solitaire. Solitaire then changes his equipment to match that of Jaldabaoth. _Now let's give this crowd a performance_. And with a twist of its upper body the Silas copy kicks Solitaire down into the yard.

Solitaire's body comes crashing down into the yard only a few feet away from Jaldabaoth. 'Silas' jumps down and lands next to Momon.

''Guess I arrived in time for the party, right Evileye.'' 'Silas' says.

''S... Silas... he killed...'' Evileye starts but breaks down into sobs.

''I know. Momon get ready. Time to kill us a demon.'' he draws his weapons.

''Forgive me my lord, I got caught of guard.'' Solitaire kneels down.'' Report. We secured the item. Extraction is currently in progress.'' Solitaire tells Jaldabaoth.

''Good. Then Momon, permit me to leave for now. I'm sure we'll meet again. **[Flames of Gehenna]**.''

Hell flames begin to spread all throughout the capital and demons start to spawn and attack civilians and adventurers alike. Jaldabaoth and Solitaire use the short distraction to retreat.

Momon and 'Silas' start organizing a defence against the demon horde. Fights break out trough out the whole city. The demons show no mercy and slaughter all that stand in their way. Together with Princess Renner and the Members of 'Blue Rose' Momon and Silas are able to stem the tide of demons for the time.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Royal Guard defence line**

The guards are currently being overwhelmed by the demons when suddenly figures drop from the sky.

''I am the adventurer Momon and this is Silas. Fall back. We'll take over.''

At first, the soldiers were unable to comprehend what the warrior of darkness had just said to them. Then, the howls of several hellhounds brought them back to reality. He was the saviour that they needed.

''Hellhounds... that's all of them? Even twice the number wouldn't be enough!'' Momon shouts.

The hellhounds sprang at the dark warrior Momon from all sides. In seconds, they had enveloped him, forming a cordon from which there was no escape.

Even if he tried to parry them with a sword, he would be torn apart by the surrounding hellhounds. Even if he tried to sweep them away, he would still be mauled to death by the rest of the beasts. Being hit by a leaping Hellhound's charge would break his balance and leave him unable to defend against the attacks that would follow.

This was a brutal strategy that leveraged on superior numbers to win. The anguish on the face of the guards was only natural, but none of them knew what true power was. The gigantic sword slashed, and a mighty wind followed in its wake.

''Took you long enough.'' Silas says,corpses of the demons laying at his feet. ''Look I even had to wait for you to finish. Hehehe.''

Everyone present was speechless. That was a single swing of his blade. A normal person would only have been able to bring one hound down at most. However, just as the sword's wielder was no mere human, that stroke was not something a mere human could do. That single blow cleaved through four of the seemingly invincible hellhounds that the guards had no hope of defeating. And this Silas fellow killed the demons faster than the guards could see, seemingly without trouble at all.

Momon turned with the force of his swing, though he had slightly lost his balance because he had used all his strength. There were still other hellhounds left, and now it seemed impossible for him to avoid their attacks. Even though he wore a suit of sturdy plate armour, the hellhounds had sharp teeth, and claws that could rend steel. And there would be no way to survive unscathed after being attacked by that many hellhounds. In the guard's eyes, they imagined the adventurer who had come to save them taking countless wounds. However, they had been far too presumptuous, after all.

Momon did not try to forcibly regain his balance, but turned with the momentum. The crimson cape fluttered, like a cyclone of fire. With graceful steps that almost looked like dancing, Momon stepped lightly upon the ground, while his swords spun in a horizontal sweep from left to right, roaring as they went. The remaining Hellhounds were cut apart, their bodies flung far into the distance by the power of his swings. Any Hellhounds who could still move were long gone.

''Just... just two hits?''

The murmuring from one guard represented the words in their hearts. Or rather, after seeing the majesty of this display, they had nothing else to say.

''Ah don't worry. Momon and I can take care of these small guys.''

''Next up... an Over Eating and Gazer Devils and a Greater Demon, huh. Such meaningless opponents.'' Momon said.

After muttering to himself, Momon strode over to the demons, Silas right behind him. There was no caution or wariness in their footsteps. It was as though they were walking through a park. Normally, the guards would have called out to them to stop, but after seeing their prowess, nobody could even think of doing that. The only thing mere mortals could do was watch the back of a great warrior as he went to work.

Unable to bear the encroaching pressure that came from the men approaching him so casually, the Gazer Devils roared and leapt at them.

There was a flash of light. Then the dismembered parts of the demon corpses flew in all directions.

Momon had not broken his stride for even a single second. He continued walking, as though the Gazer Devils had never existed, with an ease like he was alone in the wilderness.

''... Incredible...''

As though reacting to the guards' words, the Over Eating opened its maw. It was like the jaws of those snakes which could open up and swallow their prey whole. In its depths, one could see the flickers of fires within. The tormented expressions intensified on the faces pressed out from the inside of its body, and theirs were the screams of souls condemned to a fate worse than death.

The Over Eating could consume the souls of its victims to produce a wail that would terrify and kill any living creature. However, before that, its head had been chopped off.

The thrown sword sprouted from its body as the head fell to the ground.

''There's no problem if you kill it before it can wail.''

''Spoilsport.'' Silas yelled from the top of a Greater Demon he just killed. ''Where is the fun in that?''

The guards stared at him in disbelieve. Momon just shook his head and walked over and wrenched his sword out of the corpse.

In just a few tens of seconds, they had exterminated the demons the guards thought were impossible to beat.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The fighting inside the city continued. The demons were slowly pushed back by the combined power of the adventurers and the guard. Every little victory brought the fighting closer to its end. Momon and Silas als combined froces with Blue Rose after they killed another group of powerful demons. Everything started pointing towards a victory for the human the Demon Leader appeared inside the plaza, followed by his personal guards.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

''I see him.'' Evileye said.

Looking ahead, one could see the masked demon standing in the centre of the plaza, making no attempt to hide himself. Although she could not see the forms of other demons, Evileye was not foolish enough to think that they were not there.

Having noticed them approaching, Jaldabaoth turned and bowed elegantly. There could only be one meaning behind this.

''A trap... what now, Momon-sama?'' Lakyus asked.

''It doesn't matter what awaits us. We just have to smash it all.''

''That's right. All who oppose us will fall to our combined strength.'' Gagaran said, like she was stating a fact.

''Ahh, that seems to be the case. It would appear that it's time for the final battle. Momon-sama... Silas, leave the other enemies to us and Nabe. You should focus all your attention on fighting Jaldabaoth, Momon-sama, Silas.''

''Understood. In that case, since you've come this far with us, when we defeat Jaldabaoth and return in triumph, can I hope that you will stand by my side? Nabe, please work with her. I hope all of us can return together.''

''Understood, Momon-san.''

''Then here I come, De... demon!'' Momon yells and charges at Jaldabaoth, Silas right beside him.

Momon roared, and slashed at Jaldabaoth. A fierce battle started. In order to keep the other two from being drawn in, Momon pressured Jaldabaoth, slowly forcing him away.

Solitaire meanwhile engaged his Copy counterpart in battle, leading them in the direction of Momon and Jaldabaoth, leaving Nabe and Blue Rose to deal with the maids.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Some time later in another part of the city.**

Momon is fighting against Jaldabaoth and Silas fights against Solitaire.

While Ainz and Jaldabaoth struggled with each other, they crashed into a house. The door shattered as Ainz drove Jaldabaoth into it, scattering splinters everywhere. The interior was dark and cramped, unsuited for Ainz to swing his sword. Ignoring Jaldabaoth, Ainz rose to his feet and walked off. Jaldabaoth got up as well and followed him. They entered another room, with a small table, two chairs, and Mare. Mare pulled up a chair for Ainz to sit. Then, with Ainz's permission, Jaldabaoth removed his mask, revealing Demiurge's face.

''Firstly, is this room secure?'' Ainz asked.

''There is no problem. The words spoken here are for our ears alone.'' Solitaire says appearing at the door.

''Is that so... well, then. First off, I have a favour to ask of you. Do not harm the guards I passed on the way here. While this place is fairly distant from E-Rantel, helping people in distress is good publicity.'' Ainz says, addressing Demiurge.

''Understood. Will it be acceptable to transmit orders by telepathy?''

''Go ahead. In the meantime, tell Ainz about your plan. I'll rest for a bit.'' Solitaire says to Demiurge and sits down in the corner of the room, a bit exhausted from having to keep up his illusion and by his fight with the copy itself. Mare offers him a glass of water. ''Thanks Mare.''

''Very well. This operation has four main objectives...''

''Ho... I only counted three. Four, you say?'' Ainz says, Demiurge smiled at that. It was a smile of smug satisfaction. _I call B.S._

''I feel as though I have gotten the better of Ainz-sama for once.'' _Smug bastard. Always incredible to see how far they have come since they turned from NPCs into living beings._

''Well, now there are actually five objectives.'' Solitaire cuts in. ''I took the liberty to add another objective for myself, but please continue your explanation Demiurge.''

''Ah, I expected nothing less from you Solitaire-sama, you not only saw trough my plan but improved it as well. I shall strife to become even better, so that someday I might come close to your level.'' Demiurge says with a slight bow to Solitaire. ''Hrm, hrm. To begin with, the objective of attacking the warehouse district was to secure the wealth and goods within and transport them to Nazarick. To facilitate this, I had Shalltear open a 'Gate' in front of the warehouses, and let Pandora's Actor handle the matter of transportation. The second is to cover up our involvement in our attacks on the hideouts of the Eight Fingers in the area. As you have no doubt surmised, a direct attack on the Eight Fingers' hideout would arouse suspicion. If we are unlucky, it might even lead to the exposure of Sebas and his contacts. As such, we expanded the area of operations in order to make others think our true aims lay elsewhere.''

''But can you do this? What will you use to convince them that you had another objective?'' Ainz asks.

''Please take a look at this, my liege.'' Demiurge gestured, and Mare brought in a bag, which he opened. Inside was a statue of a demon. Each of the demon' six arms were grasped a different kind of jewel. A strange, pulsing light radiated from within.

''These jewels are imbued with the spell known as **[Armageddon — Evil]**.

''The 10th tier spell **[Armageddon — Evil]** was one that summoned a demon army if I remember correctly. Although it can summon a massive amount of troops, each individual demon is not very powerful. And if angels are hard to control, demons are even worse, with their tendency to go berserk at the worst possible moments, making it a very difficult spell to use. The normal usage capitalizes on the fact that the summoned demons are not allies by default, so they could serve as live sacrifices for certain rituals and skills.'' Solitaire says. _Quite clever Demiurge._ ''Much like how Shalltear can her Spuit Lance to kill her own summoned minions, this magic exists for a similar purpose.''

''It is as you explained Solitaire-sama. Though this item was created by Ulbert-sama, I feel it would be best used here. From the perspective of this world, it would make sense that an item like this would draw Jaldabaoth's attention.'' Demiurge explained.

''Demiurge, there is no need to use that. Take this as a substitute.'' Ainz said. The device Ainz withdrew looked similar to the demon statue Demiurge had prepared. However, its hands only held three gems, and it looked cruder in general. ''This was also a device made by Ulbert-san. Because it was a prototype, he wanted to dispose of it, but I thought that it was too much of a waste and kept it. How about using this instead?'' _AHH, I remember that thing. It caused quite some trouble in Nazarick. That was one of the best days ever. Hahahah._

''How... how could I expend your treasures for my own schemes, Ainz-sama?''

''Is that how you see it? Very well, then. Demiurge, this is yours. Use it as you see fit. However, don't you think Ulbert-san might be embarrassed that his failed experiment was still around?''

''This is... how can I express my gratitude to you for gifting me with such a wondrous magic item?''

Demiurge rose from his chair and knelt on the floor. Mare, seeing him, frantically knelt down beside him. _Guess the only thing even better for Demiurge would be, if Ulbert would suddenly walk in._

''Enough, Demiurge. Do you not have something else to do? Think of this as a token of my appreciation for your loyalty.''

''We Guardians were created by the Supreme Beings. As such, until the very moment of our extinction, we shall be absolutely loyal to them. Even so, you have not only bestowed your mercy and care upon us in abundance, but you have even given into my keeping such a valuable treasure... although, I, Demiurge, have already sworn my complete and undying loyalty to you, permit me to once more offer my faithful service unto you, Ainz-sama!''

''Ah... erm, well, then, I shall look forward to your loyal service. Now, now, stand up. Demiurge. You had something else to say, no?''

''Ah yes. Then, as I said earlier, Jaldabaoth targeted the hideouts of the Eight Fingers, and then proceeded to take control of the Kingdom's warehouse district. Seizing the resources of the warehouses was also an aim. Naturally, this device created by Ulbert-sama will be found in one of the hideouts' coffers.''

''That much is clear now. And what about the third objective?''

''Yes. I have already transported roughly half the humans within this firewall into Nazarick. There are many uses they can be put to, and the blame for this will fall squarely on the demon Jaldabaoth.''

''... So you intend to build infamy, then?''

''That is correct. The intention is to place Jaldabaoth upon the throne of the Demon King.''

''Now I see. So accomplishing my order was part of your plan, then?''

''This touches on the fourth objective, which is to use this incident as a proving ground for our actions in the Holy Kingdom.''

''Come to think of it, were these demons summoned from Nazarick?''

''How could I? I would not dream of doing so without your leave, Ainz-sama!''

''Hm? Given that I entrusted the task to you, and you received Albedo's permission, I thought you would have used the forces of Nazarick...''

''No, my lord. Those were merely the summons of my Evil Lords. After a day has passed, they can be called forth again. The net loss to Nazarick is zero.''

''Is that so... I see why there are so many demons without memories in Nazarick. No matter, I understand. Then, another question, you said you sent every human here to Nazarick. That was regardless of whether they were male, female, young or old, correct? Demiurge. If a person has not given offence to myself or the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, they shall be slain swiftly and without suffering.''

''As you command.'' Demiurge said with a bow. ''Now, there are two more matters for your consideration. Firstly, Mare has given us an excellent opportunity.''

''And that would be?''

Demiurge explained in a few words, what he and Mare were up to before they were confronted by Blue Rose.

''I understand. Then, I look forward to receiving your help soon.'' Ainz said after Demiurge finished explaining.

''It will be gladly given. During our battle afterwards, please feel free to defeat me. I would do anything for you, Ainz-sama.''

''I see. Then, before I drive you off, could you damage my armour? It will be more convincing if I bear the signs of a hard fight.''

''That is to say, you will remove it, and then I will damage it? It is unthinkable for one such as myself to dare raise a hand against Ainz-sama...''

''What happens if I remove it and it's so badly damaged that I can't put it back on? During the Shalltear incident, I had a smith create flaws in the armour before putting it on. If I took it off here and you beat it out of shape, I would probably be unable to wear it again.''

''That is incorrect. This armour was not created from magic. I can see how you would think that way given that I, as a magic caster, am wearing it so naturally. But the truth is, I cast a warrior transformation spell and put it on. During the break before we travelled to the capital, I sent a **[Message]** to Albedo to have her begin future preparations. It seems it was the right choice.'' Ainz turns to Solitaire. ''Solitaire would you kindly explain your fifth objective then?''

''Finally, I thought you forgot about little old me here. My objective is almost the same as the one from Demiurge. When you fight against ''Jaldabaoth'' you'll prime a killing blow after you won against him. But instead of killing Jaldabaoth, me disguised as the Laughing God will intervene and save him and reveal, that Jaldabaoth is in reality, a subordinate of the Laughing God. This will elevate the threat Jaldabaoth poses as a new 'Demon King', and bring the whole operation to even greater hights as a result. After all, a 'Demon King' supported by the Laughing God is no small, unimportant thing, right?'' A mortal man would have possibly died at seeing the sceaming smile on Solitaire's face.

''Marvellous, simply marvellous Solitaire-sama. To be able to improve my plan after figuring it out, I am truly in awe of your intelligence.''

''Then, shall we begin? Demiurge, I'll leave the battle damage to you.''

''Assuredly. Mare, send the signal. It will be an earthquake, like the last time.''

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back at the plaza**

Blue Rose was engaged in the fight with the disguised Pleiades, when suddenly a person was blown through the air as a building collapsed. The person bounced several times on the floor, tumbling head over heels before grinding to a halt.

Evileye did not need to breathe, but she still held her breath. For a moment, she thought it might be Momon or Silas, who was sent flying, but that was not the case. It was Jaldabaoth.

Seeing Jaldabaoth unsteady on his feet, Evileye became excited. It was obvious who had wounded him so badly and knocked him back so far.

Evileye's vision spotted the warrior standing where the body had come flying from. The jet-black armour was heavily damaged, making it clear just how intense their duel had been. Even so, the man standing there did not waver in the slightest, showing Momon's clear superiority in comparison to Jaldabaoth, who was getting to his feet. Evileye's body was filled with joy, and she tightly clenched her fists. Momon slowly lowered his swords, and spoke to the rising Jaldabaoth.

''Well, that was fun. How shall I put it... it felt real. I could feel myself really battling with you. So this is what it feels like to be the vanguard... in the past, I used to overpower all my opponents in melee combat, so I didn't feel anything, but now I feel like a battle maniac. So, can you show me your full strength now?''

Telling one's opponent to use their full strength was a grave insult. Thinking about this, Evileye shook her head. Perhaps this was Momon's true desire.

After a short but intense battle Jaldabaoth sinks to his knees in front of Momon. Momon places one of his swords at his throat.

''Guess this is it then?'' He draws the blade back to behead the demon, when he is suddenly thrown back by a powerful blow. Momon crashes into a building.

When the dust settles, Momon steps out of the destroyed building and faces his new opponent.

''It seems that my companion was a bit outmatched against your skill... Momon-san. I thought you above bullying your enemies.'' The Laughing God says to Momon.

Everyone in the plaza is shocked silent by the appearance of the Laughing God. Why has this being, only ever mentioned in tales of the past, appeared here?

''How about making a deal with me?'' The Laughing God raises his arm into the air. In the middle of his palm, a small flame appears. The flame starts to rapidly expand, growing to the size of a small house within seconds. The pressure inside the plaza triples and the heat is nearly unbearable. ''You allow me and my companions to retreat without pursuing us, and I'll refrain from simply obliterating the city. How does that sound? Hehehehe.''

''Thss.'' Momon makes his displeasure known. ''I accept your proposal. Leave now and I won't come after you.'' Momon says. Lowering his sword, clearly displeased with the outcome.

''Pleasure doing business with you.'' The giant flame spere vanishes, the Laughing God gives a small bow and with that, the Laughing God, Jaldabaoth, the maids and all demons simply vanish from sight.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The battle for the capital had ended.

''Momon-sama, lead us in a cry of victory.'' Evileye says, her eyes sparkling.

''I'm feeling a bit shy right now.''

The surprisingly human reaction from the superhuman warrior made Evileye laugh out loud.  
''... But, doesn't that honour belong to the one who did the most for us? Don't let this chance go by.''  
Silas said from next to Evileye.

Momon gripped his sword tightly and thrust it toward the sky.

''UOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!''

In the next moment, everyone in the plaza raised their fists to the sky, shouting in celebration of their victory. In everyone's mouths was the name of Momon, the hero who had saved the nation.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A few weeks have passed since the battle for the capital. Normality has slowly returned for everyone. The repair of the city is in full force.

* * *

 **Omake Solitaire vs Matchmaking Party 2.0**

 **Nazarick, Matchmaking Party chambers**

Solitaire is currently facing the Matchmaking Party, Albedo, Flower, Kyra, Clementine, Zesshi and the Pleiades, sitting on the other side of the table.

Sigh. ''After going over your proposal numerous times in the last weeks...'' all females in the room are glued to Solitaire's words, Kyra, Zesshi and Clementine are all shaking with anticipation and fear. ''… I've come to the conclusion to... accept all candidates as possible future wives for myself.  
Ah Ah A. Let me finish before you break out the party. Kyra, Zesshi and Clementine.'' Solitaire gives each of them a stern look.'' I'll give the three of you this chance and this chance only. If you want me to accept you as my future wives, you'll have to prove yourselves to me. In the coming weeks, I'll go on ''dates'' with each of you. **If** you prove yourself to me, I'll gladly accept you. But only if you prove yourselves. **And no cheating or sabotaging the others.** ''

The following outcry of happiness shakes the very foundation of Nazarick.

* * *

 **Omake A wild 'Candle Light Dinner' suddenly appears**

Today is a day like any other in Nazarick. Ainz is currently sitting inside his chambers, when he hears a knock on his door.

''Hey Ainz, got a minute?'' Solitaire asks, his voice sounding a bit strange.

''Yeah, I've just finished the last reports for the day. Come in Solitaire. How can I help you?'' Ainz asks, while he puts the finished reports away.

''Ah... well... it seems, that I somehow offended Albedo, and now she won't talk to me. Even my daughter and my sisters sided with her. Please help me and go talk to her.'' Solitaire pleads Ainz sinking to his knees.

''Urg, just what did you do? No... No... don't tell me, I don't want to know.'' Ainz shakes his head and stands up. ''Don't worry, I'll talk to Albedo for you. By any chance do you know where she might be right now?''

Solitaire jumps to his feet.'' Yeah I know exactly where she is right now follow me.'' and with that he races out of the room. Ainz simply facepalms at his friends antics.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

''She's in here.'' Solitaire informs Ainz pointing at a door. ''I... I'll just wait right here...''

''OK. Don't worry, I'm sure I can salvage this situation somehow.'' And with that Ainz opens the door and steps inside the room.

''Oh I'm sure you can salvage this one alright. Hehehe.'' And the door slams shut right behind Ainz and with a click sound looks shut.

Ainz finds himself inside a completely dark room. Suddenly a few candles in the middle of the room light up and illuminate Albedo sitting at a table with luxurious food prepared on the table.

''Ah Ainz-sama. How nice of you to join me for dinner.'' Albedo says.

Ainz immediately turns around to the door. ''Sol buddy old buddy of mine. Come on let me out. We're friends right? You wouldn't do something like this to me right? … Sol?''

A hand appears on his shoulder. ''Come on Ainz-sama. The food is going to get cold, if we don't start eating.''

''Solitaire. You'll never forget this day. I'll have my revenge for this. Just you wait.''

A laugh is heard from outside.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Sorry it took me so long to update. Had a bad case of writer's block. Huh, finally got the chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it. I've currently got vacation till the end of the week.  
You can expect a new chapter either next week or the week after that one.

And tell me how you liked the omake.

A popping sound is heard and Deadpool and Solitaire appear inside the author's room.

''Well I got to say, I really liked how you solved Solitaire's problem with the girls. Mr. Author.''

''Yeah, got to agree with Pool on this one. Now I just have to figure out what I'll do for the 'dates' you hooked me up with.'' Solitaire says. ''Now I can at least take on the whole thing at my own and not get haunted by the girls.''

''Why thank you Deadpool, Solitaire. I really enjoyed that. It was the least I could do after I threw you in there in the first place.''

''By the way Mr. Author. I nearly died after the thing you did with Ainz at the end. You and Solitaire really got him good. But If I might suggest something to the both of you?'' Deadpool says.

''What would that be?'' Both Solitaire and the Author ask at the same time.

Deadpool points behind them.

''If I were either one of you... I'd start running.''

''Huh.'' both of them look at what Deadpool is pointing at and both go white.

''Guess who showed your friend the backdoor. HAHAHAHAHA.''

''I really hate you Pool.''

''Awww, Love you to Mr. Author.''

''SOLITAIRE. AUTHOR.'' Ainz yells.

''Ahhh... Gotta go. By readers. I remember Sol and me forgot to turn of the oven. Have fun and till next time.'' and with that Solitaire and the author run for their lives.

''Less talking more running.'' Solitaire yells, Ainz hot on their heels.


End file.
